Um Homem de Familia Parte 4
by Carby-Girls
Summary: Finalmente o nosso casal poderá desfrutar de uma vida a dois, ops, a três. Como eles irão lidar com essas mudanças e como isso vai interferir em suas vidas? Carby, do jeitinho que a gente mais gostaria de ver.[COMPLETA]
1. Vida a três

**_Um Homem de Familia – Parte 4_**

_**Autoras: Buka e Natália**_

**_Resumo: Finalmente o nosso casal poderá desfrutar de uma vida a dois, ops, a três. Como eles irão lidar com essas mudanças e como isso vai interferir em suas vidas? Carby, do jeito que a gente mais gostaria de ver. _**

_**Notas:**_

_**1) ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.**_

_**2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras.**_

_**3) Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, mas ofensas não. Se tiver algo a dizer, por favor, seja educado!**_

Certo. Ninguém disse que seria fácil. Ter uma família é a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, mas ninguém disse que tudo é as mil maravilhas. Existem brigas, confusões, contas, decisões. Ninguém disse que seria fácil, e não está sendo mesmo. Os últimos meses foram os mais felizes da minha vida, e os mais difíceis também.

Estamos quase no nono mês. Julie está prestes a chegar. O meu estado ansioso é claro. Não vejo a hora dessas duas ou três semanas passarem logo. Abby tirou licença quando estava no sexto mês de gravidez. Ela passou mal durante um trauma e eu insisti que a afastassem. No começo ela chorou, bate o pé, fez bico, mas no final acabou cedendo, vendo que era mesmo o melhor para o bebê.

E por falar em bebês, minha maior surpresa foi quando nós tivemos a nossa quarta consulta com o obstetra . Foi ali que eu pude ver que parte do meu sonho estava se realizando. Sim, definitivamente quem iria nascer era uma pequena menina.

Eu me lembro de todos os passos daquele dia, que foi com certeza um dos muito melhores. Bem, momentos marcantes foram o que não faltaram na minha vida de casado. Uma coisa interessante que aconteceu foi no meu aniversário. Abby e o pessoal do hospital fizeram uma mini-festa pra mim lá no hospital

Quando terminou o "parabéns" a Abby disse que tinha algo pra falar e disse a todo mundo da nossa bebê. Quase ninguém acreditou. Ela estava entrando no quinto mês e não tinha NADA de barriga. Bom, ela continua assim. Hoje, quase chegando ao fim da gravidez, ela está com uma barriga de três ou quatro meses. Não engordou quase nada. Nesse aspecto, o fato de ser baixinha e magrinha ajudou muito.

O mais engraçado daquele dia foi a reação de Susan. Ela ficou muito brava ao saber de tudo, e perceber que não sabia de nada. Disse que isso era traição, que ela era nossa melhor amiga, blá, blá. O pior de tudo foi quando ela descobriu que Kerry já sabia de tudo. Nossa, o mundo caiu. Ela ficou emburrada por um tempo, mas hoje em dia ela parece membro da nossa família, tão empolgada quanto nós.

Falando em membro da família, não poderia deixar de citar. Bom, o casamento foi uma surpresa pra minha família, mas eles reagiram melhor do que eu esperava, principalmente a minha mãe. Bem, eu sei que Abby não é a mulher que ela sempre sonhou pra mim, mas ela me surpreendeu ao dizer que se eu estava feliz era o que importava. Todo esse clima mudou quando eles ficaram sabendo da netinha. Minha mãe está muito, muito empolgada. Mais do que devia, eu diria. Ela liga todo santo dia pra saber como nós estamos e perguntar sobre o bebê. Ás vezes ela implica com a Abby, dizendo que ela faz coisas que podem prejudicar o bebê. Minha mãe esquece que Abby além de mãe, é médica como eu.

Eu deixo as duas se entenderem. Ela já aprendeu a lidar com a minha mãe, o que eu acho muito bom. Às vezes elas se dão bem melhor do que eu e a minha própria mãe. Já do outro lado da família, não posso dizer muito. Maggie ficou sabendo por Eric sobre o nossa casamento e a idéia de ter uma neta nem lhe passa pela cabeça. Na verdade, eu não sei nem sei Eric sabe sobre o bebê. Abby não quis contar, e eu não forcei. É melhor deixar ela fazer o que ela quiser, pelo menos por enquanto. Quando Julie nascer, tudo pode mudar.

E quem disse que gravidez também não ajuda o marido? Como Abby esta de licença e passa a maior parte do dia em casa se lamentando porque não tem o que fazer, eu tenho que compensa-la de todas as formas trazendo sempre algum "mimo" do trabalho. Hoje, exclusivamente Susan cobriu minhas duas ultimas hora de plantão. Falou para eu curtir um pouquinho mais essas ultimas semanas antes que a bebê nascesse, porque depois não teríamos folga alguma.

Antes de ir para casa, passo no posto para abastecer o carro. Sempre era bom deixar o tanque cheio caso alguma coisa acontecesse antes da hora. Entro na loja de conveniência e compro mais chocolate para o nosso estoque. A três, desde que paramos de fazer sexo por recomendação medica e por receio meu de fazer algo com o bebês decidi levar todo dia uma barrinha de chocolate para "satisfazer" as nossas necessidades. Fiz isso principalmente porque ela começou a se lamentar, dizendo que estava gorda, que eu não me sentia mais atraído por ela e que eu iria troca-la pela primeira que passasse na rua e olhasse pra mim. Abby as vezes tem uma imaginação tão fértil!

Chego em casa e encontro todas as luzes apagadas. Coloco as sacolas em cima da mesa e olho ao meu redor vendo que ali embaixo ela não estava. Será que ela tinha saído! Não, não. O carro esta na garagem e está tarde para sair andando nas ruas. Subo as escadas e me deparo com uma única luz vinda do quarto que seria da Julie. Me aproximo lentamente para não assusta-la e paro na porta esperando que ela me percebesse ali.

"Olha quem chegou mais cedo.." – eu falo vendo-a se virar sorrindo.

"Não acredito que você conseguiu fugir!" – ela se aproxima vindo me abraçar.

"Como estão minhas mulheres? Já jantaram!"

"Por incrível que pareça não.. e nem pretendo.. hoje não estou com muita fome.."

"Então vamos pedir algo?"- eu pergunto animado.

"Pede se quiser, não estou afim mesmo..."- poxa! Eu todo animado e ela com esse balde de água fria em cima de mim?

"Nossa...já tá de mau-humor de novo?"- eu digo, vendo-a encostar no berço. Aquele quarto tinha ficado muito lindo. Nós decoramos com tanto carinho, era o melhor lugar da nossa casa. O berço, a cômoda, o sofá...o papel de parede. Tudo parecia perfeito demais ali.

"Eu não estou de mau-humor, Carter..."- "Carter"? Xi...

Bom.. como ela estava sempre a beira de ataque de nervos, eu decidi deixar as coisas como estavam. Me aproximei lhe abraçando e conduzindo-a para fora do quarto.

"Pelo menos você vai aceitar o chocolate que eu comprei com tanto amor e carinho para nós!"

Imediatamente seus olhos brilharam e eu vi um sorriso no seu rosto.

"Mas..." - eu disse antes que ela falasse que queria. – "espera eu tomar um banho antes, ok! Assim quando eu sair cheirosinho nos sentamos, vemos um bom filme e comemos o chocolate abraçadinhos..."

A cara dela foi de quem não gostou muito daquele idéia, mas ela acabou cedendo no final.

"Tudo bem... vou lhe esperar lá embaixo então..."

Ela desceu as escadas e eu fui correndo par ao banheiro, tomar um banho rápido. Deixei a porta a aberta e entrei embaixo do chuveiro. Agora sempre eu deixava a porta aberta, caso alguma emergência ocorresse, eu pudesse ouvi-la me chamar.

_Continua..._


	2. Chocolates, Chutes, Massagens

Terminei rapidamente o meu banho e quando sai, a vi sentada na cama, apoiando os braços atrás de si, deixando aquela barriguinha fofa bem na minha frente.

"Demorei?"- eu pergunto para testar o humor dela.

"Ate que não..."- ela sorriu. Ótimo! Bom humor por mais alguns minutos.

Eu fui pro armário e peguei uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta limpa. Enrolei a toalha na cintura e subi para a gaveta das cuecas, pegando um preta.

"Sabe o que dizem sobre peças íntimas prestas?"- ela disse e eu olhei para ela. Com certeza ela fez referencia ao dia em que voltamos e eu disse a mesma coisa a ela.

"Ei, isso só vale pra mulheres!"- eu sorrio, indo mais perto dela, deixando a roupa sobre a cama.

"Que nada! Direitos iguais, meu amor..."- realmente o bom humor tinha se estabilizado. Quem sabe o chocolate não fora o causador, não é mesmo?

Respondo todo aquele bom humor com um sorriso. Estendo minha mão para pegar a cueca, mas ela é mais rápida pegando-a em suas mãos. Eu olho pra ela intrigado e ela sorri com uma carinha de criança.. alí tinha coisa.

"Você quer que eu te ajude a colocar?" – ela disse me encarando mais seria.

"Não precisa... eu sei fazer isso.. mamãe me ensinou direitinho.. "

Ela faz um bico enorme e coloca a cueca na cama. Eu sabia o que ela queria.. eu queira tanto quanto ela, ou talvez mas.. mas agora não era certo fazer aquilo. Ela se levanta da cama com certa dificuldade e eu termino de me vestir rapidamente.

"Não vá deixar toalha molhada em cima da cama.." – ela fala saindo pela porta do quarto. Pronto.. era só contraria-la um pouquinho que o mau humor voltava com toda força.

Desço as escadas e pego a sacola que tinha chocolate dentro. Olho para os lados e vejo todas as luzes acesas. Sigo primeiro pra sala e vejo a televisão ligada para as paredes. Dou meia volta e vou a cozinha vendo que ela estava esquentando alguma coisa no microondas.

"Com fome?" – eu pergunto intrigado. Pelo menos ela afirmava até poucos minutos atrás que não estava com fome.

"Coloquei pra você.." – ela fala sem me encarar sentando na mesa da cozinha.

"Ei"- eu tento chamar a atenção dela mas ela continua encarando o microondas, com o prato girando lá dentro- "dá pra olhar pra mim?"- assim que terminei de falar o apito soou sinalizando a comida quente o suficiente.

"Pronto..."- ela disse, tirando o prato do aparelho e colocando sobre a mesa. Eu a olho por completo mas ela permanecia sem me encarar.

"Nós precisamos resolver isso, Abby"- eu disse sentando a mesa.

"Isso o que?"- ela disse séria, começando a lavar a louça de costas pra mim.

"Não se faça de boba..."- eu comecei a comer- "eu sei que tá sendo difícil, pode acreditar que pra mim também está.."- ela continuava de costas, lavando- "mas tenta entender que eu não posso fazer muita coisa...eu só tento me controlar...e você sabe que é difícil"

Nesse momento eu vi que ela parou de lavar, mas ainda estava de costas, imóvel.

"Eu pelo menos estou tentando fazer com que levemos isso numa boa... espera mais um pouco.. nós ainda temos uma vida inteira pra isso."

Ela continuava imóvel e eu decidi me levantar ficando ao seu lado e começo o novo.

"E eu não quero que você fique assim por causa disso.. eu faço o que você quiser para te animar.. se quiser atravesso o pais para comprar um bola de sorvete de sabor exótico.. compro o que você quiser, faço o que você quiser.. se você quiser eu ando com uma almofada na barriga para me sentir mais com você.. mas por favor... mantenha o otimismo.. ela esta chegando.."

"Será?" - ela olha pra mim. – "Eu não sei porque, tenho a impressão de que vou passar o resto da minha vida nessa situação..."

Eu sorrio abraçando-a com cuidado e dou um beijo de leve no seu cabelo.

"E quanto a idéia do travesseiro.." - ela olha pra mim sorrindo.

"Ei- eu já fico assustado- eu só estava te animando...- Sai dessa!"

"Ahhhhh então era só pra me agradar?"- ela começa a fazer um bico enorme.

"Biquinho igual ao da sua filha..."- eu digo, dando um selinho nela e colocando a mão na barriga dela também.

"É?"- ela começa a beijar meu pescoço- "você já viu?"- ela sorriu começando a me provocar. Poxa, será que ela não tinha entendido?

"Posso imaginar..."- eu digo, tentando me manter neutro àquele ataque.

"É..."- ela se vira completamente pra mim e começa a me dar um beijo mais profundo. As mãos são rápidas pelo meu corpo. Droga, eu não sou de ferro!

"Abby..."- eu tento repeli-la de mim- "pára com isso vai... A gente não conversou?"

"Aham..."- ela disse, ignorando totalmente o meu comentário. Continuou a me agarrar indo pra trás, e quando eu dei por mim já estávamos na sala e eu também não controlava minhas mãos. Nem outras partes do meu corpo, diga-se de passagem.

Ela me joga para cima do sofá e ali eu já havia perdido a noção do que é certo e do que é errado. Imediatamente ela começou a beijar o meu pescoço sem pudor, colocando suas mãos por toda parte. Quando eu desci minhas mãos tocando sua barriga, me toquei da besteira que estávamos fazendo.

"Abby.." - eu sussurrei no meio de um beijo.

"Hum!" - ela diz tirando a minha camisa.

"Não podemos fazer isso.. não agora. isso não seria certo..." - ela não liga para os meus comentários e coloca uma mão por dentro da minha cueca me acariciando. Eu suspiro forte e tiro minhas mãos do seu corpo. – "Abby.." - eu insisti – "eu não quero te machucar..."

Ela ainda usava suas mãos pelo meu corpo, quando um beijo é interrompido. Ela me encara e eu balanço minha cabeça tentando parecer o mais sensato possível. Ela se afasta com uma cara não muito boa e se senta no sofá encarando a parede. Eu visto a minha camisa e sento ao seu lado sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

De repente ela se levanta e eu olho para trás vendo aonde ela ia Será que ela estava magoada mais uma vez? Rapidamente ela volta com as mãos no bolsa e volta a sentar ao meu lado.

"Quer um pouco?" - ela fala mordendo o chocolate.

Eu começo a rir e ela ainda séria, devora quase todo o chocolate.

"Não, não..."- eu paro de rir- "sou um cavalheiro...Mulheres e crianças primeiro...como vocês são uma só, pode comer tudo. A necessidade é mais forte..."- eu dou um sorriso pequeno e ela continua séria, comendo o chocolate.

"Tá gostoso?"- eu continuo provocando e ela só confirma com a cabeça.

"Poxa! Você não faz sexo, não come chocolate...Eu não quero nem pensar o que você tem feito esses meses..."- ela me olha com uma cara de "nojo".

"Ei..."- eu fui me defendendo- "não diz o que você não sabe.."

"E eu espero que você não utilize dos momentos que eu estou num estado profundo de sono para se aproveitar de mim" – ela sorri e me estendo a ultima barrinha do chocolate.

"Eu nunca faria isso.. – eu sorrio comendo o chocolate. – mas bem que poderia ter feito.. como eu fui tolo de usar só fotos suas..."

Ela se virou me encarando piscando os olhos. Será que ela tinha acreditado naquilo!

"Como?" – ela diz em descrença.

"Brincadeira linda.." – eu me aproximo e lhe dou um beijo. Ela apóia sua mãos no meu peito e eu olho para baixo vendo a sujeira que ela havia feito. – "Você pelo menos deveria ter lambido os dedos antes de fazer isso.." – eu me aproximo beijando-a novamente e ela coloca a mão na barriga pulando pra trás.

"O que foi?" – eu pergunto já com a "antena" ligada pensando no que estava prestes a poder acontecer.

"Acho que ela chutou..." – ela diz passando a mão pela barriga.

"É?"- eu disse todo empolgado, colocando a mão em cima também, mas não sentia nada.

"Ela só chuta pra mamãe, John..."- ela disse, me mostrando a língua.

"É..."- eu disse desanimado, tirando a mão da barriga dela, mas ela puxa minha mão rapidamente de novo. Eu abri um enorme sorriso quando senti uma pequena pressão.

"Ou não..."- ela disse sorrindo mais um pouco- "deixa eu lavar as mãos..."

"Não, peraí"- eu a segurei- "deixa eu sentir mais um pouquinho..."-eu sorri e ela me virou os olhos.

"Carter, também não é assim... A menina não é lutadora...ela só chuta pra dizer que está viva...Não porque o paizinho dela quer que ela chute toda hora, se não a mamãe morre..."- ela apoiou a mão no sofá e levantou com certa dificuldade.

"O que nós vamos fazer pra aproveitar o tempo a mais que temos hoje?"- eu disse sentado no sofá, com a T.V muda enquanto ela estava lá atrás, na pia.

Ela ficou em silêncio e eu repeti a pergunta.

"Hein?"- eu disse, vendo-a chegar de novo com "aquela" cara desanimada- "tá, isso não. Não pode ser outra coisa?"- ela continuava emburrada- "que tal uma massagem?"- eu disse, tentando anima-la.

"Ah, lindo..."- ela disse num tom sarcástico- "considerando que eu não posso nem virar de bruços e o estado que as suas massagens me deixam, ia ser muito útil..."- ela continua hostil.

"E que tal eu fazer uma massagem nos seus pés! Aposto que eles pedem isso há tempos..." – eu sorrio e fico na expectativa de sua resposta.

"Tudo bem.. vou aceitar.. pior do que estão, com certeza não vão ficar.." – ela largou o pano de prato de lado e eu me levantei seguindo-a pelas escadas. Entrando no quarto, a abracei por trás segurando sua barriga e a soltei quando ela tirou a chinela e sentou na cama.

Eu sorri pra ela e fui ao banheiro e pego algumas coisas necessitarias para aliviar. Aproveito e pego um óleo de amêndoas, caso ela resolvesse deixar eu passar na sua barriga. Lavo minhas mãos e volto para o quarto onde ela estava sentada na cama com os pés pendurados.

"Onde você quer que eu fique?" – ela fala olhando pros pés.

"Na cama mesmo.. só vai um pouco mais pra trás, pra eu poder sentar.. "

Ela se arrasta na cama e se senta colocando alguns travesseiros nas suas costas. Eu me sento a sua frente colocando o que havia pegado ao meu lado colocando um pé dela perto de mim.

Passei um pouco de creme na mão para deslizar melhor e comecei a massagem. Ela sempre me disse que eu fazia um massagem muito boa. Não sei se é verdade, ms eu gostava de fazer. É um jeito de sentir o corpo da outra pessoa relaxado de uma outra forma. Eu massageio o centro com força e depois faço o mesmo com todo ele. A vejo fechar os olhos, se eu bem conheço a mulher que tenho, daqui a pouco ela estaria dormindo. Faço mais um pouco e troco de perna, colocando a já massageada em cima da cama com cuidado. Repito o processo com o outro pé, vendo-a ela se fecher um pouco. Ela ainda não estava dormindo.

Terminei, colocando agora a outra perna do lado daquela. Ela abre os olhos pesadamente me olhando colocar o creme no chão.

"Brigada..."- ela diz bocejando e caindo deitada na cama.

"De nada.."- eu digo, sentando na cama também. Ela vira de lado, de costas pra mim, se espreguiçando um pouco.

"Tira a blusa um pouco..."- eu peço, já com os dedos por debaixo dela pra ajuda-la.

"Pra que?"- ela me olhava desconfiada. Eu sorrio explicando.

"Calminha...Só quero passar aqui também..."- eu digo tocando suas costas nuas, com a camiseta dela já perto do pescoço. Ajudo-a tirar e ela permanece de costas, agora um pouco mais encostada em mim.

Ponho um pouco de creme na mão direita e coloco nas suas costas.

"Ai...tá gelado, Carter!"- ela começa a reclamar.

"Deixa de ser chorona..." – eu falo passando minhas mãos levemente em movimentos circulares pelas suas costas. – "estou querendo ajuda-las..."

Ela permanece em silêncio durante todo o tempo que eu fico passando o óleo nas suas costas. Massageio os seus ombros e como um toque final dou um beijo nos seus ombros. Olho pra ela que parecia estar dormindo um sono pesado. Me levanto da cama com cuidado para não acorda-la, guardo as coisas no banheiro e volto para cobri-la. Quando eu estou levantando o lençol ela abre os olhos.

"Porque parou?" – ela sorri e eu me sento ao seu lado na cama.

"Você deveria estar dormindo.. essa também era a intenção.." – eu disse sorrindo.

"Dormir a tarde toda.. – ela fala sentando-se na cama. – e.. peraí... você esta querendo se livrar de mim porque!"

"Não estou querendo me livrar de você.. só pensava que estava cansada..."

"Pois não estou... estou sem sono.. eu também esperava que isso me ajudasse a dormir... mas se você quiser dormir.. não tem problema.. eu vou ver algum filme.. mexer um pouco no computador.." – ela diz ja se levantando da cama.

"E perder de ficar com a minha linda esposa? Nem por todo sono do mundo..." – ela se vira sorrindo e eu a puxo com cuidado, sentando-a no meu colo.

"Isso não é uma boa idéia.." – ela diz sorrindo, vendo a minha dificuldade em respirar.

"Eu agüento você, fica tranqüila..."- eu disse sorrindo, sentindo o peso dela sobre mim.

Eu a abracei pela cintura e nós ficamos longos minutos em silêncio, olhando para o nada. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando no bebê, no parto, enfim, nas próximas semanas que mudariam a nossa vida pra sempre.

"Que foi?"- eu disse, beijando as costas dela, depois de ouvir um longo suspiro vindo dali.

"Nada, por que?"- ela tentou disfarçar. Hum, como se conseguisse mentir pra mim...

"No que você ta pensando?"- eu coloquei a mão na barriga dela pra ela saber que eu já tinha capitado a mensagem.

"Não sei, acho que ta me batendo o medo..."- ela disse, deslizando no meio das minhas pernas, se aconchegando melhor. Meus braços cruzaram o colo dela, e ela estava deitada sobre a minha coxa.

"Medo?"- eu percebi que tinha chegado o momento do pânico. O meu papel agora era não só agir como marido e pai, mas como o bom médico que eu era, e já tinha feito isso centenas de vezes.

"Humrum.." – ela mexe com a cabeça e eu seguro a sua mão.

"É normal sentir isso.. eu também estou com a mesma sensação..." – ela levantou o olhar e eu sorrio tentando passar alguma confiança nas minhas palavras.

"Será que vamos ser bons pais!" – ela diz olhando de novo para baixo.

"Nós! Não tem nem como não ser.. nascemos para isso... você é uma mulher maravilhosa Abby.. nossa filha vai ter orgulho da mãe que tem.. e eu vou tentar seguir seus passos.. a gente chega lá..." – eu fico em silêncio passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo e ela solta minha mão.

"Sabe o que estava pensando um dia desses?" – ela diz quebrando o silêncio.

"Não.." – eu tiro as mãos dos seus cabelos – "o que?"

"Se eu não tivesse casado com você... como seria a minha vida..."

"Provavelmente um tédio.." – eu falo rapidamente e ela se levanta sorrindo.

"Você se acha grande coisa né?"

"Quem mais iria lhe dar tudo o que eu estou lhe proporcionando agora...? Hein?" – eu seguros suas mãos, beijando-as vendo o seu sorriso.

"Você sabia que eu sempre sonhei em ter um filho com você..?" – ela diz sem me encarar. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu acho que ela me faz uma revelação desse gênero.

"É?" - eu perguntei sem olhá-la. Era estranho. Nós estávamos tão acostumados a nos amar sem demonstrar que quando um de nós o fazia soava como...Como... Bem, não sei explicar. Soava estranho. A gente tinha vergonha. Não sei se vergonha seria um termo bom, mas era estranho, muito estranho.

Ela continuou em silêncio e foi indo até o banheiro. Escutei a torneira abrir e dentro de poucos minutos se fechar. Eu continuei sentado na cama, sentado, esperando por ela. Eu sei que aquelas coisas eram comuns na gravidez, mas se tratando dela, não queria que nada a chateasse.

Vi-a voltar logo depois. Deitou na cama de lado de novo, olhando pra mim. Eu não sabia direito o que falar ou o que fazer. Eu tinha tanto medo enquanto ela, mas o meu eu não podia demonstrar. Tinha de ser o apoio dela.

Eu me deitei apagando as luzes. Eu acho que estava na hora de dormir. Nada do que uma boa noite de sono para que colocássemos os nossos pensamentos em ordem.

Continua..


	3. Hormônios

Já se passaram quatro dias desde que tivemos aquela conversinha. Parece que depois de esclarecermos algumas coisas ela se sentia melhor. Mas o nervosismo porque o dia se aproximava cada dia mais tomou conta do nossos dia-a-dia. Eu praticamente já não dava mais plantões. Susan entendeu bem aminha situação e eu não queria deixar Abby só em casa. Hoje era o meu dia de folga e decidi leva-la ao shopping para vermos umas ultimas coisinhas pra Julie. Saímos de casa e eu coloquei no carro uma malinha para Abby e outra pra bebê, caso ela decidisse nascer antes da hora. Afinal, sendo filha de quem é.. eu só espero surpresas vindo da parte dela.

Entramos em uma loja e prontamente uma vendedora ofereceu cadeira, chá, comida, tudo para que Abby se sentisse mais confortável. Mas como sempre, ela dava uma de durona e recusava a ajuda dos outros.

"Pra quando é?" – a vendedora pergunta enquanto nós escolhíamos uns vestidinhos.

"Se ela vir no dia certo.. daqui a umas duas semanas..." – eu disse sorrindo e me voltando para Abby.

"Você prefere rosa ou amarelo?"– ela fala colocando os dois na frente dela.

"Os dois.. ?"

"Não perde essa mania, hein, Carter?"- ela foi rindo e ainda olhava pros dois indecisa- "vai, escolhe! Um só!"

"Nãaaaaao, que miséria! Leva os dois...um é do papai e outro da mãe"- eu disse com uma voz engraçada, arrancando um sorriso alto da vendedora.

"Desculpe"- a moça disse quando Abby olhou pra ela mais seriamente.

"Imagina..."- eu disse sorrindo a moça, tentando amenizar o clima, mas só o piorei. Abby fez uma cara feia e foi andando sozinha pra outra prateleira.

Eu sorri a moça novamente e corri atrás dela, que além de colocar os dois vestidos no carrinho, tinha pego tudo quanto era coisa. Nem se quer olhava, pro produto, só colocava no carrinho, sem olhar pra trás.

"Ei, espera aí..."- eu fui, dando dois passas mais rápido pra alcançá-la.

"Eu não, vai lá com a mocinha..."- ela disse sem olhar na minha cara e foi para a 3a fileira, pegando de tudo um pouco. Acho que já tinham pelo menos 6 mamadeiras repetidas naquele carrinho.

"Abby...não começa, vai!"- eu disse, com toda calma do mundo. Hoje eu não iria brigar,.

Ela não olhou pra mim e só me mostrou o dedo do meio. Só o que eu podia fazer era rir, ela tava toda estressadinha com o mínimo de coisa. Que fofo!

Ela me viu rir e pareceu ficar ainda mais irritada. Quando eu dei por mim, ela estava na porta da loja, indo em direção a área de alimentação. Eu comecei a rir sozinho. Pedi a moça que embrulhasse tudo, paguei com o cartão de credito rapidamente e fui atrás dela que já quase se perdia na multidão das filas.

Rapidamente a alcancei. Ela não conseguia andar muito rápido mesmo e eu as vezes tirava proveito disso. Fiquei na sua frente e ela deu aquele olhar matador com os olhos já cheios d´água. Eu acenei negativamente com a cabeça e peguei no seu braço sorrindo. Ela virou o olhar e eu a puxei para um canto mais calmo.

"Abby.." – eu falo pegando no seu rosto. – "eu nem preciso repetir que eu nunca olharia para uma outra mulher sabendo que eu tenho você..."

Ela funga engolindo o seu choro e eu passo meu dedo pelos seus olhos evitando que as lagrimas caíssem. A puxei em um abraço e ela repousou o seu rosto no meu peito deixando as lagrimas correrem pelo seu rosto, limpando-as rapidamente.

"Me desculpa.." – ela fala olhando pra mim e eu seco o seu rosto com minhas mãos. – "eu não sei o que dá a mim... eu simplesmente explodo por motivos que eu sei que são totalmente estúpidos."

"Por incrível que pareça.. eu te entendo Abby..." – ela sorri e eu me aproximo beijando-a. – "Vamos pegar nossas compras? Ainda queria comer alguma coisinha antes de ir embora..."

"Que compras?"- ela pergunta meio assustada.

"Ué...você não fez uma pequena compra lá na loja?"- eu começo a sorrir.

"Você não..."- eu a interrompo.

"Claro que sim, pensei que você quisesse..."- eu digo, sorrindo pela sua reação.

"Mas John..."-e começa a rir também, descrente. Eu pego em sua mão e começo a nos conduzir para a loja- "eu estava te provocando! Você vai dar o seu salário naquela loja..."- nós chegamos bem perto da entrada e antes de seguirmos eu resolvo provoca-la mais um pouco.

"É que realmente a moça é muito bonita e eu quero dar uma comissão alta a ela..."- o tapa é instantâneo. Eu rio, me doendo e ela começa a rir depois de me chamar de "chorão". Entramos na loja e eu logo vejo a grande quantidade de sacolas em cima do balcão.

"Devem ser estas..."- eu digo pra ela que acena negativamente pra mim.

"Você é louco..."- eu pego rapidamente todas as sacolas e agradeço a moça quem mal olha pra mim. O olhar matador de Abby realmente funcionava.

Como o carro estava perto da loja, primeiro eu guardo as nossas compras e depois voltamos ao shopping aproveitar aquelas comidas cheias de calorias que todas as praças de alimentação ofertam. Paramos bem no meio das mesas e vejo Abby olhando para os lados decidindo o que vai comer.

"E aí?" – ela olha pra mim e puxa uma cadeira para sentar.

"E ai o que?" – eu sento ao seu lado encarando-a.

"O que você acha que eu deveria comer?"

"Me diga você.. o que você tem vontade? Sem poupar gosto e dinheiro.. pode falar..."

"Hum..." – ela se vira na cadeira olhando para os lados. – "queria uma pizza.. mas um sanduíche também seria uma boa.. mas tem um crepe ali que... ai.. não.. acho que vou comer um franguinho grelhado.. ou quem sabe um sorvete..."

"Só isso?" – eu enrugo minha testa e ela sorri.

"Ah.. me ajuda.. é serio... eu como qualquer coisa.. o que você tem em mente?"

"Bom... poderíamos tomar sorvete depois.. mas antes da porcaria, que tal algo mais saudável? Poderiamos ir de sanduíches naturais.. com pão integral..."

A medida que eu vou falando ela vai fazendo careta. Eu acho que ela não estava gostando muito da minha idéia.

"Topa?"- eu disse sorrindo pra ver se a animava. Ela não parece apreciar muito mas acabou concordando. Eu pedi que ela esperasse enquanto eu atravessava a praça e comprava os lanches. Não queria que ela ficasse andando pra lá e pra cá, ainda mais com aquele shopping lotado do jeito que estava.

Voltei com uma bandeja com os dois sanduíches e dois sucos. O de maracujá pra ela e laranja pra mim. Um sucinho para acalmar seus nervos não iria nada mal.

Sentei na frente dela que olhou por cima dos lanches.

"Você não vai me fazer comer beterraba, né?"- eu sorri, dando o outro lanche pra ela.

"Não, senhora. Só cenoura..."- eu sorri, vendo-a pegar o lanche com vontade e dar um gole no suco.

"Maracujá? Tá me chamando de estressada?"- ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não, só acho melhor prevenir"- eu disse, começando a comer meu lanche também. Demoramos um pouco a comer, conversando sobre assuntos amenos.

A medida que fomos acabando, ela parecia um pouco cansada. Eu joguei tudo no lixo e voltei a mesa, ajudando-a se levantar.

"Que sorvete você quer?"- eu disse, enquanto íamos indo pra frente de mãos dadas.

"Deixa..vamos deixar o sorvete pra outro dia..."- ela disse e eu estranhei. Abby recusando sorvete?

"Nem se for de chocolate?"- eu provoquei, tendo a certeza de que agora assim ela iria aceitar.

"Não...vamos pra casa, vai..."- ela foi me puxando pra porta do estacionamento. Estranho, muito estranho.

Eu a ajudei a entrar no carro enquanto e fui dirigindo calmamente para casa. Ela parecia tão cansada que nem o som ela fez questão de ligar. Quando paramos no sinal eu segurei sua mão e ela olhou pra mim sorrindo. Com certeza não deveria ser nada demais.. só cansaço mesmo. Dirigi com cuidado até em casa e entramos pela porta da sala subindo imediatamente para o quarto. Sem falar nada, ela trocou de roupa, vestiu uma camisola e se deitou na cama caindo no sono quase que instantaneamente. Eu fechei as cortinas e deixei a porta aberta, descendo as escadas para não incomoda-la mais ainda.

Continua..


	4. Contrações

_**Postando a pedidos.. ehehe hoje a fic vai pra Carol e pra Natasha! Continuem lendo e quem puder da uma review! Bjs!**_

* * *

Me sento no computador verificando algumas coisas na internet, vejo um pouco de televisão e olho para o relógio constatando que ja passavam das 6 horas e nada dela acordar. Subi as escadas para ver se realmente estava tudo bem e ela continuava dormindo. Fui diretamente para a cozinha abrindo o armário a procura de algo leve para fazer. Abro a geladeira e pego alguns legumes e verduras e coloco-as em cima da mesa. Volto para o computador e pego uma receita de sopa que havia separado mais cedo. Começo a seguir todos os passos da receita tentando não errar em nada, para não causar uma catástrofe.

Enquanto eu provava a minha obra de arte, vejo a luz do corredor sendo acesa e vou até a escada ver se ela estava bem.

"Dormiu bem?" – eu pergunto subindo as escadas vendo-a bocejar parada no ultimo degrau.

"Aham..."- ela vem descendo devagar e eu a abraço quando ela está no primeiro degrau ficando quase da minha altura – "cheiro gostoso...que é?"- ela diz, olhando pro fogão.

"Sopa..."- eu sabia a carinha que viria por ali e não foi diferente do que eu imaginei.

"Não tinha algo mais gostosinho não?"- ela sai da escada e vai bisbilhotar na panela.

"Não reclama, moça..."- eu a segui, mexendo um pouco e testando o sal.

Ela sentou na cadeira e se debruçou no braço.

"Ainda com sono?"- eu estranhei o comportamento dela.

"Não..."- disse quando fechava os olhos- "acho que foi o suco"- ela riu e eu sorri de volta. Coloquei os pratos e a colher, juntamente com o guardanapo na mesa.

"Já está com fome?"- era relativamente cedo comparado o horário que nós jantávamos, mas nunca se pode negar comida a uma grávida.

"Um pouco... Até que esse negócio tá cheiroso...Vamos comer?"- ela disse, olhando pra dentro da panela esperando uma resposta minha.

"Tudo bem" - eu disse, começando a servir nosso prato.

Sento ao seu lado e ela pega duas torradas colocando-as ao lado do prato. Com a colher mexe um pouco a sopa antes de colocar finalmente na boca.

"Quente.." – ela diz voltando a colher e soprando o liquido.

"Claro.." – eu digo pegando uma torrada – "acabou de sair do forno.. queria que estivesse gelado?"

Ela me encara e pega a colher levando a sopa ate a boca. Não demoramos muito para acabarmos aquilo me levanto pegando os pratos e jogando-os na pia. Ela continuava sentada brincando com os guardanapos enquanto eu fazia todo o serviço. Eu olho pra ela que não desviava o olhar. Sua cabeça estava longe... provavelmente em outra dimensão bem longe de mim.

Sento a sua frente esperando que ela voltasse a reparar em mim.

"O que?" – ela fala piscando quando vê que eu a encarava.

"Quer sobremesa?"

"Hum.. o que tem?" – ela pergunta sem dar muito importância, como fazia das outras vezes.

"O que você quiser eu tenho.. basta pedir..."

"Tem chocolate?"- ela continua olhando pro guardanapo com uma mão enquanto eu seguro a outra.

"Uhum.."- eu aceno com a cabeça e vou me levantar quando ela me segura.

"Olha, não precisa não, viu?"- ela me olha sorrindo- "to bem assim, não preciso engordar mais. Nem to com muita vontade..."

"Você tá doente?"- eu fico descrente. Chocolate? Abby recusar CHOCOLATE?

"Não"- ela me sorriu- "só estou sem vontade..."- disse, levantando da cadeira- "eu vou lá pra cima, tá?"

"Vai dormir de novo?"- eu não estava gostando nada desse negócio.

"Não, Carter, ow! Só vou tomar banho..." disse me recriminando por estar recriminando-a. Vi-a subir a escada enquanto eu dava uma geral na cozinha.

Assim que terminei, fui também indo pro quarto. Já não escutava o barulho do chuveiro no corredor. Entrei no quarto no mesmo instante que ela abria a porta do banheiro. Senti o cheiro e vi o cabelo molhado. Sim, ela tinha tomado banho mesmo.

"Tá se sentindo melhor?"- eu perguntei, vendo-a enxugar os cabelos com a toalha.

"Ué, não tava mal.."- ela parou subitamente de falar e fechou os olhos pesadamente.

"Que foi?"- eu disse prontamente, já preocupado. Ela voltou ao normal e riu do meu excesso de cautela.

"Nada, homem! O bebe chutou, só isso!" - ela riu, indo estender a toalha no banheiro. Pude ver que ela pegava um escova e começava a pentear o cabelo. Quando estava desembaraçado, ela jogou o corpo pra frete e pra trás, para dar "volume", como ela dizia.

"Dá próxima vez você vomita a Julie.."- eu sorri e ela me olhou com aquela cara do tipo "cala a boca". Sentei na cama e a olhei de novo. Eu não estava louco, ela não estava bem.

Mas uma vez ela caminhou pelo quarto procurando por alguma coisa que eu não estava certo do que seria. Olhou a sua bolsa e pegou algo colocando na boca. Voltou para perto da cama sentando e pegando o hidratante, passando nos seus braços.

"Quer ajuda?" – eu pergunto vendo que ela não alcançaria as pernas.

"Precisa não..." – eu fico observando-a e ela para o que estava fazendo olhando pra mim. – "Tem mais o que fazer não?"

Eu aceno mostrando que não e ela sorri colocando o hidratante de lado.

"Quando você volta a trabalhar?"

"Amanhã.. a tarde.. meia troca... não vou demorar muito lá não.. porque?"

"Por nada.. amanha de manha eu estava pensando em sair um pouco.. ir a uma praia.. qualquer coisa.. eu não agüento mais ficar direto em..." – ela para de falar, baixa a cabeça olhando pra barriga, colocando uma mão por cima dela, e observando-a melhor eu vejo que ela respirava fundo com uma certa dificuldade.

"Abby?" – eu me aproximo sentando próximo a ela tocando a sua mão. – "você esta realmente se sentindo bem! Por favor.. não me esconda.. por menor que seja a dor..."

Ela levanta o rosto com os olhos bem abertos e respira fundo fazendo bico.

"Deve ter sido essa tua sopa..." – ela sorri e eu respiro aliviado vendo que provavelmente ela não estava tão mal.. mas mesmo assim eu iria insistir naquele assunto.

"Não quer que eu de uma olhada?"- eu disse sem pensar muito.

"Olhada onde?"- ela começa a rir mas logo para, fechando mais uma vez os olhos em dor.

"Caramba, eu to falando sério...isso não é chute e você sabe muito bem"- eu já comecei a ficar muito preocupado e 500 coisas já passavam pela minha cabeça.

"Relaxa, John..."- ela disse entre dentes, enrugando o rosto. Deus, o que ela tinha?

"Abby, vamos pra o hospital, vai..."- eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Tá louco?"- ela parou um pouco de se mexer- "não é pra tanto, vai.."- ela parecia bem tranqüila. Talvez fosse só um chute mesmo.

Vi que ela estava melhor e resolvi tomar um banho rápido. Não ia colocar o pijama ainda, não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Ela também estava trocada, com uma calça de moletom larga e uma blusa de linha de manda comprida. Talvez ela também estivesse cismada com algo.

Fui pro banheiro e tomei uma ducha voando. Meu ouvido estava bem atento, mas até o presente momento, nada. Sai do box, e comecei a me trocar. Quando só faltava a camiseta, eu escutei ela gritar. Larguei tudo o que estava fazendo e abro a porta vendo-a sentada na cama mordendo a boca com força segurando a barriga. Eu me aproximo me abaixando sua frente, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo.

"Abby?" – ela olha pra mim piscando. – "você acha que isso pode ser uma contração?" – eu pergunto tentando manter a calma (o que era impossível naquele momento).

Ela acena com a cabeça e eu me levanto olhando par aos lados. Antes eu ja tinha tudo programado na minha mente no que fazer quando esse momento chegasse.. mas quando ele chega mesmo, ficamos com a cabeça a mil, sem saber direito o que pensar. Minhas pernas travaram, mas ao olhar pra ela vi que tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação.

"Respira fundo.. calma que eu ja volto.."

Saí correndo pelo quarto, vestindo uma camisa, coloco as chaves do carro no bolso junto com a carteira e corro para o quarto da Julie colocando bolsa que ja estava preparada a quase um mês debaixo do braço. Volto para o quarto e ajudo Abby a se levantar.

"Com calma.. respira com calma.." – eu falava nervoso e fomos caminhando lentamente até a porta do quarto, quando ela parou se apoiando de novo. Pronto, mais uma contração.

Descemos as escadas com todo o cuidado do mundo para que nada acontecesse. Acompanhei os seus passos e parava sempre que ela sentia algo mais forte.

"Estão vindo de quantos em quantos minutos.. você sabe?"

"Estão bem espaçadas ainda.. dá tempo de sobra pra chegar ao hospital.." – ela sorria enquanto nós caminhávamos lentamente até a porta de casa.

Ela estava calma. Calma demais. Muito mais do que eu sempre achei. Peguei a molho de chave e comecei a colocar as primeiras cinco chaves que vieram a minha mão. Nenhum virava e eu comecei a ficar mais nervoso ainda. Minha mão começou a tremer. Só o que me aliviava era a risada de Abby, vendo toda a minha atrapalhação.

"Calma..."- ela disse rindo, tirando as chaves da minha mão. Olhou dois segundos e pegou a chave certa, colocando-a na porta, abrindo-a instantaneamente, apoiada em mim. Eu sorri vendo a facilidade dela. Saímos e eu fechei a porta, ainda apoiando-a em mim. Fomos até o carro, e eu pus as malas no banco de trás e ela sentou normalmente no banco, quase não precisando de minha ajuda. Dei a volta, sentando no banco do motorista. Mais uma luta para colocar a chave do carro na ignição.

"Ei, você tá muito nervoso.."-ela passou a mão pelas minhas costas- quer qeu eu dirija?- ela disse sorrindo um pouco.

"Engraçadinha..."- eu disse, finalmente engatando a 1a marcha.

Andamos dois quarteirões até eu ouvi-la dar um gemido mais forte.

"Tá doendo?"- eu perguntei, meio perdendo a nossa do que disse.

"O que você acha?"- ela disse, no meio de outro gemido. A carinha dela de dor me matava.

"Certo.. vamos fazer a respiração de cachorrinho..." - eu sorri e ela começou fazendo e eu fazia junto para dar apoio moral.

Me controlei para não aumentar a velocidade para chegar logo ao hospital e por incrível que pareça, respeitei quase todos os sinais. Ainda bem que já passavam as dez da noite e o transito estava muito mais tranqüilo uma hora dessas. O único problema nisso tudo, era que era inicio de dezembro e o clima estava ficando insuportavelmente frio. Entro com o carro no hospital e estaciono descendo logo para ajuda-la. Quando eu abri a sua porta ela respirava fundo, segurando ainda mais a sua barriga e o medo começou a tomar conta de mim.

"De quanto em quanto tempo?"

"Não sei.. acho que uns 9 minutos... como pôde ser rapido assim?" - ela diz descendo do carro com cuidado.

"E eu que sei..." - deixo ela se segurando na lateral do carro e pego as coisas que havia deixado no banco de trás. Olho para o lado desejando achar uma cadeira de rodas sem sucesso. Apoio minhas mãos nas suas costas e conduzo-a lentamente até o elevador.

"Vamos direto para a maternidade.. por favor.." - ela diz ja respirando com uma certa dificuldade.

"Certo..."- eu nem pensava em contraria-la a uma hora dessas.

Caminhamos até o elevador e enquanto íamos subindo, ela se apoiou no meu feito. Quando estávamos quase chegando, ela agarrou minha blusa com força, sinalizando uma contração mais forte.

Eu passei a mão pelo rosto dela, que já estava um pouco suado.

"Agüenta firme, ok?"- eu apartei a mão dela e a porta do elevador logo de abriu. Ainda bem que não tínhamos muitos conhecidos naquela área do hospital, Abby não fiaria nada confortável, se eu a conheço bem.

Dei a entrada na recepção rapidamente. A moça me reconheceu, mas não fez nenhum comentário, vendo o estado de Abby que estava sentada na cadeira do nosso lado.

Logo eu vi um médico se aproximar de nós. Cumprimentei-o mas Abby nem olhou pra cima.

"Aaaai"- certo. Agora ela tinha começado a ficar desesperada. Eu não sabia se ela sentia mais dor ou mais medo. Mas eu tinha certeza que a minha preocupação com a saúde dela e do meu bebê alcançavam a soma dessas duas coisas nela.

"Quanto tempo ela ta assim?" - o medico fala ja fazendo com que uma equipe medica se aproximasse de nos.

"Cerca de uma hora.." - ela diz respirando fundo.

"E a bolsa ja estourou?"

"Ainda não.." - eu respondo vendo uma enfermeira colocando-a em uma cadeira de rodas eu fui seguindo-os até que o medico ajudou ela a deitar em uma cama.

"Bom.. vou só lavar minhas mãos e ja volto para ver de quanto você esta de dilatação."

Eu fiquei ao lado de Abby segurando as suas mãos enquanto o medico não vinha. A minha vontade ali era de eu mesmo fazer tudo aquilo. Olhei para uma caixa de luvas que estava perto de mim e ela reparou o meu olhar.

"Não..." - ela diz sorrindo. – "Nada disso.. você vai ficar aqui ao meu lado.."

Eu olhei para ela e relembro do parto de Julie... mas... se eu não me engano.. não seria uma médica que iria fazer o parto dela?

As coisas estavam estranhas. Eu já não tinha tanta segurança de que ia correr tudo também como no meu sonho. Tudo estava diferente. Eu, ela, os médicos.

Mais alguns minuto se passaram e as contrações só aumentavam. Eu já estava ficando desesperado com aquela demora.Ninguém vinha dizer nada!

"Deixa eu só dar uma olhada, vai?"- eu disse, seguindo para a parte de baixo da maca, onde o lençol cobria até a coxa dela.

"Pode ir saindo dai.."- ela ainda tinha forças pra me advertir- "sai dai Carter!"- ela disse num tom mais forte, dentro de uma expressão de dor. Vi que ela já estava toda molhada de suor, e as mãos agarravam o lençol pra tentar aliviar a dor. Eu fui voltando pro lado dela, quando escutei a porta abrir e vir o médico entrar com mais uma enfermeira.

"Desculpe a demora.." – ele diz sorrindo se virando par a enfermeira dando alguma instrução. Ela se aproxima e ajeita as penas de Abby, dando uma maior liberdade para que o medico verificasse o quanto ela estava de dilatação. Ele se aproximou e colocou uma mão no meio das pernas de Abby que olhava pra mim apreensiva. Eu segurei a sua mão e me aproximei para tentar ver alguma coisa.

"6 centimetros..." – ele diz tirando as luvas. – "Não demorara muito.. mas também não é para agora.. você vai querer anestesia!"

"Pelo Amor de Deus.. sim.." – ela diz apertando minha mão. O medico sorri e vai ao telefone no corredor provavelmente chamar o anestesista.

Enquanto isso, uma enfermeira ajudava Abby a colocar uma batinha que facilitasse todo aquele processo. Eu ajudei a sentá-la e a levantei da cama levando-a até o banheiro. Ela ja estava praticamente nua, então a envolvi no lençol sabendo que ela não gostava daquela exposição toda. Encostei a porta da frente e ela sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava ali provavelmente para fazer isso. Ela tira a sua camisa rapidamente e o sutiã enquanto eu segurava a sua mão e a bata em minhas mãos, reparando em qualquer sinal de "perigo".

Eu ajeitei a bata dela e ela continuava com aquela expressãozinha de preocupação.

"Calma, tá ok?"- eu disse olhando nos olhos dela. Ela respirou profundamente e eu amontoei as roupas delas num canto do banheiro, dentro de uma sacola.

Ela não disse nada e abriu a porta do banheiro. Eu sai atrás dela e a ajudei sentar na maca de novo. Ela já não estava tão calma e eu sentia que a qualquer momento ela ia entrar em pânico.

Assim que ela se deitou, veio mais uma contração e ela apertou forte a minha mão. Eu já via um pouco das lágrimas dela, não sei se pelo nervosismo ou pela dor. Olhei para o médico que permanecia conversando com a enfermeira enquanto ela se contorcia em dor.

"Esse anestesista vem ou não?"- eu disse, já impaciente, vendo-o olhar levemente pra mim.

"Dr..."- ele veio até mim – "nós não temos muito a fazer...Eu estou preocupado com uma coisa...acho melhor esperarmos um pouquinho até anestesia, ok?"- ele disse baixo, enquanto a enfermeira ia falar com Abby.

"Que tá acontecendo?"- por um momento, o medo me dominou.

_Continua.._


	5. Mais Alguns Empurrões

"Eu não sei se ela tem estrutura para agüentar um parto normal.." – ele disse olhando pra mim.

Ele só poderia estar de brincadeira né! Era uma pegadinha... é isso.. só pode..

"Bom... eu espero que as contração sigam um rumo certo.. vamos ligar um monitor cardíaco a ela e ao bebê... você ja sabe os procedimentos.. volto dentro de pouco tempo para ver se teremos que recorrer a uma cesárea ou não..".

A minha vontade ali era de xingar aquele medica inútil de todos os palavrões existentes na face da terra, mas naquele momento isso não ajudaria nada a nossa situação. Me aproximei de novo dela, puxando uma cadeira, segurando a sua mão. Vendo a sua cara de apavorada, fiz um afago nos seus cabelos e ela deu um sorriso nervoso.

"Quer que eu chame alguém!" – eu disse olhando a enfermeira ligar o aparelho que checava os batimentos cardíacos de Julie.

"Não.. – a voz dela quase não sai. – eu só quero que você fique aqui ao meu lado.."

Ela aperta ainda mais forte a minha mão e eu aceno olhando para o lado, vendo que a enfermeira começava a espeta-la, colocando soro e algum medicamente pra dor.

Ela fechava os olhos lentamente quando mais um contração chegava. Deus, aquilo deveria doer demais! A enfermeira saiu de perto e logo ela já quis saber o que estava acontecendo. Elas não era besta, sabia que ali tinha algo.

"Que é que tá acontecendo, hein?"- ela perguntou, impaciente. Eu achei melhor não preocupa-la com algo que nem sabíamos se ia realmente acontecer.

"Nada...o anestesista já vem..."- eu arrumei os fios de cabelos dela, já molhados pelo suor.

"Carter"- ela me olhou brava- "diga logo, po!"- ela disse, começando a respirar com dificuldade de novo. Ok, ela era médica, eu nunca poderia esquecer desse detalhe.

"Olha"- eu estava disposto a explicar tudo com a maior calma do mundo quando a porta abriu rapidamente.

Um homem alto, moreno claro trazendo a anestesia. Ótimo, Dr Kyle deveria ter mudado de idéia e percebido que ela agüentaria muito bem um parto normal.

Ele se aproximou, se apresentando e pediu que Abby se sentasse olhando pra mim pra que ele pudesse aplicar a injeção na coluna.

Eu vi a carinha dela de assustada. Realmente ela não ia muito com a cara das agulhas... pelo menos quando a paciente era ela.

Eu ajudei a puxar a sua bata e a segurei enquanto o medico aplicava a anestesia. Quando finalmente ele havia feito, ela abaixou sua cabeça nos meus braços e eu a beijei mostrando que eu estava ali pro que desse e viesse.

Ajudamos a deita-la de novo e a enfermeira voltou para o quarto checando os sinais vitais. Eu olhei por trás dela a ficha e vi que tudo estava indo bem. Me apoiei ao seu lado na cama e beijei a sua testa vendo-a me encarar por um certo tempo.

"John..." – ela diz quando eu me sento em uma cadeira. – "será que tudo vai dar mesmo certo?"

"Esta tudo correndo bem Abby... não há com o que se preocupar.. você sabe como são essas coisas... são demoradas e doem mais do que deveriam.. mas vai valer a pena... daqui a uns anos recordaremos com carinho cada momento que passamos antes que Julie nascesse..." – eu beijo suas mãos e ela sorri timidamente olhando para a porta do quarto. – "Quer que eu chame o medico para ele checar de novo?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça e eu apertei o botão que chamava o medico para qualquer urgência. Em poucos segundos ele estava lá e eu pedi que ele visse novamente. Quando ele colocou a mão vi Abby olhar pra cima meio incomodada com aquela situação.

"Quase 8 cm´s...está quase na hora..."- ele sorriu, tentando anima-la sem sucesso, que pelo contrário, só ficou mais e mais ansiosa.

Ele foi até a porta e chamou mais duas enfermeiras. A hora tinha chegado. Não tinha como fugir. O medo e a emoção tomaram conta de mim quando eu percebi que dali a poucos minutos eu ia conhecer a minha filhinha.

As contrações delas foram tendo um espaço menor e ela já gritava baixinho de dor, apertando a minha mão e agarrando o lençol. Eu não sei porque, mas naquela hora me deu uma vontade enorme de ligar pra Maggie. Eu era o marido, a amava mais do que tudo mas eu não sei porque, eu queria muito que Maggie estivesse lá. Talvez que não queria pra Abby o que eu sentia. A distancia da minha família.

Mas diante daquela situação, o pensamento foi tão rápido quando veio. O médico se aproximou mais, se posicionando na frente dela. Ia ser agora...ele mediu de novo e disse.

"9 cm´s, Abby"- ele sorriu pra mim também- "pode começar a empurrar..."

Eu apertei ainda mais forte a sua mão e uma enfermeira se localizou ao seu lado colocando uma mãos nas suas costas e segurando a sua outra mão, para ajuda-la no processo. Eu ainda beijei a sua cabeça e disse que tudo daria certo, antes que finalmente entrássemos em ação.

"Na contagem.." – o medico diz a postos. – "Um, dois, três.. empurra...!"

Conforme aquelas contagens aumentavam, a dor dela também. Ela evitava gritar alto para não demonstrar o que estava sentindo para não me preocupar, mas em compensação segurava a minha mão com uma força que parecia que ia quebrá-la. A enfermeira ajudou empurrando suas costas mais uma vez quando o medico pediu para ela respirar um pouco, pois dessa vez seria um pouco mais forte.

"Não vai demorar mais.." – ele fala tentando manter o clima agradável na sala. – "Mais três vezes e ela nasce..."

Eu sorri nervoso com aquela afirmação. Estava ainda mais perto do nosso sonho se realizar. Abby respirava fundo e eu acompanha a sua respiração. Parecia que eu que estava ali tentando por no mundo a nossa filhinha. O medico mandou empurrar mais forte e dessa vez ela gritou alto fazendo com que eu pulasse no susto. Olho para baixo e vejo o medico ja vendo alguma coisa e sinto o meu estomago começar a embrulhar. Ahh não.. seria que isso seria igual ao sonho!

Me seguro na maca, me apoiando. Não, não aconteceria de novo.

"O último, Abby, eu promete"- vejo o médico falar, se inclinando ao máximo pra pegar o neném. Abby dá um suspiro e em seguida um grito enorme. Acho que foi aquele grito que não me deixou cair duro mais uma vez. Vejo-o que o bebê tinha saído, mas a expressão do Dr. Kyle não era nada boa. Assim que deu o último suspiro, caiu deitada pesadamente na maca. Eu não sabia se via como estava Julie ou ficava com Abby. Foi então que eu percebi o silêncio na sala. Nenhum grito de Abby...nenhum choro de Julie! Eu não tinha escutado-a chorar ainda. O desespero tomou conta de mim. Não, não podia ser! Essa parte do sonho eu queria que fosse pulada.

"Carter!" - ela ainda teve forças pra gritar comigo, percebendo também o silêncio- "que aconteceu? Cadê ela, Carter? Faz alguma coisa!"- ela começou a chorar e eu logo fui pra perto do médico, que depois de cortar o cordão, começou a dar um tapinha nela.

Alguns segundos depois, que pareceram diversos séculos para nós, nós já a podíamos ouvir berrar a plenos pulmões.

A enfermeira logo trouxe o pano e a embrulhou, levando até Abby que lutava para manter os olhos abertos. Olhei pra Abby que a segurava bem perto do peito. Ela sorria e chorava, num misto de emoção que eu podia imaginar. Fiquei sorrindo de longe, enquanto Abby olhava pra ela encantada. Vi Julie subir a mãozinha e colocar um dedinho perto da boca de Abby que começou a beija-lo. Quando eu vi, o dedo dela estava dentro da boca dela e Abby começou a chorar ainda mais. Eu fiquei babando ali naquela cena e nem ouvi quando a enfermeira me chamou.

"Dr!"- ela disse agora mais alto e eu acordei do "sonho"- "não vai ver sua filha?"- eu sorri, caminhando pro lado de Abby, que já tinha Julie nos braços.

"Era o que você esperava?" – Abby pergunta beijando a cabecinha de Julie.

"Sim.." – eu falo meio abobalhado. Me aproximo mais um pouco e coloco a minha mão com cuidado no seu rostinho. Era impressão minha ou ela sorria pra mim? Analiso cada detalhezinho.. ela era perfeita, igual ao sonho. Me abaixo, beijando com cuidado a sua cabeça e olho pra Abby vendo que ela não parava de sorrir. Passo meus dedos nos seus dedinhos contando-os e constatando que tinham dez ali, a conta certa.

"Com licença?" – a enfermeira se aproxima roubando Julie de nós. – "mas eu preciso leva-la para o pediatra.. daqui a pouco ela volta para os papais..."

Eu e Abby sorrimos e eu vi a enfermeira levar para longe o meu bem mais precioso. Volto minha atenção para Abby que evidentemente estava morta de cansaço, lhe dou um beijo e ela sorri segurando a minha mão.

"Conseguimos.." – eu disse vendo-a relaxar no travesseiro.

"Sim.." – ela sorri. – "Agora você pode chamar quem quiser.. missão cumprida..."

"Agora descanse.." – eu falo vendo-a piscar pesadamente. – "Quando Julie voltar eu te acordo.. vou ligar para Susan e nossos pais para avisar que tudo saiu bem.. qualquer coisa é só me chamar..."

Ela acenou e eu fui indo até a porta. Sai, não tirando o sorriso do rosto. Não me cabia de tanta felicidade. Não sabia nem pra onde ir, qualquer um diria que eu estava perdido e não que trabalha ali há 10 anos.

Continua..


	6. Fazendo Contato

_**Que maldade! Desculpa Andrea! ehuahuehuahea vou me redimir.. vou postar mais um agora.. pra vocês! bjsss**_

****

* * *

Eu não queria deixa-la sozinha lá em cima, mas a minha vontade de descer e contar pra todos os meus amigos que minha fofinha tinha nascido era enorme.

Fui até a recepção e pedi pra usar o telefone. Não sabia se ligava pra minha mãe, pra Maggie e Eric ou só pedia pra transferirem lá pra baixo. Decidi que era melhor falar com minha mãe, que estava tão ansiosa quanto nós para que esse momento chegasse logo.

O telefone tocou duas vezes e ela atendeu. Acho que já devia estar pressentindo algo.

"Alo?" – ela diz com uma voz sonolenta. Eu olho para o relógio e vejo que passavam das 3 da manhã.

"Mãe.." – eu falo sem conter o meu sorriso.

"John! O que aconteceu?"

"Só liguei para te dar os parabéns.. isto é.. receber os parabéns..."

"Hum! Julie nasceu?" – ela fala gritando no meu ouvido.

"Sim... ha poucos minutos.. a sra. é a primeira a saber.. estamos aqui na maternidade do County.. quando quiser vê-la.. é so vir.."

"Eu já estou indo para aí meu filho.." – ela fala afoita – "meus parabéns! Ela nasceu perfeitinha! Saudável?"

"Totalmente perfeita... estão agora pesando-a e fazendo exame do pezinho.. aquelas coisas de sempre..."

"Eu ja estou indo. Qualquer coisa que precisar me liga que eu levo.. Abby esta bem?"

"Perfeitamente.. – eu olhei pra porta do quarto - muito cansada.. mas isso é natural.."

"Va curtir sua família.. – ela realmente parecia empolgada - parabéns meu filhos! Eu nem posso acreditar que nasceu a minha primeira netinha!"

Minha mãe desliga o telefone e eu nunca senti tanta empolgação vinda dela. Pego o meu celular e volto para o quarto, vendo que a enfermeira ja havia limpado o grosso e Abby estava de olhos fechados descansando. Saio do quarto para não acorda-la e pego o meu celular ligando para a casa de Abby. Chamava, chama e só caia na secretaria. O jeito seria deixar recado na secretara eletrônica e esperar para quando sua mão ou seu irmão ouvissem a mensagem. Eu odeio falar com máquinas, mas naquela situação não tinha alternativa.

_"Maggie? Eric? Bem...aqui é o John...liguei pra dizer que- eu me dei conta que eles não sabiam de nada ainda- bem, antes que tenho que contar uma coisa- eu sorri, me encontrando naquela situação- Abby está grávida, quer dizer...estava...nossa filha acabou de nascer e...- nossa, que situação difícil- e se vocês quiserem vir até aqui, estamos na maternidade do County mesmo... é.. desculpem por não termos contado antes.- _nossa, eu estava muito constrangido...será que meu recado caberia na fita?-_ é isso..Até mais._..- eu disse e demorei um pouco para desligar, ouvindo o som de término da fita logo em seguida.

Desliguei o telefone de novo. Me sentia bem melhor agora, com uma sensação de tarefa cumprida. Ela disse que eu poderia chamar qualquer um, acho que não haveria problema...Ou haveria? Ai, Deus! Será que eu fiz bem? Agora não adiantava reclamar, estava feito. Era esperar pra ver. Quem sabe eles nem escutassem o recado...ou nem se interessassem em vir.. Não, não acho que aconteceria isso. Apesar de tudo, Maggie ama Abby e isso é maior do que todo o tempo de brigas e discussões das duas.

Fiquei encarando o celular mais uma vez. Minha vontade era ligar lá pra baixo e contar principalmente a Susan, mas acho que tínhamos de fazer uma coisa de cada vez.

"Bom.. – uma voz surge perto de mim - se você não sabe mais o meu celular.. "

Falando na criatura, ela me aparece na minha frente, segurando flores e um presente enorme para Julie.

"Como você soube?" – eu me aproximei para cumprimenta-la e ajuda-la com as sacolas.

"Tenho informantes.. espalhei as fotos de vocês pelos hospitais de Chicago..." – ela disse me abraçando e olhando para o lado onde estava o berçário. – "Eu vi vocês chegando no hospital.. liguei, pedi informações e decidi vir quando soube que finalmente ela havia nascido.. nunca que eu iria atrapalhar um momento que é só de vocês..."

"Você quer vê-la?" – eu falo vendo-a sorrir.

"Você está parecendo um bobão com esse sorriso John.. e que perguntinha hein?"

Nós deixamos as coisas que ela trouxe ali mesmo perto da porta do quarto e fomos andando com cuidado até o berçário. Vi vários bebes, todos parecidos. Olhei para aquelas que estavam com um lençolzinho rosa e finalmente pude reconhecer Julie. Poxa.. elas tinham que ser todas tão parecidas!

"Deixa eu adivinhar qual é.." – Susan diz encostando a sua cara no vidro.

Ela percorreu os olhos pela primeira fileira de bebes e começou a rir.

"Eu diria que é aquela"- ela apontou para o terceiro berço- "pelo olhos iguais da Abby, diria que é aquela"-ela apontou para o ultimo berço- "por causa da sua boca, mas com certeza é aquela, por causa do seu nariz"- ela disse gargalhando, apontando para o berço de um menino.

"Como você é má, Susan..."- eu disse, rindo também- "errou tudo...é aquela ali...segunda fileira, a 4a..."- ela levantou um pouco nas pontas dos pés, sorrindo grande.

"Que coisa linda!"- disse, ao ver minha menininha- "ela não é feia! Nossa, ainda bem que você casou com a Abby, Carter...salvou seu filho..."- ela disse, rindo enquanto eu ainda babava na minha filhotinha.

"Agora eu quero ver a minha amiga..."- Susan disse, dando meio volta, seguindo para o lugar de onde viemos.

"Sim senhora...vamos ver se ela acordou..."- caminhamos até onde tínhamos deixado as coisas e seguimos até o quarto.

"Correu tudo bem no parto?"- ela pergunta, numa das poucas vezes sérias em que vi Susan em toda a minha vida.

"Sim.." – eu me limitei a dizer. Aquele momento agora seria só de felicidade. – "Bom.. faça silêncio..."

Eu abro a porta com cuidado e vejo que Abby já estava de olhos abertos, enquanto uma enfermeira estava ao seu lado ajeitando a medicação.

"Hey.." – eu falo baixinho vendo-a sorrir. – "Olha quem veio te ver.."

Susan entrou calmamente no quarto e deixou as sacolas ao lado da cama de Abby. Se abaixou beijando-a na bochecha e ficou sorrindo encarando-a.

"Como está a mais nova mamãe?" – ela diz baixinho eu puxo uma cadeira para que ela se senta-se. Me aproximo da cama e apoio minhas mãos no colchão vendo as duas conversarem.

"Com sono.." – Abby diz sorrindo. – "querendo minha filha de volta... levaram-na e não trouxeram de volta..."

"Quer que eu peça a enfermeira para trazê-la?" – eu pergunto vendo-a me encarar sorrindo.

"Você já viu um marido mais dedicado?" - Abby sorri segurando minha mão.

"Dedicado, apaixonado, babão pela filha, submisso a você e que te muuuuuito, né, Abby?"- Susan disse olhando pra mim e pra ela- "por que eu te dei pra ela, hein? Que saco!"- nós dois rimos e Abby dá um leve sorriso, ainda com aquela expressão de cansaço.

Susan continuou falando e perguntando do parto. Abby percebeu que eu não tinha contado do susto que tomamos e continuou não contando nada sobre isso. Quem sabe depois, com mais calma...

"Quer comer alguma coisa?"- eu interrompo, perguntando a Abby- "acho que a minha sopa não está sustentando você até agora, está?"- eu disse sorrindo, e Susan começou um novo comentário.

"Cozinheiro também?"- ela encarou Abby- "acho que eu vou te deixar por aqui e reconsquistá-lo...o Chuck é bonzinho, mas o Carter dá um gás.."- Abby riu mais um pouco. Acho que aquela visita estava fazendo muito bem a ela.

"Gás?"- Abby fala calmamente- "olha o respeito, hein. Tira o olho que tem dona..."- nós sorrimos. Eu adorava quando ela falava assim de mim- "não tem como você reconquistar o Carter, ele sempre foi meu"- ela sorriu pra Susan em particular.

"Discussões a parte.. vou deixar as duas senhoras em paz e vou falar coma enfermeira. Julie também deve estar com fome.."

Eu saio pelo corredor e respiro fundo indo até ao berçário, dessa vez sorrindo. Me aproximo lentamente e procuro por Julie. A avisto com a mãozinha colada no rosto, os olhinhos fechados, provavelmente incomodada com toda aquela luz que estava ao redor dela. Chamo a enfermeira que estava dentro do berçário e ela rapidamente sai vindo falar comigo.

"Quando vocês vão levar a bebê do quarto 403 para amamentar?"

"Você é o pai?" – a enfermeira fala tão baixo que eu mal consegui ouvir.

"Sim..." – eu falo todo orgulhoso.

"Daqui a pouco.. só estou esperando vir busca-la.. ela já esta pronta.."

"Tudo ok com ela ne!" – eu a encaro mais serio.

"Sim.. pode ir.. sem se preocupar.. ela já estará indo com uma enfermeira que auxiliará a mãe na primeira mamada..."

Eu agradeci a enfermeira e olhei mais uma vez pro berçário e voltei para o quarto. Entrei e vi que Susan tagarelava feito uma louca e Abby a ouviu com uma paciência incrível.

"Dá pra você parar de matracar e deixar o meu anjinho descansar?"- eu disse, enquanto ia até perto da maca, pegando na mão de Abby, que continuava com o soro.

"Ai, seu grosso..."- Susan disse, fingindo estar magoada.

Ela fez mais alguns comentários inúteis até que eu ouvi alguém bater na porta.

"Deve ser a enfermeira..."- eu disse e Susan olhou pra porta.

Vimos a mulher entrar com Julie já vestidinha com um macaquinho amarelo e enrolada em um cobertor.

"Minha lindinha"- Abby mudou de expressão na hora, colocando um sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

"Pronto, mamãe.."- a enfermeira foi até ela e a entregou nos braços de Abby. Susan ficou encantada com a cena, assim como eu- 'ela veio comer..".- a enfermeira disse e Abby ficou meio assustada.

"Mas já?"- eu podia ver o medo dela nos olhos.

"Não precisa ficar assustada...eu vou te ensinar..."-a enfermeira era bem agradável.

"Não precisa...eu sei...eu fui enfermeira por muitos bons anos.."- a enfermeira sorriu.

"Sabia que conhecia você de algum lugar...Bem, você não precisa mesmo de ajuda?"- ela a encarou e eu encarei Abby também. Susan andava pelo quarto, olhando tudo.

"Não precisa tudo bem..."- Abby disse e a enfermeira saiu sem maiores problemas.

Assim que ela saiu, ouvimos um bipe tocar. Susan pegou o dela rapidamente, bufando logo em seguida.

"Saco, viu ter que dar uma descida...Acidente da Av. Principal..."- ela guardou o bipe e foi indo pro lado de Abby.

"Mas tarde eu volto, tá bom?"- ela deu um beijo em Abby e veio se despedir de mim

"Se precisar de mim.."- eu parei olhando a expressão de Abby acreditando na minha brincadeira- "lembre-se se que eu NÃO estou aqui, ok?"- ela piscou me dando um abraço.

"Pode deixar, qualquer coisa eu ligo pra Abby" - ela sorriu de novo e saiu.

Ok. Finalmente nós estávamos sozinhos. Vi que ela olhava pra Julie sem dar sinais que quere começar a dar de mamar.

"Ei, vai matar nossa filhinha de fome assim.."- eu sorri mas ela não parecia muito animada.

"Eu já ensinei isso milhares de vezes, mas agora parece mais difícil.."- eu olhava pra ela. Ela tinha mudado naquele instante, eu diria. Ela tinha virado "mãe".

"Se eu pudesse dava o meu peito.. mas garanto que ela não iria gostar nenhum pouco de engolir pelo..." – Abby sorri olhando pra Julie e eua vejo se mexer um pouco na cama ajeitando a bata para facilitar o processo.

"Quer que eu te ajude?" – eu falo estendendo o meu braço e pela primeira vez eu sabia que ia ter a possibilidade de segura-la em meus braços Abby sorri colocando Julie com cuidado nos meus braços enquanto se ajeitava para dar-lhe de mamar.

Eu olhei e percebi que aquela era a primeira vez que eu estava segurando o bem mais precioso da minha vida. Agora eu teria que viver por elas, para elas. Todas as minhas ações futuras se refletiam no futuro das mulheres que eu tanto amava. A vi piscar um pouco ainda incomodada com a luz e eu beijo a sua testa, sentindo o seu perfume de bebê.

"John?" – Abby fala baixinho e eu "acordo" colocando Julie em seus braços.

Ela a segurou com todo o cuidado do mundo e foi auxiliando com a outra mão, segurando o seu mamilo, mostrando pra Julie que ali era a sua única fonte de alimentação de agora em diante. Eu observo cada movimento e vejo que Julie ainda não movia sua boca até o seio de Abby.

"Droga..." – Abby sussurra e passo a mão no seu braço mostrando que ela estava indo bem.

Novamente ela tenta fazer o que sabia muito mais que muita mãe por aí, e finalmente Julie pareceu encontrar a sua fonte de alimentação. Abby sorri e eu vejo que ela ainda estava com a boca parada sem fazer qualquer movimento para sugar. Então Abby mexe na boquinha de Julie, ajeitando o bico para ela chupar e finalmente eu vejo ela começar a sugar devagarzinho. Olho pra Abby mais uma vez e a vejo sorrir encantada por ter conseguido fazer aquilo por conta própria.

"Como é a sensação?" – eu pergunto vendo Julie mamando calmamente em seu seio.

"Estranha.. "– ela diz sorrindo. – "Nunca pensei que seria assim.. parece que ela esta tirando um peso das minhas costas..."

Eu me sento em uma cadeira e me recosto observando aquela cena. Era uma daquelas que a gente nunca iria conseguir esquecer. Olhei por um tempo e comecei a ver Abby a fazer umas pequenas caretas.

"Tá doendo?"- eu perguntei, quando ela fechou um pouquinho os olhos.

"Tá...um pouco...mas daqui a pouco eu acostumo...ela é muito forte...tem uma força.."- ela riu e eu me aproximei de novo. Tinha a sensação de que nunca mais ia viver longe delas.

Fiquei mais um pouco do lado delas e depois de um tempo, Julie largou. Segurei-a de novo enquanto Abby vazia a limpeza e todo aquela procedimento. Ela voltou blusa no lugar e eu dei uma volta pelo quarto "conversando" com Julie. Quando olhei mas uma vez pra maca, vi que ela estava quase pegando no sono. Ela precisava dormir um pouco mais. Pensei em sair dali pra que ela pudesse descansar, mas quando eu ia dizer isso a ela, escuto alguém bater a porta.

"Deve ser a enfermeira de novo..."- eu digo, indo abrir a porta.

"Mãe?"- eu digo espantado quando abro a porta.

"Eu não acredito!" – ela balançava o braço se controlando para não gritar. – "é o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!" – ela sorri e eu me viro fazendo com que ela a visse melhor. – "Desculpa revelar isso meu filho.. mas eu pensei que me depararia com uma joelhinho.. mas até que ela é muito lindinha pra ser apensar um recém nascido.."

Minha mãe entra no quarto e eu vejo Abby sentada na cama nos encarando.

"E você! Como esta?" – minha mãe fala se aproximando de Abby e lhe entregando um embrulho – "trouxe para Julie.. é so uma lembrancinha mesmo.."

"Estou ótima.." – Abby se contenta em falar isso e eu aproveito para deixar Julie no bercinho ao lado da cama de Abby.

"E como você meu filho! Esta tudo bem! Precisa de algo?"

"Não mãe.. agora eu não preciso de mais nada.." – eu sorrio segurando a mão de Abby que captou bem a minha mensagem e sorriu antes de bocejar.

"Bem..."- ela volta a olhar pra mim- "seu pai vem amanhã de manhã, ok?"- ela parecia estar bm confortável. Estava perto de Julie, tocando as mãozinhas dela.

"Ok..."- eu disse, olhando Abby quase dormindo sentada. os olhos fundos denunciavam o cansaço. Precisava de um jeito de tirar minha mãe dali.

"E o nome, vai ficar Julienne mesmo?"- ela perguntou e Abby abriu os olhos, escutando o tom de sua voz.

"Vai, sim.."- ela mesma respondeu, dando um sorriso amigável.

"É bonito... Julienne Carter...soa bem..."- ela sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Ela tornou a olhar pra Julie e brincar com ela, que parecia também estar com tanto sono quanto a mãe.

"Mãe.."- eu a chamei pr sugerir que fossemos dar uma voltar mas ela estava tão agitada que nem me escutou.

"E o parto foi normal mesmo, né?"- eu acenei com a cabeça- "nossa, nunca achei que ela fosse passar por ali, Abby é tão pequena..."- otimo! Ela sempre conseguia ser inconveniente.

"Eu disse que consegui, Eleanor..."- Abby ainda tinha força pra confrontar minha mãe.

Passamos por um momento de silêncio e eu a chamei de canto, enquanto Abby cambaleava no sono, ainda olhando e segurando a mãozinha d Julie.

"Mãe, podemos ir lá pra baixo? Eu quero que ela durma..."- eu disse num tom baixo, vendo a decepção nos olhos dela.

Ela simplesmente acenou e eu fui ate Abby que por incrível que pareça ainda conseguia manter os olhos aberto.

"Não demoro... qualquer coisa você sabe como me chamar.. e a enfermeira..." – eu a beijei e ela fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo.

Me aproximei de Julie, ajeitei a sua manta e dei um beijo antes de acenar para minha mãe para sairmos do quarto.

"John.. se você precisar de dinheiro ou qualquer outra coisa par apagar a conta do hospital... pode pedir.."

"Tudo bem mãe.." – eu também estava ficando tão cansado daquela lenga lenga toda que decidi não confronta-la essa noite.

"Eu até aceitaria tomar um café com você.. mas preciso ir.. só vim para ver se estava tudo bem..."

Ela me deu um abraço leve e eu a levei até o elevador. Quando ela estava entrando vi Luka que estava com um paciente ao seu lado.

"Carter?" – ele pergunta surpreso. – "Volto logo.." – ele diz quando a porta do elevador se fechou.

Pronto. Mais uma havia descoberto. Não demoraria muito para que se formasse uma fila para poder ver a nossa filhinha no berçário. Me sento perto do elevador e não demora muito para que Luka saísse de lá olhando para os lados me procurando.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" – ele me pergunta ainda surpreso.

"O que mais poderia ser?" – eu falo sorrindo.

"Ocorreu tudo bem?" – ele diz me puxando para um abraço.

"Sim.. as duas estão dormindo agora..."

"Ah, que pena!"- ele parece desiludido- "mas...posso entrar lá só pra dar uma olhadinha nelas?"- ele pediu. Droga, assim Abby nunca conseguiria descansar.

"Claro..."- eu não podia negar.

Andamos até o quarto e eu abri com cuidado, fazendo o menos barulho possível. Ela parecia ter finalmente pegado no sono, tudo pra atrapalhar.

Luka se aproximou do bercinho. Ele não ia ver nada. Antes de sair, eu tinha apagado a maioria das luzes, deixando apenas um bem fraquinha acesa.

"Que linda..."- ok, que ela era linda eu já sabia, mas ele não estava vendo nada, como podia saber? Cada uma...

"Sim..."- eu disse, tentando parecer agradável. Poxa, estava até maltratando meu melhor amigo, mas... Elas precisavam dormir!

"Bom.." – ele diz olhando pra mim. – "Vou deixa-lo em paz.. mas você sabe que qualquer coisa, basta me chamar."

Eu aceno e o conduzo até a porta. Quando eu fechei aquela porta, a minha vontade era de tranca-la e não deixar que ninguém mais entrasse ali até que pelo menos amanhecesse. Como eu não podia fazer aquilo aproveitei que estava tudo escuro e silencio para me sentar entre as minhas duas mulheres. Observo Julie que ainda dormia calmamente o olho par ao lado vendo que Abby fazia o mesmo. Então eu aproveito e me deixo levar por aquela onda de sono.

Continua...


	7. Familia a três

Acordo com um barulho de choro ecoando pelo quarto. Pisco pesadamente e olho para os lados vendo que já havia amanhecido. O que! Eu havia dormido tanto assim?

- Olá papai! – Abby fala sorridente enquanto Susan caminhava entregando para Abby alguma coisa que eu não identificava no momento.

- Que que é isso?- eu pergunto curioso. Sabia como Susan era, podia esperar tudo dela.

- Ei, calma, seu xereta!"- ela sorri, fazendo mais suspense ainda e eu levanto do sofá, encarando Abby pra que ela me contasse.

- Eita...calma Carter..- ela tirar do pacote um par de sapatinhos vermelhos - pra dar saúde, lembra?- ela ri diante da minha cara de bobo.

- Presente de madrinha- ela pega Julie no colo e começa a falar com ela.

- Você lavou as mãos pra pegar ela, Susan?"- eu a encaro, sorrindo.

"Meu Deus! Você se tornou mais insuportável! Nem a Abby vai te agüentar assim..."- ela ri e Abby cai na gargalhada também.

Ela começa a sacudir Julie e passear pelo quarto, tendo um "papo sério" com ela. Aproveitei o momento pra dar um beijo em Abby.

- Como você está se sentindo?- eu perguntei, passando a mão pela bochecha dela.

- Bem, mas vou ficar bem melhor se alguém me deixar tomar um banho..- ela disse rindo- olha o meu estado!- disse apontando pra si mesma.

- Banho?- eu fiquei pensativo- vou falar com seu médico...depois..Ele já deve chegar.

Ah, Carter! Tem 3 médicos nessa sala...preciso de um 4a pra poder tirar essa imundice do meu corpo?- ela me olhou indignda.

- Depois ele briga comigo e eu sou processado...- eu sorrio, vendo que Susan já escutava nossa conversa.

Larga de graça, Carter- Susan ajeitou Julie no colo- tenha um filho e não tome banho pra ver como é gostoso...- ela piscou pra Abby- deixa que eu assumo a responsabilidade, seu bobo! E eu ajudo ela tomar banho, pode deixar...tome a Julie aqui- ela estendeu Julie pra mim. ela já tinha prática, nem ficava com tanto medo pra segura-la.

Eu coloquei Julie no bercinho por uns instantes e fui ajudar a levar Abby para o banheiro. Não que eu não confiasse em Susan, mas eu estando do lado, as coisas não fugiriam do meu controle. Me aproximei da cama e primeiramente tirei a agulha que estava espetada no seu braço. Fui até o outro lado da cama, puxei uma escadinha para ajuda-la a descer e Susan colocou o seu ombro a disposição para que Abby se apoiasse nele.

- Espera um pouco.. – eu disse vendo-a com as pernas penduradas na cama. – vamos com calma que você pode ficar tonta e quem sabe desmaiar..

Ela sorriu segurando meu rosto e rapidamente estava de pé ao lado de Susan. Envolvi meu braço nas suas costas e fomos nos rastejando até o banheiro. Quando estavamos perto da porte, de repente eu ouço Julie começar a chorar desesperadamente alto.

- John.. – Abby fala colocando uma mão na porta.

- Certo.. – eu a deixo aos cuidados de Susan e saio correndo até o bercinho, pegando Julie, colocando-a nos meus braços.

- O que foi minha linda? – eu falo balançando de cima para baixo. Ja me falarm uma vez que fazendo isso, imita os movimentos que o bebe sente quando ta na barriga da mãe e se acalma muito mais rápido.

Realmente. Dentro das "histórias que o povo conta", existe muita verdade. Eu a juntei contra o meu peito e continuei balançando. Logo ela havia parado de chorar e dormia calmamente. Voltei-a no berço e voltei para perto da porta que estava ligeiramente encostada. Achei melhor não entrar direto, queria dar mais privacidade a ela.

- Ta precisando de ajuda?- eu grite do lado de fora. Ouvi elas conversando e rindo e pude ouvir Susan me responder.

- Não, Dr. Para de ser chato... ela riu pra Abby- depois da quarentena eu deixo você dar banho nela- ela não parava de rir. Quarentena? Poxa, não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

Voltei pra perto do berço e sentei na cama, olhando pra Julie atentamente. Quando eu me aproximei dela mais um pouquinho, escutei Susan gritar lá do banheiro.

- Carter-um desespero repentino me subiu. Teria acontecido algo a ela? Corri pra porta do banheiro mas ainda assim não entrei- pega a mala dela pra mim?- ufa...

- Puta susto, sua loca!- eu respirei aliviado, indo até o armário, pegando a mala e volta a porta- aqui...- eu deixei a mala entrar mas permaneci do lado de fora.

Fiquei recostado perto da porta com as antenas ligadas para qualquer movimento e barulho estranho que viesse do banheiro. De repente, vejo o trinco da porta se mexer e Susan sai trazendo Abby consigo. Eu sorrio aliviado por ver que estava tudo bem e me aproximo segurando-a dando uma folguinha pra ela.

- Enfim... - eu sorrio enquanto levava ela para a cama.

- Por favor... cadeira... - eu olho pra ela que fazia um olhar que eu não resistia e sentei no sofázinho que havia no quarto - estranho.. - Abby diz quando eu sento ao seu lado.

- O que! - eu pergunto ajeitando uma almofada nas suas costas.

- Ela está tão caladinha.. - ela fala sorrindo. Susan se aproxima indo ao bercinho que Julie estava colocando a mão no rostinho dela.

- Bom.. ela esta viva.. - Susan fala sorrindo.

- Suas brincadeira estão tão sem graça hoje... - eu falo tentando me manter sério, mas as duas começam a rir ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma John.. - Abby fala segurando minha mão. - Você está tão tenso hoje...

- Desculpa...- eu digo, vendo que tinha sido meio grosso mesmo. Mas poxa vida, cada brincadeirinha de mau-gosto.

- Ah! Esqueci de falar- Susan diz toda empolgada, se encostando na maca- Weaver mandou os parabéns e disse que vem assim que puder- ela deu um leve sorriso e Abby não parecia tão feliz com a idéia.

- Ai meus Deus...essa eu abro mão- nós três rimos e eu vi Susan se deitar na maca.

- Hum, tão gostoso aqui...- eu encarei Abby que acenava negativamente.

- Passe ai um dia inteiro, tendo um filho e você vai ver o quanto é bom..- Susan se aconchegou no travesseiro e eu fui pra perto de Abby.

- Você ta legal? Ta com alguma dor?

- Acho que a dor natural.. - ela fala passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Natural? - eu a encaro sem entender bem "aquela dor".

- Assim.. - ela sorri. - embaixo doi.. as costas doem.. os peitos doem.. mas eu acho que isso é normal..

Eu seguro sua mão e a beijo olhando nos seus olhos.

- Você sabe que se eu tivesse o poder de tirar toda essa dor eu o faria.. - ela sorri e eu passo minha mão pela sua bochecha. Porem, mais uma vez ouço um berreiro vindo do bercinho.

- Tem gente querendo atenção.. - Susan se senta na cama sorrindo e eu olho pra Abby. Havia começado o nosso "pesadelo", choro o dia inteiros, nas horas mias indesejaveis.

Eu me levanto e Abby ameaça se levantar.

- Eeeee mocinha.. fiquei aí mesmo... - ela volta a sua posição anterior e estica o pescoço tentando ver Julie que aumentava ainda amais o "tom" do seu choro.

- Shhh.. - eu me aproximo tocando seu bracinho. - O que foi!

- Johhhn.. - Susan fala se aproximando de nós. - Pega ela nos braços.. é o minimo que ela vai querer...

Eu olho pra Julie que esticava os bracinhos como se estivesse pedindo colo e eu a pego nos meus braços caminhando lentamente até onde ABby estava sentada.

Dei-a pra Abby que a juntou contra o peito. Julie se encostou todinha e a mãozinha foi certeira no meio dela. Abriu a boquinha e eu sorri maravilhado a cena. Parecia que nunca tinha visto um bebê na minha vida antes.

- Ela deve estar com fome...- Susan disse, deitando na maca de novo.

- Mas já?- Abby disse arregalando os olhos. Tadinha, acho que ela nunca percebeu o quão duro era isso quando ensinava as mães.

- Pois é...ninguém disse que é fácil..- Susan sorriu. Nossa, ela para animar era um caos.

- Nossa senhora, assim eu vou ficar sem peito...- Abby disso enquanto abria a blusa.

- Gozado...- Susan olhou pra cima- quando outras pessoas fazem isso em você não tem reclamação, né?- ela riu muito e Abby nem olhou pra cima de tanta vergonha. Susan tinha cada uma...

Eu evitei também aumentar aquele assunto e mais uma vez Abby olhou para Julie antes de se ajeitar para dar de mamar.

- Quer ir para a cama ou a cadeira de balança não! - eu pergunto vendo que aquela posição era totalmente desconfortável para fazer aquilo.

- Melhor cadeira.. - Susan fala se metendo mais uma vez na conversa.

- Vamos ouvi-la pelo menos hoje.. - Abby fala e eu rio baixinho. Susan se aproxima colocando Julie nos braços e eu ajudo Abby a se levantar, levando-a até a cadeira de balanço.

Ela sentou com cuidado e pela segunda vez ela iria dar de mamar para Julie. Susan entregou Julie a ela e eu aproveitei para me sentar no sofá junto com Susan deixando Abby fazer aquele trabalho sozinha.

- Ela esta linda como mãe,né? - Susan fala quebrando meus pensamentos.

- Sim.. .- eu falo sorrindo feito um bobo.

- E o sr. papai... qual a sensação?

Eu olho para aquela cena que estava a minha frente e me viro encarando Susan.

- E eu preciso falar?

- Na verdade não...- eu sorrio vendo-a olhar pra mim.

- Quem diria...- ela começa a filosofar- meu amigo...meu estudante de medicina atrapalhado...minha paquera...- eu começo a rir baixo com os comentário dela para não atrapalhar Abby.

- Pois é...e saber que eu namorava você quando me apaixonei por ela- eu virei os olhos, disfarçando. Abby levantou a cabeça, ouvindo a conversa,

- Uhu, altas revelações...- ela volta se concentrar e Julie.

- É...e pensar que se não fosse por mim, você nunca ia falar pra ela...- ela começa a se gabar.

- Ei, também não é assim...- eu me defendo.

- Lógico...- ela diz irônica- se não fosse pela Varíola de Macaco...- eu não me contenho e começo a rir mais alto. Abby também ri bastante fazendo com que Julie largasse o peito e começasse a chorar.

- Ops- Susan se tocou- acho melhor eu sair daqui. To atrapalhando demais- ela diz, descendo da maca.

- Até mais Susan.. - eu falo ainda rindo. - Depois vá nos visitar em casa.. - ela pega sua bolsa e vai ate a porta acenando com uma carinha triste.

- Tchau papais.. se cuidem...

Eu vejo Susan sair e imediatamente o medico entrar no quarto.

- Com licença.. - ele fala baixinho vendo que Abby estava amamentando.

Eu me levanto indo até onde ele estava esperando que ele falasse quando teríamos alta.

- Bom.. - ele sorri. - Acho que quando amanhecer vocês já poderão ir embora.. você já sabe.. muito repouso, sem esforço físico e qualquer coisa traga Julie aqui...

- Sim.. claro.. - eu sorrio olhando pra elas.

- Ah.. - ele fal antes de sair novamente. - Daqui a pouco a enfermeira trará algo para vocês...

Eu fecho a porta e me sento na cadeira vendo Abby amamentar Julie. Pouquíssimo tempo depois a enfermeira entra no quarto e Abby tira Julie do peito, colocando-a para arrotar.

- Vim dar mais remédio para a mamãe e ver como esta a bebê.. - Abby olha pra ela sorrindo e a enfermeira se aproxima de mim me entregando um envelope.

Eu espero levarem Julie de volta ao bercinho e Abby para a cama para abrir o envelope junto com Abby. A enfermeira ministra o medicamente e sai do quarto nos deixando mais uma vez sozinhos.

- Finalmente.. - Abby sorri vendo o envelope.

- Eu abro ou você!

- Pode abrir...- ela disse e eu rapidamente tire o papel do exame com cuidado para não amassar. Passei os olhos rápido pela primeira folha enquanto ela se esticava toda para poder ver também.

- Ok...- eu cheguei os 2 primeiros exames- ok também..- eu disse virando a página e analisando os próximos dados..- olhei para a descrição, vendo os olhos seguindo o mesmo rumo que os meus- 3 quilos e 400 gramas...u l ala- ela sorriu, continuando a ler.

- 49 cm´s...agora eu entendi quando me chamar de "pequena"...- eu sorri, beijando o rosto dela de leve.

- Ta tudo certinho...- eu digo, fechando o envelope.

- Posso dar mais uma olhada- ela diz, entendo a mão.

- Claro...não confia em mim mesmo..- eu sorri, passando o papel a ela que abriu de novo e começou a analisar pela segunda vez.

- Confiar eu confio.. – ela sorri balançando o envelope – Mas você é tão desligado que eu tenho que conferir tudo mais que uma vez...

Ela vira o envelope e cai um cartão grosso de dentro dele. Ela sorri pegando o cartão e segura nas suas mãos me encarando.

- Você sabe que eu ja trabalhei aqui e o procedimente é sempre igual.. nunca iriam esquecer desse cartão...

- O que é isso? – eu falo franzindo minha sobramcelha e ela sorri.

- Olha... – ela puxa o meu braço, me trazendo para mais perto dela e me mostra o que havia no cartão. – que tamanha ela deve calçar? – ela fala pasando os dedos peloas pezinhos marcados no papel e eu sorrio olhando pra ela.

- Você pode emprestar os seus sapatos pra ela... – ele fala pegando o cartão. – As duas são pequenas... não vou ter prejuizo quando comprar roupa e calçado..

- Palhaço... – ela fica me encarando e eu toco o seu rosto dando um beijo de leve na sua boca.

- Eu já disse que você ficou ainda mais bonita depois que virou mãe!

- Mas é exagerado mesmo.. – ela sorri – mas eu entendo... eu estava parecendo uma orca... ainda estou pessima.. mas com o tempo vou voltar ao normal...

- Isto é.. – eu falo olhando pros pezinhos de novo. – se não vier mais um bebe logo, logo por ai...

- Tá maluco, Carter?- ela me olha me esgueio- uma está de ótimo tamanho...

- Dizem que quem tem um filho só não tem nenhum..- eu digo, me aproximando de dela, já de pé, enquanto ela guardadava toda a papelada dentro do envelope de novo.

- Então nós estamos ferrados..Porque além de ter um bebezinho chorando toda noite na nossa orelha, vamos ser considerando, ainda sim, sem filhos.

Nós sorrimos e ela deixou o envelope dentro do armário, perdo da mala de Julie. Ela olhou pra mim, que a observava de costas.

- Eu posso me trocar?- ela perguntou quando se virou.

- Mas você acabou de tomar banho- eu digo, não entendo o que ela queria.

- Não aguento mais ficar com essa camisola ridicula, Carter...- ela diz, puxando-a um pouco pra frente

- Que nada! É linda!- eu tento anima-la- essa bolinhas azuis são tão sexys..- eu faço uma cara gozada que a faz dar um pequeno sorriso.

- To falando sério, Carter...- ela diz, ficando na minha frente, que estpou sentado na maca com as pernas abertas.

- Eu também, oras...- eu sorrio um pouco- essa fenda dela então...aiaiaia...- ela me encara séria.

- Vai deixar eu trocar de roupa ou não?- ela diz meio impaciente. Eu aceno negativamente- como não?- ela pergunta inconformada.

- Ué...eu já deixei você tomar banho...se você colocar aquelas suas roupas agarradas, o seu médico tira a minha licença!- eu digo rindo, tentando roubar um beijo dela.

- Ah.. – ela ainda se lamente. – Um Short frouxinho cairia bem..

- Falando serio Abby.. não.. você ainda não pode... tem que passar alguns dias andando sem nada apertando.. pro seu bem estar.. camisolinha, vestidinho.. nada além disso.

Ela faz bico olhando pra mim e eu me aproximo beijando-a.

- Certo? – eu falo vendo que ela ainda fazia bico.

- Certo.. – ela fala conformada e eu a beijo mais uma vez – Você ão tinha plantão hoje!

- Tenho.. ainda não me falaram nada..acho que vou ter que ir trabalhar..

- Ahhhh não.. você tá brincando com a minha cara, né?

- Você ainda duvida..?

Nós ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo, enquanto Julie dormia em paz. Uma enfermeira entrava de vez em quando e ia verficar mãe e filha. Da ultima vez que ela pareceu, levou Julie para trocar de fralda e passar algum remedinho no seu umbigo. Abby mais uma começa a dormir e eu me deito no sofá procurando descançar um pouco. Mas não por muito tempo. Fiquei ali com meus pensamentos por não sei quanto tempo. Comecei a imaginar como seria dali pra frente. Tantas mudanças no eu plano de vida. Será que as direrenças terminariam por ali? Pensei no dia seguinte, quando chegariamos em casa com a nossa filinha e iamos começar a sentir o gosto da familia a 3. Ela pela primeira vez.

Continua..


	8. Visitas 'inesperadas'

Eu já estava quase caindo no sono quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta. Movi minha cabeça lentamente, pensando que seria o médico ou mais uma vez enfermeira, me vejo surpreso quando escuto a voz baixinha me chamar.

- John...- eu não creio que ela veio.

- Maggie...- eu me levanto rapidamente, indo ate ela e dando um abraço.

- Assim que eu recebi o seu recado eu vim o mais rapido que pude.. peguei o primeiro voo e vim ver minha netinha.. é menina! - ela fala sorrindo.

- Sim.. o nome dela é Juliene.. Julie..

- E eu posso vê-la? Ela esta bem ne?

- Claro.. eles já já trazem ela de volto.. levaram para fazer uns exames..

- E Abby! Como esta? - ela se aproxima vendo que ABby dormia um sono calmo.

- Esta feliz... - ela sorri tocando o lençol que cobria Abby e fico sem saber o que falar –

- Desculpe por não termos contado antes.. foi uma correria tão grande..

- Tudo bem.. eu entendo... eu me sinto feliz por saber que ela nasceu saudável... eu nunca esperava ter uma netinha.. - ela diz com os olhos cheis d´água.

De repente eu olho para o lado e vejo Abby se mexer um pouco. Puxo Maggie num abraço, tentando acalma-la e enquanto a abraçava vi Abby acordar. Ela pisca como se perguntasse que era Maggie e eu só acenei coma cabeça confirmando. Ela respira fundo, olha para os lados e me encara de novo.

- Mãe... - ótimo! Tinhamos um bom começo. Abby tinha chamado Maggie de "mãe" e não pelo nome. Talvez ela não fosse nem reclamar de eu ter chamado-a sem a consultar. Maggie foi até ela e ficou olhando. Ok, talvez fosse querer um pouco demais um abraço, beijos e lágrimas.

Eu me afastei um pouco deixando que elas falassem. Olhei pela janela vendo tudo calmo. Procurei Eric com os olhos sem sucesso. Só voltei minha atenção para a conversa das duas quando escutei meu santo nome em vão.

- John me ligou ontem...deixou um recado na secretária...- Maggie disse, aind do lado da maca.

- Ah, ele ligou, é?- Abby pergunta a ela, me olhando por trás.

- Sim...eu peguei o primeiro vôo...- Maggie disse sorrindo. Ela parecia estar bem.

- E o Eric?- Abby pergunta, voltando a olhar para Maggie.

- Não pôde sair... trabalho novo... quando der ele disse que vinha vê-las..

Ótimo. Pelo visto a familia estava medicada e por enquanto não traria problema algum para nós. Eu vejo que as duas haviam ficado sem "assunto" de novo e eu resolvo aliviar a tensão.

- E você esta hospedada aonde? – eu vejo Abby me encarar seria. Ops.. acho que toquei no assunto errado.

- Eu vim direto para o hospital.. nem deu tempo de ver algo.. mas não vou ficar muito.. amanhã mesmo eu acho que volto...

- Hum.. – eu a encaro vendo que Abby estava pensativa. A iniciativa de convida-la para ficar la em casa teria que vir pela parte dela.

Abby passa a mão no cabelo uma, duas, três vezes. Vendo que talvez não saísse nada dali, puxei uma cadeira para Maggie sentar e fui até o lado da cama tentar convencer a Abby de fazer aquilo.

- Ah.. – Maggie fala abrindo a bolsa. – não deu tempo de fazer nada.. eu queria tricotar alguma coisinha pra ela.. mas trouxe uma lembrancinha pra Julie.. espero que vocês gostem...

Ela deu o pacote pequeno a Abby que ficou me olhando sem reação. Era incrível como uma não sabia como lidar com a outra. Bem, eu também não podia falar muito. Eu entrei n conversa de novo para salvar as duas.

- Obrigada Maggie- eu disse tirando o pacote das mãos de Abby e abrindo.

- De nada...- ela respondeu meio sem graça.

Eu abri a saquinho e tirei um macacão bem pequeno. Devia ser daqueles que elas chama de "pagão". Tinha um cor de rosa nem fraquinha e estava dentro de um saco plástico. Aquilo não parecia novo.

- Deus do céu- eu ouvi Abby dizer ao ver a roupa- você ainda tem isso, Maggie?- ela perguntou, pegando o plástico nas mãos e tirando o "presente".

- É claro que eu tenho...- Mggie disse toda orgulhosa, enquanto eu boiava em toda aquela situação mais amena.

Abby encarava o macaquinho trazendo- para mais perto dela. Milhares de coisas deviam estar passando em sua mente.. naquele momento e eu Maggie respeitamos o seu silencio. De repente ela sorri, olha com os olhos cheios d´água para Maggie e respira fundo encarando de novo a roupinha.

- Quando eu usei isso?

Ah! Meu Deus.. como eu sou tão estúpido! Claro que só poderia ser algo que foi dela.

- Quando saiu do hospital.. - Maggie fala sorrindo. - eu guardei porque de alguma forma eu sabia que um dia você me daria uma netinha..

Abby sorriu mais ainda e dobrou o macaquinho com cuidado colocando-o ao seu lado na maca.

- Maggie.. - Abby fala estendendo uma mão chamando-a pra mais perto. - vocês quer ficar conosco até voltar para Minessota?

Maggie parecia surpresa com o convite e eu mais ainda. Eu queria, mas na verdade não acreditava que Abby a convidaria mesmo.

- Tem certeza?- Maggie perguntou olhando pra mim. O que eu tinha a ver com isso? Isso era coisa delas! Abby olhou pra mim com um olhar neutro e eu entendi que ela queria mesmo isso. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, eu voltei a insistir.

- Claro, Maggie!- eu disse tentando contagiar minha empolgação- pra quer gastar dinheiro com hotel? Nossa casa é grande, tem um quarto de hospedes. Você vai ficar bem a vontade lá...- eu sorri e ela pareceu concordar. Tudo bem que pelo tamanhinnho da mala que ela trouxe dava pra perceber que ela não ficaria apenas um dias, mas...Tudo bem. Família é isso mesmo. Acho que todo mundo tem que passar pelo "teste da sogra".

- Esta certo.. eu prometo que não vou atrapalha-los.. - ela fala sorrindo para nós e segura a mão de Abby. Vendo que talvez elas precisassem d eum momento entre mãe e filhas sozinhas inventei qualquer desculpa para sair do quarto. - Vou ver se trazem Julie para sua mãe ver.. - eu falo indo ate a porta e Abby me intercepta com um grito.

- John! - ela sorri. - Traz algo para comer? Eu sorrio e saio pelo corredor indo diretamente ao berçário. Paro na frente dele e aceno para a enfermeira que já sabendo o que eu queria fala baixinho "Eu ja vou leva-la".

Desço até a cafeteira procurando por algo saudável mas que seja decente para se comer. Compro para três pessoas. Quem garante que Maggie também não estava com fome. Subo de novo e vou andando lentamente para o quarto, mas não antes sem verificar se Julie ja havia saído do berçário.

Vendo que ela ainda permanecia ali, encaro a enfermeira um pouco mais série e ela me sinalizando, dizendo que já vão leva-la. Passo mais alguns minutos ali e nada! Caramba, nunca dei bola quando alguns pacientes falavam que o atendimento aqui às vezes deixa a desejar. Pra não criar confusão, eu volto ao quarto para espera-la junto com as duas. Elas tinham ficando uns 15, 20 minutos sozinhas e mais do que isso poderia estragar o que estava indo tão bem até agora.

Entro no quarto e o olhar decepcionado de Abby ao ver que Julie não vinha comigo é claro.

- Cade a minha Julie?- ela pergunta com aquela carinha triste.

- Já vem...- eu digo, dando a Maggie um sanduíche e outro a Abby.

- Sanduíche natural?- ela faz aquela carinha de nojo- de novo?

- Fique muito feliz por eu não ter encontrado o de beterraba!- eu digo sorrindo, vendo que Maggie já comia o seu.

- Ainda bem que eu trouxe um pra ela também. Deixo o meu de lado e as observo comer.

- Ainda não come beterraba, Abby?- Maggie pergunta, indo jogar o plástico do seu lanche no lixo.

- Não- eu me prontifico a responder- nem beterraba nem um monte de coisas saudáveis...Nem parece que é medica essa coisinha aqui- eu toco o rosto dela, dando um selinho nos lábios e Maggie sorri a cena.

Quando Abby termina de comer seu lanche também, eu escuto a porta abrir.

Eu me aproximo vendo que a enfermeira trazia Julie nos braços. Ela me entrega Julie e vai até Abby trocar o seu soro. Eu olho pra baixo e a vejo dormindo, com a mãozinha fechada com uma chupeta na boca. Eu a levo primeiro até Abby que prontamente a coloca nos braços e Maggie se aproxima lentamente da cama tentando vê-la.

- É a copia da Abby quando nasceu.. - ela fala tocando o pézinho de Julie e eu vejo Abby sorrir. - Você tem certeza de que essa criança tem pai?

Eu mexo meus ombros e me sento de longe aproveitando para comer logo o meu sanduiche.

- Ah.. - Abby fala tocando o rostinho dela. - Eu acho que ela vai ter algo do John sim... talvez o sorriso.. - ela fala olhando pra mim. - ou...

- Ou? - eu falo me "metendo" na conversa.

- Deixa pra lá... - Abby fala olhando de novo pra Julie. - Você quer segurar? - Quem! Eu!

- Maggie fala dando um passo pra tras. - Sim.. isto é.. so se você quiser...

Ela ficou nos olhando com aquela expressão atônita até perceber que Abby esperava uma resposta. Deu um sorriso ligeiro e estendeu os braços, pegando Julie com cuidado. Sorria feito criança, enquanto pegava nas mãozinhas fechadas e dava um beijo na cabecinha dela. Abby tirou os olhos das duas. Ela era tão fechada que não conseguia nem ver uma cena bonita dessas.

Eu olho Julie por mais um pouco de tempo no colo de Maggie quando ouço a porta abrir subitamente.

- Olá!- o médico entra no quarto e abaix o tom de voz ao perceber que Julie estava dormindo.

- Oi, Dr. Kyle...- eu estendo a mão a ele, que olha para Maggie e a criança- essa é a minha..- eu penso um pouco de falar- minha sogra, Maggie- ela acorda e estende a mão a ele.

- Prazer em conhecer...- ele cordialmente- venho conhecer a netinha?- ele diz, tentando ser simpático.

- Sim, sim- Maggie sorri se derretendo por Julie. Essa menina vai ser muito mimada! - E a mamãe, como está?- ele vai até Abby tocando suas mãos.

- Indo...Não vejo a hora de sair daqui- ela sorri e olha pra mim.

- Se tudo der certo, amanhã, não se apresse- nós trocamos um sorriso.

- Como assim, "se tudo der certo"?- Abby pergunta já desconfiada.

- Calma, Abby- o Dr. sorri perguntando pra mim- ela é sempre tão agitada assim, é? Eu sorrio, indo pra mais perto dela.

- Você não viu nada...- até Maggie entra na conversa, rindo também e Abby continua séria, esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu vou fazer um exame agora...- ele explica- e se tudo estiver certinho, as 8 horas amanhã você já tem sua alta. Estamos combinados? Ela acena positivamente e o Dr. me olha, para que eu me "mancasse".

- Vamos esperar lá fora, Maggie?- eu pergunto e ela também parece se tocar que eu queria dar privacidade a Abby.

Sentamos em uns bancos que estavam do lado de fora do quarto e permanecemos em silêncio esperando que o medico saísse.

- Ele esta demorando.. – eu falo olhando pro relógio.

- Demais... – Maggie fala me encarando.

Eu viro o meu rosto e penso duas vezes em entrar no quarto. Quando eu ia me levantando do banco, para a minha surpresa ouço alguém chamar o meu nome. Viro o meu rosto e me deparo com uma multidão vindo cheia de flores e presentes. Claro.. estava demorando...

- Onde estão elas? – Chunny se aproxima me puxando par aum abraço.

- O medico esta examinando-as.. deve estar para sair...

- Algo de errado? – Sam se aproxima sorrindo.

- Não.. esta tudo otimo... – eu olho para o lado e vejo Maggie em silencio encarando-a porta do quarto. – Vocês ja devem conhecer.. a mãe da Abby.. Maggie..

Ela vira o rosto sorrindo e todos a cumprimentam. De repente o medico sai do quarto e eu dou um passo a frente esperando que ele tivesse boas novas.

- Bom.. – ele fala serio. – vou sentir saudades de vocês.. – ele sorri me trazendo um grande alivio. Eu o cumprimento e me aproximo da porta do quarto segurando o trinco da porta.

- Shiii.. – eu aceno e todos confirmam com a cabeça que entenderam a minha mensagem.

Eu entro primeiro segurando a porta para que todos entrassem. Abby estav com Julie nos braços e parece surpresa vendo toda aquela multidão.

- Povo...- ela sorri, dizendo num tom de voz baixinho- todo mundo ao mesmo tempo?- ela sorri estranha- aposto que Weaver não chegou ainda, né?- todos sorrindo, afirmando.

Eu fui pro lado dela, antes que todos começassem a enfiar aquelas flores e pacotes em cima da minha pequena.

- Flores a esquerda, presentes a direita, galera...- eu fui coordenando e eles obedeceram.

- Quer dizer que Susan já veio aqui?- Chunny disse pasma.

- Veio, sim...- Abby diz sorrindo, ajeitando Julie no colo.

- Nossa, que mancada...nem pra nos chamar...- disse Neela, tentando ser vista no meio daquela multidão.

- Bom saber que ela ficou caladinha... imagine.. Abby estava cansada.. vocês entendem né! – eu falo olhando pra Abby que encarava Julie sorrindo.

- Claro... – Sam aparece no fundo do quarto junto com Luka. – eu entendo bem isso...

Todos começam a rir e de repente Julie começa a chorar desesperadamente alto, cortando todo o barulho que estava no quarto. Eu fico encarando Abby que manteve a calma e fez alguma coisa, a qual eu não entendi bem direito, que em um instante a fez se acalmar. Eu torno a olhar para eles que nos encaravam sorridentes.

- Pelo visto já estão em perfeita sincronia... – Neela fala se aproximando um pouco mais tentando enxergar Julie.

- Hum.. – eu sorrio – vocês poderiam me dizer quem ficou trabalhando lá embaixo?

Todo mundo começa a olhar para os lados, desconversando. Eu volto no assunto, sorrindo.

- Ei, e então?- eu encaro principalmente Luka, que era com que minha altura se encontrava- quem ficou lá atendendo?

- Susan...Malik...Jerry e Frank...- Chunny diz sorrindo e eu faço uma cara assustada.

- Vocês são loucos?- eu falo indignado.

- Relaxa, Carter...- Sam me diz, sorrindo com todos.

- Relaxar? Aquele P.S me parece estar lotado e vocês me deixam a Susan sozinha? Vocês abusaaaaam...

- Você está é querendo arrumar um pretexto para nos tirar daqui...- eu sorrio envergonhado, vendo tosos olhando pra mim.

- Ele está certo gente- Luka me ajuda- vamos indo, vai. Já vimos Abby, Julie e Carter. Podemos voltar agora, não?

Todos concordam para a minha felicidade e vão se despedindo de Abby, passando e me abraçando também, dando os parabéns novamente. Depois de todo aquele cansaço eu entreguei as chaves da nossa casa pra Maggie ir descansar. Eu iria depositar confiança nela pelo menos uma vez. Aquela primeira noite correu relativamente tranqüila. Conseguíamos dormir umas duas horas seguidas e éramos interrompidos pelo berreiro de Julie. E cada vez, com toda paciência do mundo tínhamos que adivinhar o que ela queria. Eles queriam leva-la para dormir no berçário, mas eu preferi que manter ela com a gente... afinal, cedo ou tarde teríamos que enfrentar toda aquela situação, que pelo visto, não seria nada fácil...

Acordamos cerca de seis da manhã, porem com mais sono do que eu tinha quando havia acordado. Abby tomou um banho, café e Julie também comeu.

- Já podemos ir né? – Abby fala quando eu entro de novo no quarto.

- Claro.. agora mesmo.. estão trazendo a cadeira de rodas...

Ela faz uma careta mas logo aliviou a expressão quando eu sorri. Me aproximei lhe dando um beijo e ela já foi querendo sair da cama.

- Que pressa! – eu falo segurando-a na cama. – espera a enfermeira que ela vem ajudar...

- Não to aleijada, que coisa!- mas será que esse mau-humor dela não passaria nem mesmo depois de Julie nascida?

- Tá é mais teimosa do que nunca...- eu disse, dando o beijo mais profundo desde a noite em que viemos para cá. Nos separamos ao sermos flagrados pelo médico, que sorria maliciosamente para nós.

- Vamos ter que controlar esse fogo, não?- ele pergunta, enquanto escreve algo na ficha dela

Eu sorrio para ele, abraçando-a por trás.

- Bom...a senhorita está liberada- ele diz, assinando a ficha.

- Senhora...senhora Carter, por favor- ela diz rindo. Que coisa mais lindinha. Eu não canso de olhar. Abby de mãe ficou mais linda, se isso é possível.

Uma enfermeira entra no quarto coma cadeira de rodas e dessa vez ela caminha sem protestar sentando na cadeira. Eu olho para os lados e pego as nossas coisas, colocando-as debaixo do braço. A porta se abre mais uma vez e eu me viro vendo Julie entrando com a roupinha que Abby havia usado quando era bebê. Eu a vejo sorrindo e eu me aproxima de minhas mulheres acompanhando a enfermeira que empurrava a cadeira.

Enquanto atravessávamos os corredores, víamos as pessoas sorrindo para nós. Talvez foi esse o momento que eu senti mais orgulho na minha vida. Finalmente eu havia realizado grande parte dos meus sonhos, agora estava nas minhas mãos conseguir mantê-los. Entramos no elevador e rapidamente chegamos ao estacionamento. A enfermeira a levou até o carro e eu abri a porta deixando todas as coisas no banco de trás. Abri a porta do passageiro e a enfermeira pegou Julie nos braços enquanto eu a ajudava a sentar no carro.

- Tchau papais.. – a enfermeira acena entregando Julie nos meus braços e eu sorrio olhando Abby que ja estava com os braços estendidos para segura-la.

Dou a volta no carro e sento no banco, olhando mais uma vez para aquela cena. Outra daquelas que a gente nunca mais vai esquecer. Bem, acho que a partir de agora eu teria muitos momentos desse.

Ela sorriu pra mim e eu vi Julie colocar a mão no peito dela. Ela gostava de dormir assim.

- Ela vai ser esfomeada que nem você...- eu digo dando a partida no carro.

- Por que?- ela pergunta pegando o cinto e vendo que não daria para colocar sozinha. Me sorri e eu dou uma pausa no que estava falando para ajuda-la. Quando ela está com o cinto eu vou a falar.

- Ela fica com a mão na comida o dia todo, e até dorme em cima dela para que ninguém pegue...- eu rio e viro a direira, pegando o caminho de casa.

Dirijo devagar para não incomodar ou trazer qualquer dano as minha lindas mulheres.

Continua...


	9. Enfim em Casa

Não demoro muito e dentro de poucos minutos estaciono o meu carro dentro da garagem. Desço do carro, abro as portas e vou até o lado de Abby ajudando-a.

- Me dá ela aqui.. – eu falo colocando-a nos braços vendo Abby tirando o cinto e ajeitando sua roupa. – Será que você consegue descer só! – eu pergunto vendo-a se virar para descer do carro.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que eu não estou invalida? – ela se move com cuidado e eu me aproximo da porta. Ela se apóia e se levanta lentamente colocando uma mão no meu ombro. – Viu! – ela sorri esticando o braço para pegar Julie, mas eu não entrego.

- Deixa que eu levo pra você... – eu falo vendo-a sorrir.

Deixo o carro aberto e abro a porta que dava acesso a um corredor que dava na sala. Fomos caminhando lentamente até o sofa. Eu olho para cima e avisto aquela escada toda. E agora?

- Que bom que vocês chegaram! – Maggie aparece do alto da escada. – Eu estava limpando o quero de Julie para evitar qualquer doença...

Eu ajeitei Julie no colo enquanto via Maggie descendo rapidamente pelas escadas. Abby sentou-se no sofá devagar enquanto Maggie se aproximava mais.

- Deus, essa casa é enorme- dizia, ainda olhando por todo o canto. Abby sorriu e vi Maggie estender os braços para Julie.

- Vem aqui com a vovó...deixa o papai curtir mamãe um pouco- ela diz sorrindo. Certo, talvez a estadia dela não fosse só de intrigas.

Eu passei Julie para ela vendo-a sair para a cozinha. Que mal havia deixa-la curtir um pouquinho.

Eu sentei ao lado de Abby que me olhava meio apreensiva.

- Será que não tem perigo?- ela disse, olhando para o nada.

- Não, Abby. Ela está bem...- eu passei a mão pelo rosto dela- ela parece estar medicada e não vi nenhuma mudança no comportamento.

- É.. – ela fala ainda olhando pra tras. – eu acho que ela esta bem..

- Abby não precisa se preocupar.. sua mãe esta bem.. e afinal, se ela conseguiu cuidar de você apesar de tudo... claro que ela vai ter cuidado com Julie..

Ela se virou sorrindo e bocejou deitando sua cabeça no sofá.

- Quer subir agora? – eu falo tocando no seu rosto de leve. Ela me olha sorrindo e senta na ponta do sofá.

- Queria subir para trocar de roupa..

Eu me levanto primeiro e ajudo a se levantar. Vamos andando devagar até a escada. Dali eu não sabia direito como agira. Então ela foi na minha frente e eu atras pronto para qualquer deslize dela. Subimos devagar e fomos diretamente para o quarto. Ela se sentou na cama e eu fui ao armario procurar por algo para ela vestir.

- Onde tem as roupas que você comprou pro resguardo? – eu pergunto abrindo o armario olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Resgurdo...odeio ess palavra...- ela diz virando os olhos.

- Por que?- eu sorrio a ela- por nao ter que usar esses vestidos que você julga "brega" ou por se lembrar que não vai poder dormir comigo por no mínimo 1 mês?- eu continuo sorrindo e ela arregala os olhos.

- 1 mês?- ela diz inconformada- não tinha pensando nisso...Mas...tudo isso mesmo?- ela faz uma carinha pidona.

- Nem vem com essa D. Abby...- eu digo, finalmente achando a sacola com as roupas- você é médica e sabe muito bem dessas coisas. Não me venha com manha..- ela faz um bico enquanto eu vou espalhando as roupas na cama para que ela escolhesse uma.

- Qual você prefere?- eu pergunto, vondo-a ainda avoada.

- Mas...como nós famoz fazer? 1 mês é muito tempo, John...- Será que eu fui ignorado?

- Abby, qual você quer?- eu pergunto mais alto, tentando volta-la para aquela assunto.

- Você sabe...se eu me recuperar bem...tirar os pontos e não der nada..podemos adiantar isso, né?- ela continua pensativa.

- Só de mal vai usar o rosa.. – eu falo ainda ignorando os seus comentarios, recolhendo as outras roupas e colocando-a em cima de uma gaveta.

- Ou.. – ela fala encarando o vestido que estava na cama – pera aí.. esse não! – ela fala pegando-o nas mãos me encarando.

- Não me deu ouvidos, agora vai usar esse.. Julie vai gostar da cor.. – eu falo sentando ao seu lado, vendo-a ainda olhar incredula pro vestido.

- Mas logo o que eu não comprei.. quem me deu isso merece ir a cadeia!

Eu rio e ela finalmente sorri se deitando na cama com o vestido embaixo da cabeça.

- E se eu não vestir ele? – ela fala estendendo os braços e eu me aproximo puxando-a para sentar-se na cama.

- Ai.. – eu falo colocando suas mãos redor da minha cintura. – você poderia andar nua pela casa.. porque outro alem desse você não vai usar...

Ela enterra sua cabeça na minha barriga e eu passo minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo.

- Vamos Abby se veste logo.. – ela olha pra cima e enterra ainda mais a cabeça na minha barriga.

- Tão fofo.. – ela fala sorrindo e eu tiro seus braços de mim entregando o vestido mais uma vez na suas mãos.

Ela finalmente pega o vestido e fecha a porta do quarto. Acho que não gostaria se Maggie aparecesse ali. Ela tirou a roupa que vestia e eu a encarei só de lingerie. Realmente nada mal para que acabara de ter um filho. Ela percebeu o meu olhar atento e foi logo colocando as minhocas para fora da cabeça.

- Que foi? Tá me olhando por que?- tudo isso era insegurança?- to feia, né? Muito gorda ainda...- encarou o próprio abdomem.

- Sem crise Abby...- eu digo na maior calma, disfarçando meu olhar para não encucar- você lindinha assim, e daqui a pouco volta ao normal...

Ela ficou mais um pouco se olhando, até finalmente achar o espelho de corpo-inteiro que tínhamos no canto do quarto. Se olhou por um tempo, notando o notável aumentos dos seios e do quadril.

- Ao menos serviu para alguma coisa...Vou parecer uma siliconada por alguns meses...- eu ri ao comentário dela e também por lembrar da minha outra vida, no que ela fazia referencia a mesma coisa: silicone.

- Abby, sua mãe vai pensar besteira, anda logo com isso...- eu disse, já deitado na cama. Eu teria que ter muuuuuuita paciencia com ela.

- Ela que pense o que quiser...- ela disse, ainda se olhando no espelho. Eu levantei a cabeça, olhando para ela sério.

- Tá bom...que saco! - ela finalmente foi para a cama de novo, pegando o vestido e colocando vestido devagar.

Eu observo ela abotoar o vestido e se virar com uma mão na cintura passando a outra pelo cabelo.

- Que foi? – eu pergunto me levatando da cama.

- Você esta vendo isso! – ela fala apontando pros peitos.

- O que tem eles?

- Você esta cego Carter? Olha isso! Ja estou vazando! Eu mal comecie a produzir leite e ja estou assim.. preciso da minha filha pra me aliviar.. – ela continuava encarando serissima aquela situação e eu não me controlo começando a rir. Ela levanta o rosto e me da aquele olhar matar. Tudo bem , aquilo não era motivo pra piada.

Me levanto da cama e abro a porta do quarto ouvindo que a casa ainda estava silenciosa. Eu deixo ela passar por mim e vamos andando juntos até o quarto de Julie.

- Muito silêncio.. – Abby fala andando pelo corredor. Eu coloco mão no seu ombro e coloco a minha cabeça no quarto vendo que Maggie estava recostada ao berço observando Julie.

- Olha como ela parece um anjinho dormindo... – Maggie fala sem se virar vendo que nós estavamos na porta do quarto.

Nós dois entramos lentamente fazendo o nosso espaço para o berço. Abby chega primeiro apoiando suas mãos no berço e eu apareço logo em seguida colocando uma mão no seu ombro e a outra no berço. Olho para Abby e a vejo sorrindo encarando nossa filha dormir. Olho para Maggie que se pudesse tambem sorria mais. Então abaixo minha vista e olho mais uma vez o sono tranquilo de Julie. Porem, como nem tudo são flores, por mais uma vez ela pisca os olhos e começa a abrir aquele berreiro. Certo, ela provavelmente deveria estar incomodada com todo aquele povo olhando pra ela.

Maggie olha pra Abby como se pedisse que ela acudisse a menina.

- Deixa mãe...- Abby parecia estar tranquila ouvindo os berros de Julie- é manha...Ela comeu no caminho para cá- Maggie parecia enconformada com a atitude de dela.

- Podem ser outras coisas, Abby. Uma criança não tem só fome...- eu já podia ver uma irrtação começar a invadir Abby. Maggie tinha que maneirar.

- Eu sei mãe- Abby não parecia mais tão paciente e seu tom já não era tão doce.

Julie continuava a chorar a plenos pulmões e para falar a verdade, nem eu estava aguentando mais aquele "barulho".

- Abby, talvez fosse melhor pegar ela um pouquinho...- eu disse baixinho, vendo a expressão dela me censurar.

Ela olhou pra mim mais um pouco e finalmente abaixou no berço pegando-a. Ela parou " no meio do caminho" e já me preocupei.

- Que foi?- eu me abaixei junto com ela- , tá doendo?

- Não, Carter...- ela se levantou totalmente, pegando Julie melhor.

Ela balançou Julie levemente nos seus braços tentando acalma-la em vão. Pelo visto a tentativa foi frustada, Julie só chorava mais e mais e eu vi Abby apalpar a fralda para ver se estava suja.

- Coco ela não fez.. – ela fala ainda pegando na fralda. – xixi talvez...

Ela coloca mia suma vez Julie no braço e puxa a fralda vendo se ela estava molhada.

- Bom.. – Abby sorri. – acho que descobri o problema...

Maggie respira fundo e sai do quarto nos deixando a sos coma quela situação Abby a segura por mais uma vez nos seus braços e a leva ate o trocar. Eu como um bom pai, acompanhado tentando ver como era mesmo que se fazia aquilo. A qualquer hora eu sei que seria a minha vez. Abby tira o macaquinho que ela vestia e eu me fico de lado vendo que Julie se acalmava mais do seu choro. Eu tento capturar o seu olhar, mesmo sabendo que ela mal enxegava. Abby a levantou mais uma vez e olhou para a sua fralda vendo se estava mesmo molhada. A deitou novamente e puxou os adesivos que prendia a fralda.

- Pega uma fralda pra mim John.. – ela fala concentrada no que fazia e eu me viro abrindo um pacote de fraldas e tirando uma, entregando-a.

Ela pegou os lenços umidecidos e começou a passar em Julie que parou finalmente de chorar. Eu olhava para ela sorrindo, fazendo alguma gracinha, na esperança de que ela fosse rir pra mim. Doce ilusão. Ela encara o teto e quando Abby passou a mão no peitinho dela, ela pegou o dedo dela com força.

- Que fofinha...- Abby se derretia, enquanto pegava a pomada com a outra mão.

Eu continuei encarando a cena, não me distrauindo com nada. Todas as cenas daqui pra frente eu queria guardar na minha memória fotográfica, pra sempre.

- Me ajuda aqui, John...- Abby me chamou a atenção. Olhei para ela que tentanva abrir o adesivo sem sucesso. Peguei a fralda nas mãos e comecei a tentar tirar. Que coisinha mais grudada.

- Vai logo, John...ela tá com frio...-Abby olhav pra mim impaciente o que me deixava ainda mais nervoso.

Finalmente desgrudei tudo aquilo e coloquei a fralda embaixo de Julie, que tinha as perninhas seguradas no ar por Abby.

- Do outro lado, Carter...- ela virou os olhos- tem certeza que você é médico?- ela sorriu um pouco, enquanto eu virava a fralda do lado certo.

- Agora eu não sou médico, Abby...sou pai...e eu nunva fui antes, tenha paciencia comigo...- eu joguei de carinha de inocente.

- Ai meu deus...quantos bebes eu vou ter em casa?- ela perguntou, fechando o macacão de Julie e a pegando no colo.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?- eu perguntei rindo, recolocando a chupeta no bebê.

- Você entendeu... – ela sorriu e foi colocar Julie mais uma vez no berço. Eu me aproximo e me coloco uma mão na sua cintura, vendo-a ajeitando Julie que parecia que havia tomado algum sonifero, pois mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, começou a dormir.

- Olha.. – eu sorrio. – igual a mãe... onde se encosta dorme..

Abby nem responde a minha "piada" e termina de ajeita noissa filha no bercinho. Eu fico encarando por alguns segundos o seu sono e sinto o braço de Abby na minha cintura. Eu me viro e e a encaro observando-a. Afasto o meu corpo do seu, ligo a babá eletrônica e torno a colocar uma mão na sua cintura puxando-a para sair do quarto.

- Você esta com fome? – eu falo baixinho para não acordar Julie.

- Não.. – ela sorri.

- Certeza? – ela para de andar e eu me viro vendo-a levantar uma sobrancelha. Ela balança a cabeça e eu me aproximo beijando-a me afastando rapidamente, voltando a andar. – Quer descer?

- Acho que vou engravidar mais vezes.. – ela para mais uma vez sorrindo. – nunca te vi tão preocupado comigo...

- Nossa, que falta de consideração...- eu vou dizendo, enquanto a puxava pro nosso quarto- eu sempre me preoupei com você.

- Eu seiiii. to bricando- ela sorri, me dando um beijo pequeno ntes de sentar na cama- eu ainda odeio essa roupa. Deixa eu trocar, vai? Por favor?- ela faz aquela carinha de anjo e agora é a minha vez de levantar as sobrancelhas.

- Você não sabe fazer direito...- ela me esnoba-é assim- ele torna a fazer eu eu faço de novo para tentar acompanha-la. Mas não havia jeito, só ela fazia aquilo daquela jeito. Nossa "sessão sobrancelha" é interrompida por Maggie, que entra no quarto devagar.

- Posso entrar?- ela pergunta na porta do quarto. Faria alguma diferença se não pudesse?

- Claro...- eu diso, vendo Abby deitada na cama sem mexer.

- Só queria avisar que o Eric ligou- Aby prontamente levantou e olhou pra ela.

- O que ele disse?- ela perguntou interessada.

- Ele mandou avisar que o meu chefe ligou e me deu mais dois dias de folga e que quando der, assim que der ele vem visitar a sobrinha dele.. e mandou um beijo pra vocês dois...

- Então ele esta bem ne? - ela fica de pé se aproximando de MAggie.

- Você diz nos medicamentos!

- Sim.. - ABby fala encarando-a.

- Esta tudo sobre controle.. nós estamos.. sobre controle.. não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso.

Abby respirou aliviada e olhou para mim, talvez esperando por alguma manifestação minha a respeito de tudo aquilo.

- Depois nós mandamos uma foto da Julie para ele.. - eu falo e vejo Maggie sorrir.

- Sim.. bom.. com licença.. vou deixar vocês a sós..

Maggie saiu do quarto e mais uma vez Abby voltou a se deitar na cama. Eu sentei ao seu lado, passando minhas mãos pelos seus braços, e ela se vira para me encarar.

- Esta tudo bem Abby.. - eu sorrio. - não há com o que se preocupar..

- Eu sei.. - ela fala um pouco apreensiva. - mas nunca se sabe...

- Você precisa confiar mais neles...- eu disse, me deitando do lado dela. Ela ficou calada, olhando pro teto. Quando eu ia me aproximar pra beija-la um pouquinho, escuto um choro.

- Thururu...começou-eu tento rir ao máximo vendo a expressão exausta dela.

Eu me levantei e fui até a porta e ela começava a levantar.

- Eu pego ela, pode deixar...- eu disse e ela me agradeceu com um olhar.

Fui até o outro quarto já com a imagem de Maggie babando em cima de Julie. Eu tinha certeza de que ia ia encontrar lá. Dito e feito. Entro no quarto e a vejo com a menina no colo, balançando. Ela me olha quando percebe minha presença, se aproximando de mim aos poucos.

- Acho que agora é manha...- ela diz sorrindo, me entregando ela. Eu pego na mãozinha dela e a aproximo de mim. O choro diminuiu mas não cessou por completo.

- Acho que ela quer colo de mãe...- eu disse rindo, indo em direção a porta.

- John...- eu escuto ela me chamar e me viro ficando de frente para ela.

- Desculpa se eu me enganei alguma vez na minha vida.. - ela sorri e eu fico parado ainda sem entender. - definitivamente.. as pessoas podem mudar.. para melhor...

Eu balancei a minha cabeça sorrindo e olhei para Julie que continuava resmungando nos meus braços. Me virei e sai andando par o meu quarto. Enquanto isso eu fico imaginando.. o que teria acontecido se eu nunca tivesse tido aquela conversa com a Maggie! Com certeza eu teria pedido ela em casamento.. mas, será que teria dado certo? Definitivamente as coisas acontecem por algum propósito.

Continua…


	10. Entregas e Vicios

Entro no quarto e Abby se vira me encarando com nossa filha nos braços. Ela sorri e já estende os braços já sabendo o que eu queira

- Acho que é fome.. - eu falo vendo Abby balança-la de leve nos braços.

- Talvez.. - ela sorri ja vendo Julie abrir o bocão mais uma vez. – Quer diz.. com certeza...

Ela se levanta da cama e sai andando até o quarto de Julie indo se sentar na cadeira de balanço. Eu a acompanhei e a ajudei a sentar. Mais uma vez ela deu de mamar e eu me afastei fingindo que estava arrumando alguma coisa.

- Ai... – ela suspira e eu me viro vendo-a sorrir. – Você não imagina o quanto é bom isso... vou deixa-la mamando o dia todo aqui...

- Nossa.. - eu me aproximo tentando não falar alto. - cuidado para não viciar hein..

Nós sorrimos e logo eu vejo Julie largar o peito. Eu pego a fralda de pano e dou pra Abby que limpa a boquinha dela antes de coloca-la pra arrotar.

- Você vai ter que trabalhar quando?- ela pergunta, ainda batendo de leve nas costas de Julie.

- Não sei...acho que amanhã...- eu digo, enconstado na cômoda.

- Ah...- ela não parece muito feliz com a notícia.

- Mas eu vou pegar meio turno...pelo menos na primeira semana, pra poder te ajudar mais- eu digo e ela me encara com a mesma expressão de antes.

Eu sinto a necessidade de ir até la e me abaixar perto dela. Eu sorrio e ela deita Julie nos braços ainda me olhando.

- Ainda bem que sua mãe está aqui- ela vira os olhos, vontando a um olhar neutro logo depois.

- Queria ver o Eric...- ela faz um bico e eu sorrio.

- Ele não disse que viria assim que desse?

- Ah... – ela sorri. – mas eu queria agora.. estou muitooo sensivel e carente, sabe? – ela fala fazendo outro bico e eu me aproximo roubando um beijo rapido.

-Pois deixe que o seu marido cuida disso... o seu irmão poderia ate distrai-la por algum instante.. mas nunca suprir sua carência.. – eu sorrio tocando o bracinho de Julie e Abby levantou o olhar sorrindo. Abby estende Julie nos meus braços e se espreguiça na cadeira, eu a deixo no berço e volto para Abby vendo-a bocejar de cansaço. – Agora você deve descansar.. – eu sorrio. – eu vou preparar o almoço.. e depois a gente resolve alguns assuntos pendentes..

Ela sorri esticando o braço para eu ajudá-la a se levantar.

-Me leva no colo?

-Ta dando uma de bebê agora é? – eu a vejo acenando sorrindo.

Eu caminho ao seu lado lentamente levando-a ate o quarto. Ela se deita na cama, eu ligo o ventilador de teto e fecho as cortinas.

-Qualquer coisa me acorde.. – ela fala durante outro bocejo e eu pisco, saindo em seguida do quarto.

Desço as escadas e sinto um aroma agradável de comida. Claro, eu sempre esqueço, a sogra esta em casa.

Terminei de descer as escadas, indo até a cozinha. A mesa já estava posta e ela mexia algo no fogão, de costas pra mim.

- Maggie...- eu chamei de mansinho para não assustá-la.Ela se virou com um sorriso, me cumprimentando também.

- Oi, John...- ela volta a olhar para as 3 panelas no fogo- e Julie, voltou a dormir?

- As duas, na verdade- eu sorrio e ela olha mais uma vez pra mim.

Eu então me sento na cadeira e fecho os olhos um pouco. Eu estava morto de cansaço e meus olhos quase fechavam sozinhos.

- Por que você não vi dar uma descansada também?- a voz dela me faz abrir os olhos novamente e eu sorrio.

- Não, não. Estou bem assim...

- Vá, não tem nada pra fazer aqui- ela sorri. Se Julie chorar eu vou escutar. Você deve estar cansado também- nossa, que sogra compreensível eu tinha.

- Então vou aproveitar a oferta e vou tomar um banho...- eu sorri me levantando.

- Tudo bem- ela sorriu de volta me olhando enquanto eu subia as escadas.

Entrei no quarto devagar e escutei o sono pesado de Abby. Fui até o armário pegar uma roupa limpa e me tranquei no banheiro. Tirei roupa e com ela um pouco do cansaço. Entrei na ducha relativamente morna e deixei que a água me desse toda a disposição que eu iria precisar a partir de agora.

Quando estava terminando o meu banho, vejo a porta se abrindo e me viro ao ver Abby com uma cara de sono bocejando.

- Ja acordou? - eu pergunto terminando de tirar o sabonete que ainda estava no meu corpo.

- Deu fome.. - ela sorri. - vou ter tempo pra dormir...

- Ah eu ja estou indo...

- Será que eu podeira tomar um banho tambem? - ela pergunta passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Claro.. - eu sorrio desligando o chuveiro.

Percebo ela me olhar de cima a baixo e dar um sorrisinho saindo da porta do banheiro. Eu amarro a toalha na cintura e começo a me vestir.

- John... - ela volta aparecer na porta do banheiro, quando eu vestia uma camisa.

- Sim.. - eu me viro vendo-a ainda com cara de sono.

- Nada.. - ela sorri. - Não anda pelado pela casa não.. Maggie esta aqui..

- Hann? - eu falo vestindo a camisa - e desde quando eu ando nu pela casa?

- Sei lá... - ela fala se apoiando no trinco da porta. - Depois da vontade.. as vezes as pessoas viram pais e ficam com umas vontades doidas...

Eu penso um pouco enquanto penteava meu cabelo e olho pelo espelho vendo-a sorrir.

- E você por acaso esta com alguma vontade doida?

- Você não imagina o quanto...-ela ri, indo pro quarto. Eu deixo o pente em cima da piae vou até o quarto novamente, onde ela estava mis uma vez deitada na cama, agora de lado, de costas pra mim.

- E eu posso saber por acaso qual é essa vontade?- eu sorri e ela sorriu sozinha, antes de me falar.

- É uma coisa muuuuuito feia - ela virou o corpo lentamente, me encarando.

Eu sorri entendo sobre o que ela falava. Ia ser difícil esse um mês. Não apenas me controlar como controlar Abby, que a cada dia parecia ficar mais impossível.

- Que horas são?- ela muda completamente de assunto.

- Quase meio dia...- eu digo, depois de conferir meu relógio.

- Já?- ela parece inconformada- Deus, nem vi o tempo passar...- eu sorrio e ela se agarrar ao travesseiro.

- Sua mãe fez comida...vamos comer?- ela continua na mesma posição, sem nenhuma reação.

- É...a comida da minha mãe é bem gostosa...mas eu to com uma preguiça- ela volta a bocejar.

- Você quer que eu suba com alguma coisa pra você comer?

- Hum.. - ela se vira sorrindo. - não precisa.. vou comer com meu maridinho...

Eu espero ela se levantar e a sigo descendo as escadas, indo diretamenta para a cozinha onde Maggie preparava um suco.

- Querem que eu faça mais alguma coisa! - ela se vira levando a jarra de suco a te a mesa.

- Não precisa.. vem comer..

Maggie sorriu e sentou a mesa. Eu servi o meu prato, Maggie serviu o de Abby e rapidamente começamos a comer.

- Hum.. - eu falo provando do frango. - realmente.. é de se fazer mil elogios..

- Nada como a comida da mãe..

Abby sorri e Maggie sorri mais ainda bebendo do suco. Quando eu estava quase terminando de comer ouço a campainha tocar.

- Quem será? - eu me levanto e vejo Abby se virar para também ver que estava aqui uma hora dessas.

- Entrega? - eu falo abrindo a porta.

- Sim.. - homem sorri. - assine aqui...

Eu assino dois papeis e um embrulho grande vem sendo carregado ate a minha sala. Eu agradeço aos entregadores e vejo Abby se levantando da mesa para ver o que era.

Eu ponho o pacote sobre o sofá e vejo Maggie olhar em nossa direção.

- Hum...vejo que Julie vai ganhar um presentão- ela diz sorrindo, ainda terminando de comer.

- Pois é...- eu sorrio, vendo que havia um cartão branco pendurado perto do laço. Eu olho pra Abby que pega imediatamente o envelope, abrindo-o rapidamente.

- Seu pai...- ela diz, me entragando o bilhete e eu posso ler.

_" Para a minha netinha que ainda não conheci, mas que já tenho informações de que é linda. Sejam felizes, vocês dois..._

_Jack Carter"_

Eu sorriu ao ver que ao menos ele se lembrou. Maggie levanta da mesa e se junta nós e os três ficam encarando o imenso pacote.

- Qual é, ninguém vai abrir?- Maggie pergunta, tirando-nos do transe.

- Sim.. - eu sorrio puxando laço que envolvia a caixa.

Abby se apressa puxando logo o embrulho rasgando-o. Eu então abro a caixa e vejo um monte de isopor por cima.

- Só pra sujar a casa.. - eu sorrio vendo Abby encontrar o plástico bolha.

- Adorrrrro estourar! - ela fala já pipocando umas bolhas e eu tiro sua mão tentando agilizar aquilo.

Tiro tudo o que estava no meio do caminho e puxo algo parecido com um...

- Móbile? – Abby fala pegando-o e girando uma manivela, fazendo tocar uma musiquinha.

- Ah.. – eu sorrio fazendo-o girar. – até que ele é bonitinho...

- Bonitinho.. mas acumula uma poeirinha boa hein! – ela sorri e eu balanço minha cabeça colocando-o de volta na caixa. – Depois a gente o coloca direitinho no berço.. pode acumular poeira, mas isso também é útil...

Nós voltamos à mesa e terminamos de comer.

- Vai querer sorvete Abby? – eu me levanto indo ao congelador pegar o pote de sorvete.

- Não.. – ela sorri limpando a boca com o guardanapo – agora sim começou minha luta para conseguir emagrecer os quilos que eu ganhei...

- Eita, mas já vai começar?- eu pergunto, vendo Maggie sorrir a minha reação.

- Lógico, Carter. Depois voce vai me agradecer...- ela sorri, levantando e indo até a pia.

Maggie literalmente a expulsa de lá dizendo que ela deve ir se deitar.

- E a respeito do seu peso, fique tranqüila, viu?- eu olho pra ela e ela dá uma piscadinha pra mim enquanto Abby não está olhando - você perde isso é rapidinho. Você não tem uma mãe magricela à toa...- ela dá um pequeno riso pra nós dois e começar a lavar a louça, enquanto eu acompanho Abby até o sofá da sala, ligando a TV num volume não muito alto.

Voltei para ajudar Maggie com a cozinha e terminamos rapidamente. Assim que ela enxugou s mãos no pano de prato, vi os olhos dela observarem Abby.

- Já caiu no sono...- eu olhei pra trás, vendo que Abby dormia sentada no sofá. Eu sorri enquanto ela continuou - bem, eu vou tomar um banho, ok? Qualquer coisa me chame.

Eu acenei e a vi subir as escadas, ainda olhando pra Abby quando podia.

Me aproximei do sofá e tentei ajeitar Abby em uma posição mais confortável sem acorda-la. Tarefa feita, saio da ala e pego a caixa e a levo para o andar de cima. Deixo-a no corredor e por mais uma vez não me contenho e entro no quarto de Julie. Ando em passos lentos e silenciosos, me aproximo da janela e fecho um pouco mais a cortina evitando que a claridade entrasse no quarto. Ajeito algumas coisas em cima do móvel, pego uma camisa e dobro com cuidado, guardando-a dentro de uma gaveta e me aproximo lentamente do berço. Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja viciado na minha filha.

- Olá.. – eu falo baixinho tentando fazer com que ela abrisse os olhos. Mas foi em vão. Toco o seu rostinho com cuidado. Definitivamente eu caprichei.. tudo bem, bebê recém nascido tem cara de joelho, mas minha filha é diferente. Pelo menos a gente começa a pensar assim quando se torna pai.

Observo para ver se ela acordava mas ela mal se mexeu no berço. Só moveu o bracinho e eu desisti de esperar que ela acordasse. Deito-me na cama de seu quarto e ajeito o travesseiro na minha cabeça. Meus olhos estavam pesados e meu corpo pedia alguns minutinhos de sono. E foi daquele jeito, ali mesmo que eu cai no sono.

Continua..


	11. Pais de Primeira Viagem

Acordei não sei bem quanto tempo mais tarde. Escutei o barulho na porta e em seguida o choro vindo do berço. Logo pude ver Maggie que entrava no quarto. Eu já podia ver o comecinho da noite pela janela e me levantei rapidamente assim que a vi pegar Julie no colo.

- John...- ela sorriu me passando a menina- pronto, ela acordou. Pode mima-la o quanto quiser- eu sorri meio envergonhado- bem, eu estou indo embora amanhã de manhã. Queria ficar até você voltar do hospital pra não deixar Abby sozinha mas vai ser impossível. Meu chefe já me ligou duas vezes no celular e eu não posso arriscar meu emprego- ela estrava extramamente penalisada com a situação.

- Eu entendo, Maggie. Pode ficar tranquilo, vou tentar deixa-la o menos possivel sozinha...- eu olhava para Julie, que ainda resmugava um pouquinho.

- Sim...E creio também que Eric deve vir até o fim de semana. Sei que ele não vai ficar poder ficar muito, mas eu sei o quanto ela quer a presença dele aqui. Vou fazer de tudo para que ele possa vir o quanto antes.

- Aham..- Julie finalmente ficou quieta e eu pude olhar para Maggie completamente- realmente, ela quer muito ve-lo, sim.

- Ele é o filhinho dela...- Maggie sorriu, enquanto ia indo pra porta do quarto. Tratei de cortar aquele clima nostálgico e perguntar algo mais util.

- Ela já acordou?

- Creio que não...Subi já faz um tempo, mas não ouvi nada...- ela disse, enquanto eu ia fechando a porta, saindo atrás dela com Julie no colo

- Será que ela já esta com fome? – eu pergunto a Maggie enquanto íamos descendo as escadas.

- Dê pra ela uns dez minutos que já já ela começa a resmungar de estômago vazio...

Vou até a sala e me aproximo lentamente vendo que Abby ainda dormia. Maggie sorriu e saiu indo para a cozinha. Será que ela também iria fazer o jantar? Me sentei na poltrona ao lado, com Julie nos braços e a recostei um pouco no meu peito. Comecei a tentar acompanhar o seu olhar (mesmo sabendo que ela não vinha nada direito), sorria eu vê-la picar lutando contra a luz, segurava sua mãozinha tocando nos seus dedinhos.. afinal, esse era realmente o nosso primeiro contato entre pai e filha.

- Essa quando crescer vai dar um trabalho ai pai.. – Maggie se aproxima com uma xícara nas mãos sentando na outra poltrona.

Eu sorrio e pisco olhando pra baixo ainda observando ela babar a roupinha toda.

- Abby dava trabalho quando era deste tamanho!

- Abby! – Maggie sorri tomando um gole do que havia na xícara. – até que não.. meus dois filhos foram bebês relativamente calmos.. nunca me deram muito trabalho...

- Ah.. – eu sorrio tornando observar Julie.

- E você? – ela me encara. – sabe dizer se era de dar trabalhos aos seus pais!

- Um pouco...- eu digo, olhando para ela- mas sou uma pessoa muito sossegada, acho que na infancia era também- eu recoloco a chupeta que Julie deixara cair antes que ela começasse a chorar e acordasse Abby.

- Mas o que acontece é realmente ao contrário- ela toma mais um gole- não vê sua esposa?- ela ri com a palavra - era tão calminha e hoje se transformou...- ela olha Abby dormindo- nisso.

Eu sorrio vendo que nós falávamos dela enquanto ela nem em sonho, sabia disso.

Conversamos mais um pouco na sala e assim que Maggie saiu, Julie começou a chorar de novo.

Quase que instantaneamente, vi Abby se mexer e logo depois acordar, olhando pra mim, com os olhos cansados.

- Que houve?- ela parecia meio apavorada, como sempre que era acordada por alguém.

- Nada...só tem alguém com fome...- eu sorri, indo sentar ao lado dela.

- Mas já! – Abby me olha pra Julie que chorava pegando-a nos braços.

- É claro.. quem mandou me tirar de onde eu estava feliz! – eu falo imitando voz de criança e Abby começa a rir.

- Eu não sei se é melhor ela aqui dentro ou aqui fora me dando trabalho... – Abby por mais uma vez começou os seus preparativos para dar de mamar;. – Temos que programas direito essas mamadas.. só hoje vai ser assim.. – Abby fala ajeitando-a no seu peito – eu é que não vou ficar o dia inteiro a sua disposição esperando para quando você estiver com fome.. certo!

- Garanto que é bem melhor ela aqui fora viu.. – eu disse vendo-a me encarar. Isto é.. se é que você me entende...

- Retiro a minha duvida – ela sorri se recostando melhor no sofá.

Por mais uma vez Abby deu de mamar para Julie e dessa vez eu a peguei nos braços andando pela casa esperando que ela arrotasse. Fiquei dando tapinhas de leve nas suas costas até que ela finalmente o fez.

- Essa é saudável.. – Abby se levanta limpando o seio com uma fralda de pano.

- Tá com fome?- eu pergunto, vendo-a colocar a fralda de lado.

- Eu não...-ela sorri, olhando pra cozinha- ela tá fazendo comida?- ela pergunta num tom mais baixo.

- Acho que sim...Ela deve pensar que eu não sei cozinhar...- eu digo rindo, ajeitando Julie no colo.

- Ou que a minha comida é horrível...- ela completa, sentando mais uma vez no sofá.

Fomos até a cozinha, onde Maggie se realizava com os temperos e comidas.

- Mãe...- Abby chamou, fazendo MAggie se virar em seguida.

- Acordou? Que bom...o jantar sai já já- ela voltou a olhar para as panelas.

- Assim eu nunca vou emagrecer, mãe!- Abby olhou pra mim, que ainda segurava Julie.

- Pára com isso, vai menina...- era tão engraçado quando ela chamava Abby de "menina".

- Eu mesma não.. – ela sorri olhando pra mim - eu não quero perder o meu maridinho...

- Quem vê pensa né! – eu me aproximo colocando uma mão na sua cintura. – Nunca mais eu vou me afastar de vocês duas... – eu toco o pezinho de Julie.

- E se por acaso isso acontecer, - eu me surpreendo vendo Maggie se virar e começar a falar - eu ajudo elas a te matarem!

Abby me encara seria e eu tono a olhar pra Maggie que começava a rir. Para não deixa-la no vácuo, eu acompanho a risada, cutucando Abby para que ela me ajudasse naquilo.

- Tem gente que não esta gostando nada dessa conversa.. – Maggie para de rir instantaneamente e u olho par ao lado vendo Julie com o olho aberto "encarando" Abby.

- Nossa. – Abby sorri – e desde quando um recém nascido abre um olho deste tamanho?

- Ela quer mostrar seus olhos verdes pra nos.. – eu sorrio me aproximando de novo delas.

- Verdes? – Abby abaixa o olhar tentando ver os olhos de Julie.

- Ah.. – eu sorrio – ainda pode ficar verde.. tem bebê que depois de um certo tempo a cor do cabelo muda e dos olhos também...

- Aham...só nos seus sonhos mesmo, Carter...- ela parece não acreditar na possibilidade.

- Ei, não ria- Maggie entra na conversa- seu pai tinha olhos claros, lembra?- Abby levanta as sobrancelhas, me olhando daquele jeito estranho.

- Na verdade, não!- ela ri e Maggie a acompanha.

Um silêncio passa por ali até que Maggie o quebra.

- Eu estava falando com o John...- ela recomeça os preparativos par ao jantar- vou ter que ir embora amanhã cedinho- Abby não parecia estar feliz com a noticia.

- Mas por quê?- bem, essa definitivamente não era a reação que eu esperava dela.

- Trabalho, filha...- ela começa a por a comida na mesa.

- Ah- Abby parecia bem decepcionada- poxa...pensei que fosse ficar mais.

- Se eu pudesse... – ela sorri e fica seria, sorrindo novamente – Bom.. mas eu prometo voltar logo.. não quero perder uma só fase da vidinha da minha netinha..

- Qualquer coisa a gente manda sempre que der fotos pela internet.. – eu falo olhando pra Abby que sorria - para acompanhar melhor tudo...

- Ele já comprou uma câmera digital para fazer isso.. disse que vai fazer um book com todas as caras e bocas da filha dele.. ow papai babão, ne! – Abby fala segurando a mão de Julie e fazendo graça.

O resto da noite passou tranqüila. Maggie foi dormir cedo pois tinha que ir embora às 5 horas da manhã. Eu arrumei nosso quarto para dormirmos, liguei a babá eletrônica e sai do quarto indo atrás de Abby que dava a ultima mamada antes dela dormir de vez.

- Pronto? – eu entro no quarto vendo Abby que já se afastava do berço vindo em minha direção.

- Sim.. – ela sorri e eu me afasto da porta, tento o cuidado para não fazer barulho. Caminhamos até o quarto em silêncio e foi assim que nos deitamos na cama.

- E aí, o que achou do nosso primeiro dia como pais em casa?- eu pergunto, vendo-a se ajeitar na cama.

- É...estamos saindo bem...- ela sorri, se virando um pouco pra mim. Mas amanhã é que "o bicho vai pegar"...- ela sorri, enquanto eu tiro a camisa e desligo a luz do quarto, deixando apenas o abajur ligado.

- Uhum...A vovó vai embora- eu faço um bico e ela sorri grande.

- Mas foi bom ela ter vindo... - ela começa a olhar pro teto- ela está bem, ficou feliz por Julie e isso é uma grande vitória pra ela.

- E pra você... - eu a olho de esgueio, mas ela não me encara.

- É, talvez...

Eu me aproximo um pouco mais abraçando-a pela cintura e ela se encosta no meu peito, bocejando.

- Ainda com sono?- eu pergunto, indo apagar a luz do abajur.

- Um pouquinho...- ela boceja outra vez - nada que uma boa noite de sono não melhore. Boa noite...- ela me da um selinho e se vira, ainda abraçada a mim, recostando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Eu a olhei cair no sono segundos depois. Eu só esperava que aquela felicidade de dormir tranqüila durasse. Nem que fosse uma hora.

Não demoro muito para dormir, eu também tinha que aproveitar ao máximo os minutos de sono que teria naquela primeira noite.

Alguns minutos, horas... não sei, se passaram até que "finalmente" eu ouço um choro vindo da babá eletrônica. Me viro abrindo os olhos e vejo que na verdade dormimos quase duas horas.

- Ai.. tava demorando.. – Abby falou já levantando da cama se enrolando com um hobby.

- Humrum.. – eu resmungo ainda lutando para não dormir de novo. Eu a vejo sair do quarto e decido me levantar da cama para ajudá-la no que fosse.

Me levanto indo em seguido diretamente ao quarto de Julie. Paro na porta e vejo que a choradeira continuava.

- O que foi? – eu pergunto me aproximando delas.

- Eu que pergunto.. o que foi!

Abby não a tira do berço e fica tentando adivinhar o que ela estava "sentindo".

- Fome.. não pode ser.. xixi.. eu a troquei a pouco tempo atrás.. ficam que opções?

- Ah.. – eu me aproximo para pega-la nos braços. – manha, cocô, cólica, soluço.. são tantas...

- É...- ela olha Julie no meu colo com uma feição estranha- ela podia vir com um detector de choro. Isso é muito difícil...- ela coça a cabeça, olhando ainda para a neném.

- Mas essa é a graça de ser mãe - eu sorrio, tentando anima-la - tem coisas que só você vai saber...só você e ela...- eu sorrio, vendo sua expressão mudar aos poucos.

- É...- ela diz, esticando os braços para pegar Julie. Fica encarando-a por alguns segundos, até voltar a atenção pra mim - será que você tem algum idéia?- ela volta a rir, vendo Julie ainda chorar.

- Eu aposto em cólica...- eu digo, me encostando na cômoda. Vejo rapidamente virar Julie de bruços no colo e começar a passar a mão na barriguinha dela, em movimentos circulares. Ela sabia exatamente o que fazer, só tinha medo de arriscar.

- Será que ela está pagando pelo 8 meses que eu fiquei sem ter cólica?- ela diz rindo, vendo o choro de Julie cessar aos poucos.

- Talvez – eu sorrio – você já imaginou quando ela tiver a primeira menstruação! – eu falo observando Abby fazer aquilo tendo cuidado com o umbiguinho dela.

- Já ta viajando John! Isso vai demorar no mínimo uns 11 anos... daqui pra la tem muito o que se pensar.. pelo que se passar.. o que se falar.. quero ver quando ela vier perguntar como se fazem bebês...

- Há.. – eu sorrio me lembrando perfeitamente dessa cena – o que você falaria!

- Euuu? – ela fala ajeitando Julie que graças a Deus havia parado de chorar – não sei.. truque do repolho, sementinha ou cegonha... – ela sorri e eu balanço minha cabeça. – E você?

- Eu! – enquanto eu falo Abby andada de um lado par ao outro tentando fazer com que Julie dormisse de novo - Iria ao ponto certo e direto... minha filha não vai engolir historia de plantar a semente na florzinha não...

- Ta bom.. - ela sorri - então você conta e eu dou o apoio moral...

- Tudo bem...não terei problemas com isso. Deixa comigo...- eu pisquei pra ela que logo em seguida pos Julie no berço de novo.

- Sabe, se toda vez que ela chorar nós dois acordarmos e ficarmos nesse bate-papo, vamos perder o emprego e morrer de sono...- ela disse, quando já saíamos do quarto.

Eu sorri, vendo que ela ia até o final do corredor, onde ficava o quarto de hóspedes. Ela abriu a porta e entrou, ficando lá apenas alguns segundos. Eu a esperei no corredor, e assim que ela retornou, fomos pro quarto.

- Ainda está viva?- eu perguntei, brincando, enquanto deitávamos na cama.

- Han?- ela me olhou confusa.

- Sua mãe...- eu expliquei, enquanto ela ajeitava o travesseiro e vinha mais perto de mim.

- Ah, sim - ela sorriu - ta roncando lá...

Eu sorri e a abracei. Tornamos a dormir mais um pouco.

Continua...


	12. Ganhando Experiência

Milagrosamente eu consegui acordar quando o sol já estava alto no céu. A manhã correu tranqüila e eu já estava me arrumando para deixar Maggie no aeroporto. Ouço a campainha e desço as escadas correndo. Provavelmente era Susan.

- Olá! – ela entra sorrindo e me abraçando – onde estão suas senhoras?

- Lá em cima... – eu fecho a porta e ela pendura a sua bolsa no corredor – muito obrigado por ter vindo. Eu não queria deixar Abby sozinha..

- Ah.. é um prazer... afinal, eu sei que ela vai ser minha afilhada...

- Vai! – eu sorrio acompanhando-a pelas escadas.

- Eu sou a primeira da lista desde que vocês nem imaginavam ter filhos...

- Humrum.. – eu sorrio e ela para no meio do corredor tentando adivinhar onde elas estavam. – Estão ali.. – eu aponto par ao quarto de Julie e ela se vira andando lentamente até a porta do quarto.

- Oi.. – ela fala baixinho da porta do quarto, vendo Abby se virar.

- Entra.. – Abby sussurra e eu fico na porta vendo-a se aproximar para abraçar Abby.

- Bebê...- Susan sorri grande quando vê Julie- minha afilhada lidinnha!- ela logo estica os braços pra pegar Julie. Abby a da pra ela, me olhando de esgueio.

- Afilhada?- ela levanta as sobrancelhas- que negócio é esse?- ela sorri pra mim, piscando.

- Ah, fala sério?- ela desvia o olhar de Julie por um único instante e olha pra nós - vocês não vão me deixar ser madrinha da pimpolha?- ela parecia não acreditar.

Nós dois sorrimos alto.

- Brincadeirinha...- eu digo, vendo-a sorrir pra Julie.

- Seu pais ainda me matam do coração...- ela sorri quando eu ouço um barulho na porta. Era Maggie.

- Abby...Preciso ir, vou perder o vôo...- nós sorrimos e Susan vai até ela cumprimenta-la. Susan sempre descontraia as situações.

Eu fui até a cômoda pegar as chaves do carro e Abby me deu o casaco.

- Vê se veste, hein? Tá um frio danado...- eu sorri pra ela e Susan concordou, chamando atenção parar as roupas de frio que ela vestia.

- Vem aqui um pouco...- Escutei Maggie chamar Abby, que prontamente saiu do quarto com ela.

- Uma despedida mãe-filha pra pessoas fechadas, apenas isso. Maggie mudou muito, e isso fez com que Abby mudasse também em relação a ela...- eu filosofei e Susan compreendeu, voltando a olhar pra Julie, tentando arrancar também um sorriso dela. Será que os médicos esqueciam toda a teoria quando se depravam com um bebê "familiar"?

- Olhaaaaa... – Susan fala toda orgulhosa quando pensa ter visto um sorriso. – ela me adora já... aposto que ela não conseguir viver sem mim.

- Menos Susan.. – eu me aproximo delas e Susan começa a fazer palhaçada para Julie.

- Papai mau humorado.. seja igual a ele não viu.. ele é um chato.. aposto que vai te proibir de namorar. Mas eu deixo.. alias, meu filho.. ele é um gato.. já estou planejando o casamento de vocês...

Eu balanço minha cabeça e Susan se vira sorrindo.

- Mas falando serio agora... caprichou hein! – ela sorriu..

- Fazer o que né? Minha beleza é natural.. não preciso de muito esforço para transmitir isso a minha filha.

- To falando com a Abby – eu me viro e vejo Abby sorrindo recostada a porta. – Que homenzinho mais convencido hein!

- Deixa ele Susan.. – Abby se aproxima me abraçando por trás.

Eu me viro, beijo Abby e olho para a porta vendo Maggie passar pelo corredor.

- Bom.. já vou indo.. não demoro... cuide bem delas, ok!

- Pode deixar patrão!- escutei Susan dizer, enquanto eu ia dar um beijo antes de sair.

Peguei a mala de Maggie e desci as escadas. Ela ainda estava dando um beijo em Julie e se despedindo de Susan quando eu fui pro carro. Coloquei tudo no porta-malas e fui pra dentro do carro. Realmente o frio não estava pra brincadeira.

Em pouco tempo ela veio correndo pra o carro e entrou sorrindo.

- Nossa, que frio!- ela se encolheu toda depois de colocar o cinto.

- Quanto tempo nós temos?-eu pergunto, sentindo que estávamos em cima da hora.

- 30 minutos, é melhor você correr - ela sorriu, procurando algo na bolsa.

- Correr?- eu sorrio - poxa, faz tempo que eu não corro. Desde que casei com sua filha. Você podia pedir pra deixar eu correr...- eu sorri, vendo-a finalmente sossegar.

Ainda bem que as ruas estavam sem trânsito. Fui dirigindo devagar, pegando sinais verdes e aceitando a todas as sinalizações. Não demorei muito a chegar ao aeroporto e ajuda-la a pegar suas mala

- John... – ela fala quando eu estou abrindo o porta malas – eu queria te agradecer.. eu nunca vi minha filha tão feliz, tão de bem com a vida...

Eu sorrio e ela se aproxima pra me abraçar.

- E nunca duvide que ela o ama.. Eu sei que ela não gosta de falar muito sobre o que sente.. mas aposto que ela o ama mais que a própria vida dela.. e você deu a ela o sonho que ela sempre teve..

- Demorou mas nós conseguimos.. – eu falo trancando o carro. – Mas qual sonho você se refere? Ser mãe?

- Sim.. – Maggie sorri – ela foi a mãe de Eric, ela sempre brincou com suas bonecas, cuidou das suas coisas, da nossa casa como um perfeita dona de casa. Com o Ex dela não deu certo porque ele talvez não fosse proporcionar a ela todos os seus sonhos.. e já você.. desde que ela o conheceu.. ela sabia que você iria ser aquele que poderia lhe dar a família que ela nunca teve.

Eu fiquei olhando-a desenrolar aquele texto todo. Na bem da verdade eu não tinha duvidas de nada daquilo. Eu sabia que ela me amava assim como eu a amava. A gente não precisava ficar falando, se agarrando toda hora. Tínhamos os "nossos momentos" e isso era mais forte do que tudo.

Eu sorri a ela. Sabia que eu tinha que dizer algo. Eu não sentiria essa necessidade se não fosse a cara dela esperando por uma resposta.

- Então você sabe que esse sentimento é mais do que recíproco, não é mesmo?- eu perguntei, sem olha-la, colocando as malas no chão e fechando o carro, andando pra dentro do aeroporto.

Ela acenou sorrindo, ajeitando a mala de mão.

- Não tenho duvidas...- ela disse enquanto procurávamos a área de embarques. Dei uma checada no quadro de horários do vôos e percebi que estava tudo dentro do horário. Ótimo, sem atrasos.

Assim que chegamos bem em frente ao portão, ela foi tirando a passagem da bolsa e eu coloquei a mala ao lado dela. Ela virou pra mim, ainda um pouco perdida naquela multidão de gente.

- Bom...- eu escutei a moça fazer a última chamada para o vôo dela. Ela me olhou nos olhos e me puxou pra um abraço. Eu respondi, vendo ela me apertar com um sentido que eu não sabia traduzir. Mas aquilo não era preciso. Eu senti naquele abraço o que nunca senti da minha própria mãe e aquilo só me fez ter mais certeza de que eu estava no caminho certo. Se na minha outra vida eu nem sabia de Maggie, nessa eu sabia e não deixaria que ela ficasse ausente - cuide bem delas, John. Eu confio em você - ela sorriu grande e se soltou de mim, pegando na mala, colocando as rodinhas da mala para rodar.

Eu fiquei acenando vendo-a sair pela porta de embarque. Respirei fundo me reajustando aquelas idéias e dei meia volta indo com pressa rumo a minha casa.

Durante todo o caminho avaliei tudo o que foi dito. Cada palavra, cada gesto, tudo significava demais para mim e par aminha família. Minha filha iria ter uma família feliz, a qual eu e Abby não conseguimos ter na nossa infância. Cheguei em casa sem demora e fui diretamente a procura de Abby.

- John.. – eu ouço Abby gritar ao ouvir o meu barulho de chaves. – aqui!

Eu olho para o lado e vejo-a na cozinha. Caminho lentamente e vejo Susan se virar mastigando alguma coisa.

- Onde esta ela? – eu pergunto sentindo a ausência de Julie.

- Onde mais ela poderia estar! – Abby sorri mordendo um pedaço de pão.

Eu sorrio e puxo uma cadeira sentando a mesa com elas.

- Isso não é hambúrguer com maionese não ne Abby? – eu pergunto vendo um pacotinho de maionese no canto do seu prato.

- Sim.. - ela sorri lambendo os dedos. - a Susan deixou... - ela fala e eu viro o meu olhar para Susan.

- Ops!- Susan me dá aquele olhar de criança flagrada fazendo arte- só um pouquinho, vai, John.Não mata não...- ela sorri e eu permanece sério.

- Já vai começar, Abby- eu vou até lá e pego uma faca, tirando o excesso de maionese, deixando só um "cheiro".

- Pombas!- Tira tudo então...- ela olha meio indignada e eu vejo o olhar de Susan acompanhar os movimentos.

- Criançãs, não briguem por minha culpa, vai!- ela diz num sorriso meio sem graça.

- Não é isso, é que ela é a rainha da teimosia. É só saber que não deve fazer alguma coisa que ela vai lá e faz...- eu digo sentando na cadeira, encarando-a que me olhava ironicamente.

- E você é o Dono da Verdade...- eu não sabia se ela estava brava ou só me apurrinhando- somos três médicos aqui...por que sua opinião vale mais?- ela esboçou um sorriso não muito convincente e eu fiquei sem saber o que falar.

- Porque eu sou homem.. - eu sorri e me levanto antes que ouvisse alguma exaltação vinda delas.

- Grande bosta.. - ainda ouço Abby resmungar e eu subo as escadar rindo do que poderiam vir a comentar na minha ausência.

Subo as escadas e vou ao meu quarto trocar de roupa. Visto algo confortavel e aproveito que tinha duas pessoas acordadas para poder tirar um cochilo.

Me deito na cama e caio em um sono. Eu definitivamente estava precisando disso.

- Hey... - eu acordo vendo Abby sentada na cama. Pisco e olho para o relogio, bom, eu dormi mais do que o planejado. - Eu ja estava ficando preocupada.. você subiu e não desceu mais..

- Cadê a Susan! - eu pergunto me lentando da cama.

- Já foi embora.. tinha que ir perga ro filho dela na creche...

- Hum.. - eu resmungo indo ao banheiro lavar meu rosto - e cade Julie?

- Na paz.. - Abby sorri.

- Graças a Deus... - eu volto para onde Abby estava e me sento ao seu lado da cama ligando a televisão em um volume baixo. - Você quer dormir? - eu pergunto puxando-a para mais perto de mim. Ela coloca sua cabeça sobre o meu peito e se ajusta ao meu lado na cama.

- Querer eu quero...- ela me olhou, enquanto eu ainda grudava meus olhos na TV- mas se eu dormir mais, não vou ter sono a noite- eu sorri,olhando-a e entendo-a- aí já viu, né?- ela piscou pra mim.

- Minha taradinha volta a atacar..- eu completei, entrelaçando a minha mão com a dela.

Ela sorriu pra mim, passando a mão no meu peito como há tempos não fazia.

- Minha bebê tá nanando?- ela pergunta, durante um bocejo. Eu aceno com a cabeça, vendo-a a sorrir e colocar a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Aham...e já que a minha outra bebê vai pro mesmo caminho, né?- eu sorri, abaixando mais ainda o volume da TV.

Ela se aconchega nos meus braços e eu fico curtindo-a por alguns instantes ate que rapidamente ela caiu no sono. A deixo só no quarto e desço para comer algo. Resolvo algumas coisas, separo algumas contas a pagar e me sento vendo um pouco de tv. Assim que ligo a tv ouço um choro. Disparo a correr pelas escadas levando uma queda, me levantando rapidamente, e vou ao quarto de Julie evitando que ela fizesse com que Abby acordasse.

- O que acontece? – eu entro no quarto fechando a porta e colocando Julie nos meus braços.

Eu balanço-a imitando tudo o que Abby fazia mas de nada adianta. Levanto a camisa que ela usava e verifico a fralda que estava encharcada.

- Ah moça... – eu sorrio vendo que havia achado a fonte do choro. – acho que vamos ter a nossa primeira experiência "real" entre pai e filha..

A carrego ate o trocador de fraldas e a deito com cuidado, ajeitando-a em uma posição boa para ambas as partes. Tiro as fitas adesivas da fralda e vejo-a mexer as pernas de leve, fechando os olhos e parando de chorar. Eu sorrio com o meu feito e coloco a fralda velha de lado pegando a nova.

- E agora? – eu olho para o lado vendo qual seria aproxima etapa.

Vou colocando a fralda por debaixo das perninhas dela, agora do lado certo. Nunca mais esqueceria. Quando vou abrindo o adesivo para coloca-lo, bato o olho nos lencinhos umedecidos.

- Opa!- eu sorrio pra ela - não podemos esquecer, né? Papai é meio porquinho, mas tem que limpar, né?

Ela continua com a mesma feição, logicamente.

Passei, na falta de um, dois lencinhos dela que parecia gostar da sensação de frescor. Olhei pra ela, que parecia atenta a tudo ao que eu fazia. Ou não. Olhei mais uma vez para as coisas dela, localizando a pomada. Eu não gostava muito dessa pomada, era muita meleca pra pouco corpo. Fiquei pensando mais um pouquinho até lembrar de um santo remédio: talco.

Peguei o tubo e li. Nada de contra-indicações. Girei a tampa abrindo-o totalmente. Virei um pouco e nada saiu. Dei uma pequena tapinha no fundo do tubo. Ooooops! Talvez um pouco demais. Vi aquele pó subir e tirei Julie dali antes que ela começasse a espirrar, assim como eu estava morto de vontade de fazer. Olhei pra ela toda branquinha e não pude deixar de rir.

Era incrível. Ela não fazia nenhum ruído. Só me olhava com aqueles olhos arregalados.

A levei para cima do berço e resolvi terminar o que estava fazendo ali. Passei uma fralda de pano, tirando o excesso de pó e voltei pegando a fralda e alguma fita adesiva que em ajudasse ali. Peguei a fralda descartável e olhei o lado que havia os desenhos, com uma mão levantei suas pernas com cuidado e com a outra coloquei a fralda por baixo do seu corpo.

- Não me venha fazer obra de arte na cara do papai... – eu sorrio ao meu comentário e volto ao que estava fazendo.

Ajeito a fralda e ajusto no corpo de Julie. Nossa, era impressão minha ou ela estava emagrecendo? Ela se perdia dentro dessa fralda enorme. Fixei a fralda com as fitas adesivas e tive a impressão de que estava tudo torto. Levantei Julie e vi a fralda folgada. Coloquei-a de volta na cama e tentei ajeitar a fralda, para que ela não ficasse tão folgada. Depois de uns dez minutos naquela luta toda, enfim havia conseguido o que queria. Aproveito e pego uma camisa limpa e visto nela, colocando-a de volta no berço.

Quando estava ajeitando a sujeira que fiz, ouço o telefone tocar. Saio correndo até o corredor e pego o telefone sem fio atedendo-o sem demora.

- Carter?

- Oi? – eu falo sem convicção de quem seria no outro lado da linha.

- Tudo bem?- a voz menina do outro lado da linha, simpática como nunca vi. E eu..."boiando".

- Tudo certo e você?- alguma hora eu tinha que descobrir quem era. Me soava tão familiar...

- Bem, Weaver quer falar com você - lógico! Era Sam!- manda um beijo pra Abby, meu e do Luka...

- Obrig..- eu agradecia quando a voz mais rude me cortou.

- Carter, quando você pode vir trabalhar? - nossa! Assim é que se fala: direta e reta.

- Bom dia pra senhora também...- eu respondo meio baixo.

- Carter! Isso está uma confusão. Todos os meus residentes resolveram se tirar licença e meus estudantes, tirar folga. Isso aquilo está uma lucura... - era sempre a mesma história. Ela não se dava ao trabalho nem de mudar o discurso.

- Ok, Weaver...amanha eu vou...- eu disse, calmo, olhando pra Julie que me encarava.

- Amanhã?- ela pareceu surpresa e irritada.

- Hoje não dá...a mãe de Abby foi embora...não quero deixa-la sozinha com Julie por muito tempo...

- Ok...venha o quanto antes, ok?- ela disse, rapidamente desligando o telefone.

Eu ia desligando o telefone quando senti Abby entrar pela porta.

- Weaver?- ela perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Exatamente...- eu sorri, pegando Julie - está tendo um chilique sozinha - eu sorri grande.

- Hum...- ela disse, vindo até nós. Pegou Julie e deu uma checada na fralda - vou dar um banho nela?- ela perguntou, olhando pra Julie.

- Você dar banho nela?- eu perguntei indignado. Não sei se ficava pior por ter tido tanto trabalho e ela querer estragar, ou ela se propor a dar banho, mesmo com todos os meus protestos a ela fazer esforços.

- Sim... – ela fala ajeitando Julie nos seus braços. – já esta mais que na hora dela tomar um banho...

- É... – eu falo coçando a cabeça. - A gente pode tentar dar o banho...

- A gente? – Abby fala passando a mão na cabecinha de Julie. – você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

- E porque não iria querer? – eu me aproximo já entrando no banheiro indo pegar a banheirinha que havíamos comprado.

- Tudo bem.. eu também não sei se faria isso direito.. – ela fala devolvendo Julie ao berço.

- Ah meu Deus.. minha filha entregue a pais de primeira viagem, desastrados e desajeitados..

Eu sorrio vejo Abby entrando no banheiro.

Continua..


	13. Meu Primeiro Banho

- John! – ela fala e eu já me enfio no banheiro atrás dela. – enche a banheira com água morna?

- Mora pra quente ou morna pra frio! – eu pergunto pegando a banheira seguindo ao chuveiro.

- Morna pra morna.. – ela sorri colocando as mãos se apoiando na pia do banheiro.

Eu ligo o chuveiro na temperatura que julgo morna e o deixo enchendo até a metade. Enquanto eu fazia aquilo, Abby separava alguns produtos que iria usar e colocou uma toalha no seu ombro saindo do quarto para pegar Julie.

- Onde vamos fazer isso! – eu pergunto vendo-a voltar com Julie nos braços. - Aqui?- eu falo no banheiro.

- Aii... aqui é frio...- ela diz, olhando pro quarto- em cima da cama não é melhor?- ela diz, já indo pra lá.

- E se molhar?- eu pergunto, levando a banheira pra lá.

- Molhar?- ela sorri, olhando pra Julie - ela não tem força pra nada, Carter. Imagine se vai molhar a cama... - eu pus a banheira em sobre a cama e a encarei - e se molhar, a gente seca, oras...

- Tá bom...- eu sorri da calma dela. Julie foi sendo colocada deitada sobre a a cama e Abby tirou toda a roupinha dela, e com as roupas, levou também o meu serviço de tanto tempo.

A neném começou a resmungar pela frio e antes de colocar ela na água, Abby testou a temperatura da água.

- Que foi, você não confia em mim?- eu perguntei, sentando na cama.

- Não confio na sua concepção de quente/frio, isso sim...- ela sorriu, colocando Julie na água ao contrário.. No mesmo instante ela se calou, começando a esboçar o que eu julgava um sorriso.

Segurando Julie por um braço ela foi colocando o seu corpo na agua. Eu sorri acompanhando o processo e vendo Julie arregalar os olhos assim que se deparou com aquilo gelado no seu corpo.

- Pega o que eu havia separado John..

Eu lhe entrego o que julguei prioridade num banho. Eu vi sua dificuldade em abrir a embalagem e eu peguei de suas mãos, colocando uma quantidade necessária na sua outra mão, vendo-a espalhar com cuidado nas costas de Julie. Pronto, só foi ela sentir algo mais "molhado" no seu corpo que começou a chorar.

- Tava demorando.. – Abby sorri e eu coço minha cabeça imaginando o que deveria ser feito para acalmá-la.

- E agora? – eu pergunto vendo o desespero da minha filha.

- Não sei.. – Abby fala tentando manter Julie calma na posição que ela estava. – eu não vou interromper o banho não.. uma hora ela vai se calar..

- Que maldade.. – eu sorrio colocando minhas mãos na água vendo se ela já havia esfriado.

Não achei necessidade de perguntar a ela. Fui até o banheiro e peguei mais um pouco de água quente. Voltei e Julie ainda chorava um pouco.

- Que maldade, né, bebê?- eu disse a Julie e vi Abby me encarar - mamãe te dando banho frio... - eu sorri - depois sou eu que não tenho senso de quente/frio.

Abby sorri enquanto eu coloco a nova água. O choro não cessa completamente, mas ameniza bem. Rapidamente Abby ensaboa todo o corpinho dela, e enxágua incluindo a cabecinha dela. Ela fica toda feliz com a água no rosto e para até mesmo de chorar.

- Estendo a toalha...- Abby fala e rapidamente eu pego a mesma que abro no braços. Abby a passa pra mim, que a embrulho antes que ela comesse a abrir o berreiro mais uma vez.

Trago-a para mais perto do meu corpo, tentando aquece-la. Vejo Abby pegar uma roupa e pegar outra fralda para trocá-la. Eu me sento na cama com Julie com meus braços e fico passando minhas mãos de leve no seu corpinho tentando enxuga-la

- Sobrevivi ao primeiro banho.. – eu falo e Abby se vira sorrindo vindo na minha direção. Eu entrego Julie para ela e abro uma fralda em cima cama. Abby a deita e termina de secar todas as suas "dobrinhas".

Abby coloca uma fralda rapidamente e eu fico admirado coma sua pratica. Porque eu demoro tanto e ela faz isso em menos de cinco minutos!

- O que vamos jantar hoje! – Abby pergunta vestindo um macaquinho em Julie.

- Não sei... – eu falo vendo-a terminar de fechar o macacão. – mas acho que talvez esteja na hora de termos uma empregada ou uma babá.. o que você acha?

- O que?- a resposta dela é imediata. Essa era exatamente a reação que eu esperava e não queria obter dela.

- É, Abby. Te ajudar... essa casa é enorme- eu vejo a cara fechada dela, sentando com Julie em um braço- você ainda tá se recuperando e eu não vou poder ficar aqui todo o tempo com você...- eu tentei ser o mais calmo e sereno.

- Eu não preciso que você fique comigo... - ela disse orgulhosa - ninguém aqui está te dizendo pra não ir trabalhar. Vai, ué...- ela dizia, com aquela vozinha que eu conhecia bem.

- As coisas não assim, né, mocinha?- eu me aproximo delas, colocando a mão em Abby - eu quero cuidar de você e se eu não posso fazer do jeito que eu gostaria isso porque a Weaver não deixa, quero ao menos alguém que faça por mim, né?- eu passo a mão no rosto dela que continuava irredutível - e além do mais, daqui a pouco você também começa a trabalhar... e aí? Com quem a Julie vai ficar?- eu olho com a esperança de que ela enfim aceitasse isso. Pura ilusão.

- Tem a creche do hospital pra que mesmo hein! – ela fala colocando Julie no braço e voltando onde estava para continuarmos nossa conversa.

- Pra deixar os nossos filhos em um caso de emergência... – eu a encarei tentando fazer ceder ao meu pedido – Abby, eu sei que é difícil pensar nessa idéia de deixar nossos filhos com um desconhecido.. mas eu acho que vamos precisar de uma babá por pelo menos um ano...

- Mas John.. – ela fala me encarando - eu tenho certeza que a gente consegue dar um jeito sem baba...

- Vê pela Susan, Abby.. – eu falo respirando fundo tentando achar argumentos convincentes - até ela tem babá... a não ser que você deixe de trabalhar por quase um ano.. o que eu acho que não seja solução para o nosso "problema".

- Aposto que se a gente pudesse pedir a opinião dela sobre isso ela não iria concordar... – ela diz me encarando ainda mais será do que estava no inicio da conversa.

- Abby, não faz assim- eu a abracei vendo-a olhar pra Julie.

- Não é fácil, Carter. Não faz nem uma semana que ela saiu daqui- ela tocou a barriga- e você já diz em tirar ela de perto de mim e deixar uma estranha perto dela.

- Ah, Abby - meu argumentos já estavam se esgotando - calma, a gente dá um jeito nisso depois, vai. Ainda temos 1 mês e alguns dias pra pensar nisso, enquanto você está de licença - eu resolvi encerrar aquele assunto, pelo menos por hoje. Eu não queria irritá-la. Do jeito que estava, era capaz de começar a chorar, ou pior a gritar e brigar comigo.

Eu não era louco de fazer isso quando Julie estava perto. Amanhã eu voltaria a tocar no assunto. Isso teria de ser colocado na cabeça dela em doses homeopáticas.

Brigas à parte, o resto do dia passou tranqüilo. Inventei alguma coisa para nós comermos. Julie também comeu sem precisar inventar muito. Tomei banho, Abby também, seguimos uma rotina e as mamadas de Julie parecem estar sendo reguladas por Abby.

- Que hora você vai ao County amanhã! – Abby pergunta quando me vê entrando no quarto depois de ter ido checar se as portas estavam fechadas.

- Dez horas da manhã... – eu sorrio tentando quebrar o clima.

- E volta que hora?

- Ás 4... é uma troca rapidinha.. mas juro que ainda tento voltar mais cedo...

- Tudo bem.. – ela fala puxando o lençol para cima de seu corpo.

- E você sabe, qualquer coisa me liga.. ou liga pra Susan.. se quiser chamo alguém para ficar com você... – eu falo entrando no banheiro terminando de me ajeitar pra dormir.

- Não precisa.. de alguma forma ou outra eu tenho que aprender a ser uma mãe independente...

- Mãe independente? – eu entro no quarto com a escova de dente dentro da boca.

- É...- ela já estava deitada de costas pra mim.

- E não tem marido não?- eu pergunto, rindo, indo rapidamente cuspir a pasta na pia.

- Sim, mas tenho que assumir meu poder feminino...- ela parece um pouco menos chateada e o bom humor começava reaparecer.

- Tá, vai...- eu encerrei o assunto.- vamos dormir?- eu digo, já deitado na cama. Ela se ajeita também e vira pro lado. Não querendo terminar o contato, pego na mão dela e dou um beijo leve no rosto.

- Boa noite...- eu sussurro em seu ouvido.

- Até amanhã...- ela se faz envolver pelos meus braços.

A noite foi mais longa que a anterior. Julie acordou três vezes. Duas eu ajudei Abby, na terceira meu corpo pedia sono e ela disse que dava conta. Acordei cerca de sete horas e me levantei vendo que Abby ainda dormia. Tadinha, também pudera, só agora que foi ter sossego. Saio da cama com cuidado para não acorda-la e vou diretamente ao quarto de Julie ver se ela ainda estava dormindo. Doce ilusão. Lá estava ela calada encarando o teto do quarto. Eu pego Julie, verificando se havia alguma coisa de "errado".

Bom, acho que não tem nada. Coloco-a em uma espécie de "carrinho" de bebe que dava para carregar para todos os lados e desço com ela. Eu iria fazer logo o café e aproveitava para aumentar a minha relação com Julie.

- Se o papai pudesse, ate que te dava algo diferente pra comer.. tomar só leite não deve ser nada agradável.. - eu falo colocando-a sobre a mesa indo até a geladeira.

Eu olho pra ela que mantém o olhar perdido no espaço. Fecho a geladeira depois de pegar um iogurte. Na verdade eu não gostava muito daquilo, mas queria dar uma força pra Abby. Abri colocando um pouco de cereal. Eu não iria acordá-la antes do necessário, então queria deixar tudo pronto para que ela não tivesse desculpas pra não comer.

Coloquei Julie na cadeirinha e arrumei a mesa. Fiz um suco de frutas pra complementar o café da manhã saudável. Peguei um pouco de leite também, muito necessário.

Depois de arrumar tudo, tomei o meu iogurte e sorri para ela. Fui indo pelas escadas. Tinha de tomar um banho antes de ir. Não iria acordá-la só pra isso.O jeito era levar Julie pro banheiro comigo. Entrei na suíte devagar e coloquei a cadeirinha em cima da cama, ao lado de Abby. Escolhi a roupa e levei pro banheiro, voltando para pega-la antes de tirar as roupas e entrar no chuveiro.

Tomei um banho com um olho "aqui" e outro em Julie. Qualquer barulho mais alto eu teria que sair correndo do chuveiro. Comecei a passar shampoo pelo meu cabelo e logo ouvi o que eu menos esperava.

Bateu um desespero em mim, Abby não poderia acordar. Me enxagüei o mais rápido possível e me enrolei na primeira toalha que vi pela frente correndo para garantir que Julie logo iria se calar. Ela estava com fome, eu sei, mas ela teria que agüentar pelo menos mais meia horinha pela mãe dela. Tomara que ela compreenda isso.

Enxuguei meu peito e meus braços e a peguei colocando-a nos braços tentando acalma-la.

- Shhhh... esta tudo bem... papai esta aqui.. – eu a balanço mais de nada parecia adianta. Colocava a chupeta em sua boca mas logo ela cuspia ela fora abrindo outro berreiro.

De repente eu ouço uma batida na porta, ótimo, ela havia acordado nas piores condições possíveis.

- John! – ela insiste e eu me aproximo da porta abrindo-a.

Ela me encara de cima abaixo com um olhar assustado. Eu me apoio no móvel, evitando que a toalha que estava mal amarrada na cintura caísse.

- Oi...- eu digo num sorriso amarelo.

- Que você tá fazendo?- ela misturava o pequeno riso com um olhar me estranhado.

- Eu não queria que ela te acordasse...- senti a toalha escorregar um pouco na parte de trás e me pressionei contra o móvel pra que ela não caisse. Imediatamente ela começou a rir mais empolgada.

- Opa...- ela abriu os olhos e me encarou. Da cintura pra baixo, logicamente.

- Tira o olho- eu sorri,ajeitando a toalha- e pega sua filha aqui...

- Ah...agora ela é minha?-Julie se mexeu e eu tive que segura-la com os dois braços. A toalha isso se dispersado pouco a pouco e eu já estava quase nu na frente dela e ela nada de pegar Julie.

- Abby, me ajuda!- eu disse mais alto ao ver que ela estava a pouco de cair.

Ela riu mais um pouco e antes que ela caísse completamente, ela finalmente estendeu os braços, pegando Julie.

- Poxa, como você é má...- eu disse, me ajeitando com a toalha, quando ela já estava a caminho da cama, dando o peito a Julie.

Ela riu levemente. Eu disse que ia terminar o meu banho interrompido e assim o fiz. Voltei minutos depois e Julie já estava quase pegando no sono novamente.

- Como você pôde John.. – Abby fala quando me ve entrar no quarto indo atrás de algo para vestir.

- O que! – eu pergunto ainda enxugando meus cabelos.

- Ficar nu na frente da sua filha recém nascida e de uma mãe que esta desesperadamente carente... – ela faz biquinho e eu não me agüento indo sentar ao lado dela, somente coma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Ah meu Deus.. – eu falo pegando suas mãos – o que eu vou poder fazer para saciar a mamãe? – eu falo olhando pra Julie – Chocolate? – Abby faz bico e eu me aproximo tocando sua bochecha – ou... bom.. um mês.. o que é uma mês pra nós Abby!

- Muito tempo.. – ela fala apoiando sua mãos nas minhas coxas. – mas a gente chega lá.. so deixe de ficar me seduzindo com essas toalhas enroladas na cintura... – ela fala friccionando suas maos pelas minhas coxas e eu trato de tirar-las rapidamente.

- E por acaso você acha isso sexy!

- Hoje em dia até a sua barriguinha fofa eu acho sexy.. você não esta entendendo a minha situação..

Eu sorrio e me aproximo puxando-a para um beijo mais profundo

- Eu acho que entendo perfeitamente...- eu digo, me controlando ao máximo. Ela sorri um pouco, me fazendo observar Julie que olhava atentamente pra nós.

- Será que nós deveríamos falar isso longe dela? Será que ela entende?- Abby pergunta sorrindo, ainda dentro do meu beijo.

- Tapa os ouvidinhos dela... - eu sorrio, olhando pra Julie - ela não está é compreendendo a situação que estamos.

- É... - Abby coloca Julie pra arrotar e só então eu percebo que ela ainda estava dando de comer a Julie.

- Nossa... Você estava amamentando e eu perdi isso? Não acredito!- eu lamentei vendo-a rir.

- Que horror, Carter!- ela riu, arrumando Julie no colo.

Logo eu volto ao que estava fazendo ates q ponho a me vestir. Sinto ela me encarar quanto eu colocava as primeiras peças mas evitei fazer comentários para que não colocasse mais fogo. Sei que pra ela estava sendo tão difícil quanto pra mim.

- Já vai trabalhar né! – ela pergunta se levantando com Julie nos braços.

- Infelizmente, daqui a pouco vou.. nós vamos tomar café e eu vou saindo..

- Ah.. – ela olha para o chão fazendo bico.

- Mas eu não demoro.. é serio.. vou ver se trago o almoço...

- Tudo bem.. como a gente sempre fala.. Alguém tem que comprar o pão da casa.. – ela sorri e eu me aproximo para beijá-la. Logo deixamos Julie no berço e descemos para ela tomar um café da manhã. Eu como alguma coisa para acompanhá-la, vemos um pouco de televisão, namoramos ate que eu vi que era a minha hora de ir embora. Visto um casaco e pego minha bolsa, colocando as chaves do carro no bolso.

- Vou indo Abby.. qualquer coisa me liga.. ou liga pra Susan.. ou pros bombeiros.. policia...

- Certo.. sem drama ela sorri e quando eu vou me aproximando para beija-la a campainha toca.

- Ai, e agora? Só faltava ser outro móbile...- Abby diz enquanto eu vou atender a porta. Abro, esperando qualquer pessoa menos...

- Não, definitivamente não é outro móbile... - eu digo paralisado. Que bom que essa pessoa tinha chegado. Eu já podia pressentir a reação de Abby de longe.

- Eric!- Abby gritou do outro lado da cozinha, aproveitando que Julie estava na cadeirinha, veio correndo e pulou nos braços deles.

- Maninha!- ele a tirou do chão por um momento - ops, você ainda tá quebradinha, foi mal...- ele sorriu, olhando pra mim.

- Que bom que você veio!- Abby estava visivelmente feliz. O amor que ela sentia por Eric era uma coisa que às vezes surpreendia até mesmo a mim.

- É, eu sei - ele sorriu pra mim novamente - e aí, cadê a minha sobrinha fofa?- ele perguntou, entrando mais pela casa, ouvindo Julie já começar a resmungar por não sentir a presença de Abby ao redor.

Ele parou em frente a cadeirinha mas não disse nada. Começou a sorrir iluminadamente. Eu cheguei por trás de Abby e a segurei pela cintura. Eu sabia o quanto isso tudo era importante para ela e estava muito feliz por ter podido presenciar isso.

- Meu Deus... é a cara da mãe.. – ele sorri se abaixando para tocar de leve sua bochecha.

Eu sorrio àquela cena e Abby levanta o seu olhar sorrindo orgulhosa pra mim.

- Mais vai ser mesmo uma gata.. papai – ela se vira batendo de leve no meu ombro – parabéns... você tem uma sorte danada.. tem em casa as duas mulheres mais lindas de Chicago..

- Não exagere Eric.. – Abby sorri e se solta do meu abraço.

- Fazer o que! – eu falo vendo-a colocar a chupeta em Julie. – tem gente que sai ganhando em todos os aspectos nessa vida.. ainda bem que eu fui um desses felizardos...

- John.. – Abby sorri voltando a olhar pra mim – deixa de convencimento e vai antes que a Weaver te mate..

- Ma ja vai trabalhar? – Eric fala se recostando perto de Julie estava.

- Alguns trabalham outros dão trabalho.. - eu sorrio olhando pra Julie que insistia em cuspir a chupeta fora.

- Se for igual lá em casa, nunca que vai conseguir manter essa chupeta na boca.. - Abby fala tirando a chupeta e colocando-a de lado na cadeirinha.

- Bom, Eric... mais tarde nos vemos...- eu vou até ele e toco minhas mãos na dele novamente- cuide bem delas, hein? - ele bate continência, piscando pra mim. Vou até Abby e lhe dou um pequeno selinho, o suficiente pra já escutar Eric reclamar.

- Ei, olha o respeito. Na minha frente não, meu...- ele sorri e eu pego os último documentos que teria de levar pro trabalho.

Pego a chave do carro perto da porta e saio. Tiro o carro da garagem e vou o mais rápido pro hospital. Não queria chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de volta. Assim que boto os pés naquele lugar, lá vem àquela multidão com inúmeras perguntas sobre mim, Abby e o bebê. Vou respondedo-as com o minino de paciência que ainda me resta. Weaver logo me localiza ali no meio e despensa o mundarel de gente.

- Bem vindo de volta..- ela é cordial e pede que eu a acompanhe até a SDM.

- Bom... como eu disse esta difícil controlar esse hospital sem a presença de dois de nossos médicos, mas mesmo assim eu consegui ajeitar os seu plantões com o menor de carga horária possível.

- Hum.. então.. como vai ficar minha situação! Porque você sabe.. Abby não quer baba de jeito nenhum e sou só eu e ela para cuidar de Juliene...

- Eu sei... eu já esperava isso vindo dela... bom.. você vai trabalhar somente durante o dia, três dias na semana, isso nesse mês.. mas se você preferir eu posso transferir pra noite.

- Não.. de dia é melhor.. – eu sorri e ela acenou saindo da sala.

- Ah – ela se virou quando chegou a porta - Qualquer coisa não hesite em me pedir.. eu prometo tentar ajuda-los...

Eu acenei sorrindo e ela deixou a SDM. Nossa.. as pessoas ficavam tão solidárias com a gente quando temos filhos. Acho que vou te-los mais vezes.. pelo menos um em cada ano.

Vou até meu armário pra pegar o jaleco. Aproveito e pego meu estetoscópio que ali estava guardado. Me arrumei e respirei fundo antes de voltar a rotina. Aqueles dias de folga tinham me tirado de forma.

Abri a porta e já quase fui atropelado por uma maca que fazia não sei o que ali. Ok, esse seria meu primeiro caso.

Continua..


	14. Um 4º membro pra Familia

Exato. Primeiro de muitos. Acho que nunca trabalhei tanto em tão pouco tempo. Os piores casos ficaram pra mim, já que Susan estava tão atarefada, tentando manter seu posto de Chefe do E.R. Eram quase 16 horas quando eu me vi mais atolado de trabalho do que o dia todo. Estava com 3 casos mais graves, comandando 2 estudantes e dois caras me amolando não sei nem bem o por que. Eu olhava no relógio de 4 em 4 minutos não vendo a hora dos ponteiros se separarem no horário perfeito Eu olhava no relógio de 4 em 4 minutos não vendo a hora dos ponteiros se separarem no horário perfeito. Ótimo, os vi sem separarem, se juntarem de novo. Era pra lá de 17:30 e eu não tinha a mínima da hora que poderia sumir dali. Logicamente toda aquela preocupação de Kerry era apenas pra me deixar tranqüilo. Eu ia pastar, e muito.

Quando eu estava finalmente terminando todos os meus casos me surge mais um trauma pela frente.

- Carter... homem, 16 anos... atingido no peito.. com...

- Ah não.. – eu grito alto e largo meu estetoscópio no chão - eu não vou atender mais nada hoje.. sinto muito minha gente.. mas eu devia estar em casa desde as 16 horas – nesse momento eu me dei conta que todo o hospital havia parado pra me ouvir – estou com uma mulher e uma filha recém nascida em casa.. sinto muito, eu sei que estamos sofrendo com ausência de atendentes mas eu já fiz o que podia.. hoje encerro minha cota e quem me pedir para atender mais um caso eu juro que parto pra grosseria

Eu olhei de novo para os lados e todo mundo estava boquiaberto e assustado com a minha reação. Eu, feliz pelo meu feito, apanhei meu estetoscópio e fui a SDM pegar minhas coisas para poder voltar pra casa. Tiro o meu jaleco e apanho meu celular conferindo se Abby havia me ligado. Ufa, ainda bem que não. Disco o seu numero e vou fechando o armário saindo da SDM.

- Alo? – ela fala do outro lado da linha.

- Abby, desculpa - ela não parece mal-humorada. Que milagre é esse?

- Hã? Por que?- que houve? Tinham abduzido minha mulher e colocado uma bem calminha no lugar?

- Estou atrasado, Abby- eu a lembrei.

- Ah, sim - ela parecia até sorridente. Que diabos estava acontecendo? - tudo bem... Está cheio aí? - ela continua a perguntar na maior naturalidade até que escuto a voz de Eric. Ah, tava explicado.

- Muito.. agora que consegui me livrar.. quer que leve algo para jantar?

- Claro... e algo bem gostoso, por favor...

- Eu não demoro.. – eu ia desligando e ela me chamou.

- John... espera... – eu sai andando até o estacionamento abri a porta do carro e ainda continuei na espera. – pronto.. Julie quer falar com você ao telefone.

- Quer? – eu sorrio todo orgulhoso do outro lado da linha.

- Aham.. – o telefone fica mudo e ouço a risada deles ao fundo. Ah meu Deus.. dois irmãos juntos não deveria estar prestando. – alô papai.. – Abby volta ao telefone e eu começo a rir sentado pronto para ligar o carro.

Eu fico ali escutando toda aquela alegria. Deus, Eric devia vir morar com a gente. Se era toda aquela felicidade com ele aí, que ele nunca fosse embora. Porque ela não podia ficar 24hs de bom humor quando estava só comigo! Ok, vamos parar por aqui antes que isso soe como ciúmes.

- Pronto- Abby volta ao telefone ainda rindo.

- Lindo...nossa filha é um avanço natural...- eu rio também- está falando com apenas alguns dias...- eu entro naquele joguinho até ela me dizer o que queria que eu levasse: pizza. Não que ela fosse comer, é claro.

Parei em um lugar e comprei a tal pizza. Ok, talvez um único pedaço não fosse matar Julie, mas mataria Abby se não comece, se bem eu a conhecia. Entrei com o carro na garagem assim que cheguei. Peguei os relatórios na pasta e na outra mão, a pizza. Entro em casa que estava toda apagada. Apesar do comecinho da tarde, o calor tinha feito o tempo mudar e os jornais prometiam um temporal.

Sala, vazia. Cozinha, vazia. Dei uma olhada no jardim que também estava vazio. Só uma luz lá em cima era o que eu via. Ótimo, vamos subir. Subi as escadas devagar, sem fazer muito barulho. O quarto de hospedes estava apagado e apenas o nosso quarto tinha luz.

- Abby?- eu chamei antes de entrar. Vi os dois deitados na nossa cama, Julie estava deitadinha no meio da cama.

- John...- ela parecia assusta em me ver. Cristo! Como ela mudava na presença de Eric.

- Oi...- eu fui pra mais perto e deixei as coisas em cima da mesa do computador.

Ela imediatamente se levantou da cama se ajeitando e Eric permaneceu deitado prestando atenção em Julie.

- O que você trouxe para comer? – ela pergunta vindo em minha direção.

- Esta em cima da mesa.. é surpresa.. – ela sorri e eu me aproximo para beijá-la. – Só vou tomar banho.. se tiver com muita fome pode ir comendo..

- Não.. eu espero... – ela sorri e eu aceno me afastando, vendo que Eric continuava de olho em Julie.

Eu peguei uma roupa na gaveta e vi Abby calada na cama esperando que eu entrasse no banho. Rapidamente eu entrei no banheiro e me tranquei tentando tomar um banho rápido. Bom.. eu tinha que pensar no que fazer para que ela não mudasse tanto quando Eric estava presente. Será que ela ainda é receosa com tudo aquilo que ocorreu no enterro da minha avó?

Parei de pensar e tomei meu banho rápido. Sai do banheiro e vi que eles não estavam mais no meu quarto. Aproveitei para terminar de me ajeitar e fui pelo corredor vendo que a luz do quarto de Julie estava acesa.

- Onde esta Eric? – eu entro no quanto vendo Abby recostada ao berço.

- Também foi tomar banho...

- Hum...- eu resmungo, vendo Abby balançar Julie tentando fazê-la dormir- está tudo bem?- eu pergunto, vendo-a ainda neutra.

- Tá, por quê?- ela parece incomodada com a pergunta.

- Que está havendo?- já passavam milhões de coisas pela minha cabeça.

- Nada- ela sorri pra mim- deixa de ser encanado, homem...- vi que Julie fechava os olhos à medida que Abby abaixava pra coloca-la no berço.

- Tá bom...- eu não quis discutir. Até o fim da noite ia tirar aquilo a limpo.

Fui pra cozinha novamente enquanto Abby estava ainda no quarto de Julie. Abri as pizzas e coloquei sobre a mesa. Estava indo para a sala pra ver um pouco de TV enquanto os dois não desciam, até que vejo um movimento estranho no jardim. Pulei do sofá e procurei por algo para me defender. O que poderia ser? Será que era um ladrão? Pelo menos Eric estava em casa para me ajudar! Corro para a cozinha sem fazer muito alarde e pego uma faca andando com cuidado até a porta que dava para o jardim. Acho que eu vou precisar colocar cerca elétrica ao redor da casa ou contratar um segurança. Respiro fundo e abro a porta lentamente colocando minha cabeça do lado de fora e a faca atrás das minhas costas.

- Quem esta ai? –eu grito na tentativa de que fosse pura imaginação minha.

Nada. Puro silêncio. Acendo as luz do jardim e olho para os lados tentando achar algo. Bom.. pelo visto talvez seja só imaginação minha, quando ia fechar a porta olho para baixo e sinto que tem "alguém" lambendo os meus pés.

- Você esta aqui desde quando? – eu me abaixo encarando-o, analisando que aquele cachorro não me era estranho.

Era um filhotinho caramelo, bem pequenino. Ele olhava pra mim, sustentando o peso da cabeça com certa dificuldade.

- E aí?- eu sorri pra ele que continuou me lambendo. Afinal, de onde tinha vindo aquele cão? Será que estava perdido na rua? Bom, de qualquer forma, falaria com Abby. Não acharia legal ele ficar por muito tempo, tendo uma recém-nascida em casa.

Passei um pouco a mão nele, fazendo algum carinho. Na verdade ele era bem bonitinho. Seria uma pena ter que deixá-lo. A raça eu não poderia afirmar, porque não tinha conhecimento nessa área, mas era algo parecido com Cocker Spaniel.

Entrei em casa, lavando imediatamente as mãos. Logo que ajeitei toda a comida na mesa, assim como o azeite, suco, guardanapos, escutei um barulhos na ponta da escada. Finalmente eles desceriam.

Assim vieram os dois juntos. Pelo o que eu via, Eric estava com uma camiseta minha. Opa, o short também era meu. Só espero que Abby não tenha tido a mesma idéia com relação as "roupas de baixo".

Assim que eles entrarem pela cozinha, eu já fui interrogando.

- Quem é o novo visitante?- eu perguntei até que com um sorriso amigável, não suficiente para impedir o olhar assustado de Abby.

- O que? Quem? – ela fala puxando uma cadeira sentando-se a mesa.

- Lá fora.. – eu apontei par ao jardim.

- Ah... – Abby sorri e Eric faz o mesmo sentando ao seu lado.

- Gostou do presente? – Eric fala começando a cortar a pizza e eu olho pra Abby que me sorria tentando me convencer de que era um bom presente. – Eu não sabia ao certo o que trazer.. pensei em varias coisas que vocês não deveriam ter ganho, ai lembrei do cachorro que nós tínhamos quando éramos criança e comprei pensando que Julie iria adora-lo.

- Ele é tão bonitinho... – ela sorri tomando um gole de suco e eu aproveito e me sento também. – e quando ela crescer ela vai mesmo adorar brincar com ele.

Eu permaneço calado pegando minha pizza quando sinto que ela ainda me encarava. Eu viro o meu olhar para ela que fazia biquinho enquanto acariciava o meu braço.

- Então...ele é permanente?- eu só confirmava o que havia entendido.

- É, por que?- Eric sorriu e disse de boca cheia.

- Nada..-eu sorri neutro. Roupa suja se lava em casa, no quarto, neste caso. Depois falaria com Abby sobre isso,

Continuamos a comer, mas agora o clima estava um pouco pesado. Eu e Abby trocávamos olhares receosos enquanto Eric se deliciava com o quarto pedaço de pizza. Abby tinha comido um inteiro, e comeu a borda da minha. Ela começou a olhar o último pedaço de pizza e eu já podia prever o que seguiria.

- Posso?-ela pediu a mim depois de quase secar a pizza toda.

- Meio...- eu disse, pegando meus talheres e cortando o último pedaço em dois iguais.

Ela devorou rapidamente e Eric terminou com a sobra.

Todos terminaram e quando levantávamos da cadeira, ouvimos o choro estridente.

- Posso ir?- Eric perguntou, já no meio da escada.

- Por favor...- Abby retribuiu o sorriso, pegando as coisas da mesa enquanto ele ia pro quarto de Julie acudi-la.

Eu permaneci no meu silêncio. Se fosse para falar algo a respeito, ela que puxasse assunto. Fui até a pia e comecei a lavar a louça, enquanto ela limpava a mesa. Quando já estava colocando o ultimo copo no escorredor de louças, ela se aproximou pegando um pano de prato secando algumas coisas.

- A intenção dele foi boa... – ela fala enquanto enxugava um copo. – foi uma surpresa ele ter aparecido aqui.. eu não esperava...

- Humrum.. – eu aceno me virando paga pegar um pano para enxugar a pia – pelo menos ele aparenta estar sob controle...

- É... – ela fala um pouco mais empolgada do que eu esperava. – e você vai deixar ele.. – ela apontou par ao jardim – ficar com a gente?

- Não sei.. – eu evito olhar para ela. Pois eu sei que se olhasse ela faria chantagem emocional. – temos que manter a higiene na casa.. temos agora uma filha recém nascido.. talvez seja melhor devolve-lo.. ou colocar ele sob o cuidados de alguém enquanto Julie não completa pelo menos um ano...

- Sério?- ela não controla o olhar desapontado- mas o Eric vai ficar chateado...

- É pro bem dela, Abby- eu disse ainda sério.

- Mas ele vai ficar no jardim, Carter- ela já começava apelar com o joguinho emocional- não vai atrapalhar...

- Temos que ver isso como calma...- eu respirei calmamente, terminando na cozinha e indo para a sala-não quero fazer nada precipitado- nossa, como eu me fazia de durão. Na verdade, a idéia de um cachorrinho não era nada mal e me fazia lembrar da outra vida. Mas tudo o que me preocupava era a saúde de Julie.

Deitei no sofá maior. Não se escutava nenhum ruído de lá de cima. Eu olhei pela escada, não vendo nenhum movimento também. Senti Abby ir para o jardim com uma sacola. Provavelmente daria comida ao cachorro.

- Ele tem nome?- eu perguntei, assim que a vir entrar de novo.

- Não.. – ela olha pra mim e se dirige ate a escada – eu vou ver se estuda tudo bem la em cima...

- Hey.. – eu me levanto do sofá e vou em sua direção. – você não vai ficar chateada por causa disso né?

- Eu! – ela nem se vira para me olhar. – claro que não.. deveria?

- Certo.. – eu falo agarrando o seu braço virando-a pra mim. – eu concordo com uma única condição..

- Qual? – ela fala se virando com empolgação na voz.

- Uma empregada para ajudar nos afazeres da casa..

Ela fica pensativa por alguns instantes, faz bico, passa as mãos pelo cabelo e se apóia no corrimão da escada me encarando.

- Certo.. você venceu.. mas só para a casa.. não para a bebê.. ok?

- Abby...- eu viro os olhos- ok, depois eu chantagio você de novo- eu sorrio e a deixo subir, afinal, vai saber o que se passava lá em cima entre minha bebezinha e meu cunhado maluquinho.

Voltei para a minha TV e fiquei lá até que os dois descerem de novo. Parece que era só manha de Julie mais uma vez. Ficamos os três assistindo a um filme de suspense até Abby começar a reclamar sono.

- Vamos deitar?- ela pergunta, já se levantando assim que os créditos começam a passar.

- Tá..- eu levo e a abraço por trás- boa noite, Eric- eu digo,olhando pra ele que nos encarava com um olhar malicioso.

- Pra vocês também- ele começou a rir e logo Abby o encarou. Será que ele estava insinuando o que eu estava entendendo?

Eu afastei aqueles pensamentos pra longe e nós nos dirigimos as escadas quando somos interpelados d enovo por Eric.

- Ah.. e quanto a Julie.. não se preocupem.. eu fico de olho nela...

Abby olha pra mim e eu levanto minha sobrancelha, fazendo-a sorrir. Eu balanço minha cabeça e me viro voltando a subir as escadas.

- Ok Eric.. - eu grito do alto da escada. - só nos chame em caso de urgêncio.

Eu começo a rir andando até o quarto e Abby entra depois de mim. Me sento na cama pegando o meu pijama e ela fica recostada a porta de braços cruzados.

- Caso de urgência né? - ela fala enquanto eu começo a tirar minha roupa.

- Claro...se temos a oportunidade de dormir uma noite em paz, porque não aproveitarmos?

- É...- ela continua na porta- que droga, isso já está sendo um problema pra mim..

- O que?- eu me faço de desentendido, segurando o riso.

- O que? Oras, não faça de conta que você não está se importando, porque eu sei que está...- ela finalmente saiu da posição inicial e veio até mim.

- Eu sei me controlar...- eu digo sorrindo um pouco, enquanto ia até o banheiro escovar os dentes.

- Controlar ou...- eu a cortei antes que ficasse em maus lençóis.

- Quieta você...- eu sorri envergonhado pelo comentário que viria se eu não a tivesse parado.

Eu voltei pra cama e agora era a hora dela ir. Ela fechou a porta e voltou minutos depois, e eu percebi que ela tinha passado uma "água no corpo".

- Tá com medo que eu te ataque, é?- eu sorri, vendo-a só de toalha.

- Não é medo de você, é de mim mesmo...- ela sorriu, enquanto pegava a camisola debaixo do travesseiro.

Ah se ela soubesse.. Me virei na cama para evitar qualquer contato com o seu corpo. É claro que eu não ia falar que estava precisando do mesmo que ela, quem sabe muito mais para não deixa-la ainda mais chateada. Fechei os meus olhos e percebi que ela se trancou de novo no banheiro. Abro meus olhos e me viro de novo olhando para a porta do banheiro. ajeito os travesseiros na minha cabeça quando a vejo sair vestida do banheiro.

- Felicidade é vestir uma camisola que não pareça uma capinha de botijão de gás..

Eu sorrio e ela entra por baixo das cobertas, se ajeitando na cama. Eu me viro beijando-a e espero ela fazer todos os seus rituais para apagar a luz.

- Quanto custa uma esteira? - ela pergunta enquanto passava um creme no seu rosto.

- Não sei.. porque!

- Estava pensando em pedir uma aniversario de casamento

- Pra que?- lá vou eu mais uma vez tirar a paranóia da cabeça dela.

- Pra acabar com tudo isso, Carter!- ela se levantou, e puxou um pouco a blusa pra cima, me mostrando o abdome - e é bom eu fazer isso rápido, se não, mesmo quando eu tiver liberada, vamos continuar no zero a zero- eu sorri a ela.

- Que exagero!- eu disse, me deitando olhando pra ela. Ela abaixa a blusa e se deita de novo e deixa seu rosto bem perto do meu. Eu a olho, sorrindo.

Não pude deixar de reparar o sorriso enorme dela. Era boa a sensação de fazê-la feliz. Quis isso por tanto tempo, e a satisfação pessoal que isso me proporcionava era fantástica. Não me contive e dei um beijo demorado e sedento nela. Ela nos separou, momentos depois, ainda sorrindo pra mim.

- Então... – ela me encara por um instante virando de lado na cama. – Boa noite...

Eu coço minha cabeça e não me contenho começando a rir da ceninha que acabei de presenciar.

- O que? – ela se vira abrindo só um olho.

- Eu já falei que não vou te atacar...

- Aham.. eu sei... – ela sorri. – Boa noite de qualquer forma..

Eu a envolvi por trás em um abraço e beijei sua nuca. Ela se moveu um pouco na cama e logo eu deixei o meu corpo se levar pelo cansaço. Mas não por muito tempo.

Continua…


	15. Noite Longa

- Ah não.. – eu ouço Abby resmungar acendendo a luz.

- O que foi? – eu e levanto e olho que não tinha dormido nem uma hora.

- Esta surdo ou se faz?

- Mas seu irmão não ia ver isso? – eu me levanto identificando o choro ecoando pela casa.

- Você não conhece o Eric...- ela diz, já de é, abrindo a porta. Eu até gostaria de ir até lá com ela, mas o sono me dominava e eu adormeci num piscar de olhos.

Acordei de novo, sentindo ela voltar pra cama. Droga, eu deveria ter ido. Agora ela deve estar uma fera.

- Po, muito obrigada pela ajuda, viu!- eu a sinto deitar, dizendo num tom baixo pra mim, que estava aparentemente, dormindo.

Eu levantei a cabeça, com um sorriso, tentando amenizar tudo.

- Desculpa - eu me aproximei dela, que virou pro outro lado.

Ela não disse nada e pegamos no sono de novo.

Abri os olhos assustado mais uma vez. Ela tinha aberto o berreiro mais uma vez. Olhei para o rádio-relógio. Não tinham passado nem 30 minutos. Hoje seria uma "daqueles dias". Eu fiquei um pouco parado na cama, até ela chamar minha atenção.

- Ei, sua vez... eu não saio daqui nem morta- ela colocou o travesseiro por cima da cabeça. Eu sorri e me levantei, indo imediatamente pro quarto de Julie. A peguei no colo por um instante. Abby devia ter dado de mamar pra ela na vez anterior, fome ela não tinha.

- Que foi, Julie?- eu perguntei e ela me encarou. Eu bocejava a cada segundo, e o sono e cansaço me consumia. A balancei um pouco e ela foi diminuindo o choro até cessar completamente

Coloquei-a no berço e esperei dez minutos para ter a certeza de que ela não iria acordar. Sai do quarto e fiquei imaginando como Eric não acordava com uma "sinfonia de Bethoven" ecoando pela casa de meia em meia hora. Volto ao quarto, vejo se a baba eletrônica estava ligada e volto a me deitar na cama. São quase duas da manhã.. se eu dormir até as cinco sem interrupções vou ser um homem feliz...

Caio no sono mas não por muito tempo. Após algum tempo sinto alguém chorando ao meu lado. Seria Abby! Abro meus olhos e vejo que ela estava de olhos fechados, segurando Julie em seus braços. Olho mais uma vez sem acreditar pro relógio. São ainda 2 e meia! Ah meu Deus!

- Abby? – eu a cutuco vendo-a piscando forte.

- O que ela tinha da ultima vez! – ela boceja balançando Julie nos braços.

- Manha.. e agora?

- Não sei.. – ela fala ainda balançando-a. – Acho que é carência... – ela sorri e eu estico meus braços colocando Julie nos braços.

- Sendo assim.. melhor ficar com o papai... – eu a pego nos braços ajeitando a chupeta na sua boca, que ela fazia questão de cuspir fora toda vez que eu a colocava - acho que ela esta é apaixonada por mim..

- Pode ter certeza.. – Abby fala colocando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Ótimo. Agora ela iria dormir até amanhã cedo e eu ficaria a noite toda acordado, cuidando da minha pirralinha. Tudo bem, como dizem por ai, "não basta ser pai, tem que participar". Ajeitei-a no meu colo até que ela adormeceu. Eu ia levá-la pro quarto dela, ate que tive uma idéia. Se ela estava "carente", nada mais sensato de deixá-la dormir com a gente.

Rapidamente fui até o quarto dela e a pus dentro do cesto. Voltei pro quarto e peguei a cadeira do computador pra perto do meu lado da cama. Pus o cesto em cima. Ótimo. Pelo menos se ela acordasse, eu não teria que atravessar todo o corredor para acudi-la. Assim que a ajeitei, me certificando de que o cesto não cairia, deitei novamente. Abby já tinha ingressado mais uma vez em um sono profundo.

Me acomodei na cama e logo estava dormindo novamente. Eu estava certo. Conseguimos dormir muito. 1 hora e 27 minutos! Fiquei muito feliz que minha tática tinha dado certo. Bom, pelo menos um pouco. Acordei de novo com o choro fraquinho dela. Era mais um resmungo. Pelas minhas contas, agora eu não poderia fazer nada pra ajudar. Se eu tivesse seios cheios de leite quem sabe?

Ela não podia reclamar. Tinha dormido até que bastantinho e agora eu não poderia ajudar, mesmo que quisesse. Percebi ela caminhar até a porta pra depois, então, perceber que Julie estava no quarto. Eu me controlei pra não rir. Ela foi até ela e a pegou. Pensei que fosse levá-la pro quarto, pro sofá, mas não. Ela se sentou na cama, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama, começando a ajeitar a camisola.

Julie começou a mamar com vontade. Eu observava tudo com os olhos entreabertos. Abby recostou a cabeça na cabeceira também, fechando os olhos.

- Ei, vê se não dorme com ela mamando - eu finalmente me denunciei acordado.

- Cala boca, Carter - legal. O bom é quando ela está com esse "bom-humor".

- Desculpa... não posso fazer nada, amor - eu disse, rindo um pouco ironicamente. Na verdade eu também tinha dó, mas não podia fazer nada.

- Ai - escutei ela gritar baixo quando Julie sugou com mais vontade.

- Doeu?- eu perguntei agora sério.

- Essa menina vai acabar arrancando a única coisa que eu ainda tinha em ordem...- ela disse, olhando pra Julie seriamente.

- Ah, quanto a isso não se preocupe.. – eu falo me levantando da cama – eu pago depois uma plástica pra mamãe ficar feliz..

- O que você esta insinuando com isso! – ela mexe um pouco Julie nos braços facilitando a mamada.

- Não fui eu que insinuei.. e sim você...

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico e eu fiquei esperando Julie terminar de comer. Abby me entregou ela enquanto ia ao banheiro se limpar. Eu fiquei passeando com Julie no meu ombro esperando que ela arrotasse.

Abby voltou pro quarto e olhou pros lados indignada.

- 5 da manhã e o sono que eu tinha foi embora.. - ela se senta na cama e eu continuo de um lado pra outro com Julie.

- Se quiser ir dormir lá dentro, eu fico com ela o resto da manhã...

- E eu vou te deixar ir trabalhar hoje feito um zumbi!

- Ah... - eu falei quando ela finalmente arrotou. - hoje eu não trabalho..

- Pelo menos uma boa noticia.. - ela sorriu e eu fui em direção ao cesto para colocar Julie, quando eu ia colocando-a ela começou a ameaçar um novo choro. Minha vontade era de grita e chorar junto com ela. Mas respirei fundo e coloquei de volta no meu ombro.

- Tem uma hora que carência enche o saco.. - Abby sorri e eu respiro fundo embalando Julie nos meus braços. Quando eu achava que as coisas não podiam ficar piores, sinto algo melado e fedorento molhar meu ombro.

- Acho que alguém vai precisar de uma fralda nova...-eu digo sorrindo, me aproximando dela.

- Acho que precisa é de um banho...- Abby diz, ao sentir quão feia estava a coisa.

Não precisávamos de mais nada. A essas alturas já tínhamos perdido o sono mesmo... Um banho não iria fazer diferença. Aliás, um banho não era uma má idéia.

- Acho que vou tomar um também - eu digo empolgado com a idéia.

Acendo a luz do quarto mais forte e pego outra cueca, depois de dar Abby a Julie. Fiquei encarando a cueca preta, e várias cenas passavam pela minha cabeça.

- Você emprestou blusa, short...emprestou minha cueca pro seu irmão também?- eu disse de costas pra ela que tirava a fralda de Julie na cama.

- Lógico...- ela disse séria. Será que eu ouvira bem? Imediatamente eu olhei pra trás, encarando-a. Ela começou a rir da minha cara.

- Bobinho, é lógico que não...- ela continuava gargalhando.

Peguei a cueca e o short que vestiria e fui pro banheiro ligar o chuveiro. Logo Abby trouxe Julie já sem roupinha. Eu já estava nu no banheiro também.

- Não olha muito - eu disse, virando de costas, vendo Abby que trazer Julie pra dentro do box.

- Não tem nada que me interessa ai... – ela começa a rir e eu olho para o lado pensando onde poderíamos dar um banho em Julie. – você vai banhá-la aqui!

- Já que estamos com a mão na massa.. só vou passar uma aguinha nela.. para tirar o grosso.. mais tarde eu dou um banho decente..

- Então.. – eu falo vendo-a sentar-se em um banquinho. – eu acho que vou me vestir.. não quero minha filha me vendo nu não..

- Deixa de besteira John.. e aquece logo essa banheira ai...

Ok. Eu não iria contrariá-la. Logo enchi a banheira e aqueci no morno adequado pra Julie. Vi que ela ainda não havia adormecido e conclui que meu trabalho não foi em vão.

- Você entra ou eu! – eu pergunto vendo-a se levantar com Julie.

- Você entra.. e ela te acompanha...

- Certeza que você confia em mim pra isso?

- Se não confiasse, não teria me casado com você - ela fala levantando as sobrancelhas naquele tom irônico já conhecido por mim.

- Será?- eu entro no joguinho dela, enquanto ela agachava colocando Julie na banheira. Ela sorri, acenando negativamente pra mim.

Eu a vejo sentada no banco, quase sentada no chão na verdade. O acesso a Julie era difícil e eu, pra falar a verdade, não estava ajudando muito só olhando. Aquela posição além de incômoda pra Abby, podia interferir nos pontos dela.

- Ei - ela olhou pra mim, sentindo um pouco da água que cai no rosto dela, sem querer.

- Deixa isso comigo, vai...- eu me agaixo na banheira, pegando Julie no colo- senta lá, vai.- eu digo e ela me olha, desacreditada.

- Que é isso, agora, homem?- é um misto de sorriso com surpresa.

- Vai deitar antes que seu pontos comecem a fazer a festa..- eu digo, diminuindo a intensidade da água e aumentando a temperatura.

- Tá preocupado, é?- ela levanta com um pouco de dor na expressão, ainda tirando com a minha cara.

- Preocupado com você, não é o que você está pensando...- eu digo, colocando Julie debaixo do chuveiro.

- Eu? Que eu estou pensando?- ela sorri, sentando no vaso. A cara dela não era muito boa. Só me faltava ela ter feito com aqueles pontos. eu mato ela!

- Você sabe muito bem...- eu disse e o silencio ficou por alguns minutos- ta tudo bem?

Ela acena e eu resolvo me concentrar naquele banho. Eu a vejo se levantar e ir pegar uma toalha para colocar Julie assim que nos a retirássemos. Termino o que fazia com Julie e a entrego a Abby que logo a envolve na toalha. Vejo que ela estava em boas mãos, esvazio a banheira e entro debaixo do chuveiro, tomando agora o meu banho.

Vejo Abby sair do banheiro e tomo o meu banho rapidamente para ver se eu consegui ajuda-la em algo. Ela estava mais ou tão cansada como eu. E aquela eu sabia que não era uma noite apenas, era uma amostra grátis do que teríamos que enfrentar dias e dias nas nossas vidas.

Continua...


	16. Carby

Saio do banheiro, visto o meu short, escovo o cabelo e vou para o quarto vendo que Julie estava adormecida no meio da cama e Abby deitada ao seu lado segurando sua mãozinha. Sorri aquela cena e agradeci mais uma vez a Deus pela família que ele havia me dado.

- Vai querer tomar café agora? – ela pergunta ainda sem se mover da cama.

- Não.. porque? Você quer?

- Não.. - ela fala e eu permaneço andando no quarto procurando uma camisa para vestir. Me sento na cama com cuidado e me viro vendo Abby que encarava Julie.

- John.. - ela começa a falar quando eu ia voltar ao banheiro

- O que? - eu volto imediatamente sentando na cama.

Ela levanta o olhar sorrindo e torna a tocar Julie.

- Alguma vez na vida você já se sentiu na obrigação de agradecer alguém por ter te ajudado a conquistar o que pensava ser impossível?

Eu sorri, já meio que entendo sobre o que ela falava. Ma já que esses momentos eram tão raros, eu a quis deixar falar.

- Eu sinto isso todo dia...- eu também não perderia essa oportunidade. Eu tinha a necessidade de falar pra ela quanto a amava, todos os dias

Ela olhou pra baixo, me vendo encara-la.

- Eu te amo, você sabe disso, né?- ela surpreendentemente falou o que eu menos esperava.

- Gosto de ser lembrado...- eu sorri, me aproximando dela. Esquecemos de Julie por um breve instante.

Eu a beijei com mais vontade. Ela era minha, como nunca. Todos os meus sonhos estavam se realizando. Tínhamos nossa casa, nosso trabalho, nossa família e nossa felicidade. As coisas iam bem. Melhor do que eu jamais esperaria.

Ela separou nosso beijo sorrindo. Julie começou a fazer uns barulhos com a boca, o que dispersou nossa atenção. Olhamos pra ela na cama, mexendo as mãos no ar.

- Louquinha que nem você...- eu digo, beijando a nuca dela.

- Ei, não faz isso - ela sorri.

- Desculpa...- eu imediatamente volto ao normal mas ela me encara.

- Eita, não era pra parar...- ela ri da minha confusão.

- Não foi você quem pediu?- eu estava ficando louco?

- Até parece que você não conhece as mulheres, Carter - ela se vira pra me olhar melhor - um "pare" muitas vezes quer dizer "continue".

- E "continue" quer dizer pare?- eu a olhei pensativo.

- Sem filosofias! – ela ri e eu com cuidado volto a beijá-la. Fomos aprofundando o beijo quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Minha filha bem do nosso lado, visita em casa, fora tudo o que nos proibia de seguir adiante com aquilo. Beijei-a por mais um instante e me afastei, me levantando da cama vestindo finalmente a minha camiseta.

- Logo agora que estava ficando tão bom.. – ela fala ainda deitada na cama fazendo bico.

- Justamente por isso que é melhor eu ir me afastando.. – eu sorrio descontraindo o clima e ela rapidamente se levanta da cama pegando Julie, que finalmente havia dormido.

- Vou coloca-la no berço.. tomara que ela nos dê pelo menos mais uma hora de descanso...

Abri a porta do quarto e Abby foi levar Julie par ao berço enquanto eu descia para preparara o café e pegar as correspondências na caixa de correio. Assim que entrei na cozinha, olhei par ao calendário e vi que faltava uma semana para o nosso aniversario de casamento. Eu teria que ser rápido e inteligente para fazer algo diferente e especial para ela.

- Quero um chocolate quente.. – eu sou "acordado" dos meu pensamentos com Abby pegando leite na geladeira colocando-o para ferver. – Vai querer também?

- Pode ser...- eu continuava meio avoado. Olhei pela janela, vendo o tempo feio encobrir o céu - vai chover de novo...- eu disse, sem olhar pra ela.

- Nossa, que mudança de assunto hein!- ela sorri, fazendo com que eu virasse pra ela.

- Pois é...- eu vou até ela e a ajudo com o leite.

Assim passamos o comecinho de manhã. Fazendo o café e conversando bastante, basicamente sobre Julie e Eric.

Deixamos a mesa posta pra que quando Eric acordasse, se ele acordasse antes do almoço, tomasse café-da-manhã. Fomos pra sala e eu pus no jornal da manhã. Fazia tempo que eu não me dava ao luxo de ver as notícias de Chicago, dos EUA e do mundo. Abby sentou ao meu lado e parecia um pouco entediada com as desgraças da T.V.

- Guerras, guerras...- ela se apoiou no meu peito- esse povo não tem mais o que fazer não?- ela olha séria pra T.V.

- Como o que?- eu adorava provoca-la nesse ponto.

- Sei lá...- ela me olha- se eu pudesse fazer tudo o que tenho vontade...- ela sorri e voltamos a ver TV. De repente ela dá um pulo do sofá.

- Onde você vai?- eu pergunto ao ve-la levantar.

- Dar comida pro..- ela para e pensa, rindo- cachorro sem nome.

- Ah... – eu sorri vendo-a indo ate a cozinha. – mas.. tadinho.. tem ração ai!

- Eric trouxe... – ela grita da cozinha e eu desligo a televisão, essa programação estava realmente um lixo. Me levanto do sofá e vou observar Abby dando de comer para o "sem nome". Eu tentei me lembrar do nome do nosso "antigo" cachorro mas nada me veio a memória.

- O que? – ela pergunta abrindo a porta do jardim com a tigelinha na mão.

- Estava pensando em que nome dar a ele..

- Você pensando? – ela caminha pela jardim procurando pelo cachorro.

- Sim.. – eu me aproximo pegando a tigela e colocando no chão por ela – a não ser que você já tenha algum em mente...

- Não.. pior que não tenho nenhum – logo eu vejo o cachorro aparecer com o rabo abanando e correndo pra cima da tigela de ração - nós podiamos fazer uma relação de nomes e ficar chamando ele, esperando pelo qual ele mais vai gostar..

- Ah.. - eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo vendo que ela ia em direção ao banco para se sentar. - como queira...

Aproveito e me sento ao seu lado observando-o devorar toda a ração.

- Então.. qual o primeiro nome? - eu pergunto vendo-a sorrir pra mim.

- Rex, Spike?- ela diz, olhando pra mim.

- Nossa, que falta de imaginação, Abby- eu ralho com ela.

- Ok. Dê um melhor então...- ela se empolga, olhando pra mim.

- Hum, deixe-me ver - nossa, realmente não era lá muito fácil- Pooh, Snoopy, Bob?- eu digo, vendo sua reação.

- Nossa, "o" que gosta de desenho animado, né?- ela caçoa de mim.

- Ok, sua vez- eu espero ela pensar um pouco.

- Bartolomeu? Willy? Teddy?- ela mesma não gosta dos nomes que fala.

- Não!- eu digo na mesma hora.

- Então o que?- ela cruza os braços, esperando que eu fale mais alguma coisa.

- Demerol? Depakote? Tylenol?- eu dou uma gargalhada enorme e ela me acompanha.

- Ótimo, até o cachorro com nome de remédio...- ela acena negativamente- ou desenho ou remédio? Esperava mais de você, John..- ela me sorri até que escutamos um barulho na porta. Surpreendentemente Eric havia acordado e vinha na nossa direção.

- Hei vocês.. – ele se aproxima sentando no banco ao lado de Abby segurando sua mão.

- Dormiu bem? – ela pergunta vendo-o ainda bocejar.

- Aham nanica... – eu rio vendo a expressão da Abby de surpresa ao ver o irmão chama-la daquela forma.

- Nanica ne? – ela fala se levantando do banco.

- Viu.. atingiu o ponto fraco dela... agora você esta lascado.. – eu falei baixinho e a vi caminhar pelo jardim se abaixando para pegar o cachorro nos braços.

- Ninguem sabe como é nossa vida.. ela filosofa com o cachorro nos braços.

- Vida? - o Eric olha pra mim e eu balanço meu ombro sem saber a que ela se referia.

- Talvez você entenda.. todos pensam que so porque você é pequeno, que pode pisar em cima de você e fazer piada por causa da sua baixa estatura

- Começou a pirar.. e depois eu que sou o louco aqui.. – ele ri e eu para acompanha-lo começo a rir junto. – Ai ai.. – ele fala vendo Abby sentar ao nosso lado– Carter.. Abby.. muito chato ficar falando o nome de vocês.. já que vocês sempre andam tão grudados.. seria melhor eu chama-los de Carby, assim economizo nas palavras e no tempo...

Eu olho, estrando o pensamento dele.

- Faz sentindo...- eu sorri, vendo as sobrancelhas de Abby alçarem vôo.

- Você é louco...- Abby diz, estalando os dedos pro cachorro, que imediatamente foi até ela e começou a lamber sua mão.

- Imagina...- Eric fez uma voz diferente- Carby,Carby, Carby- nós sorrimos.

- É, tão lindo que devia ser o nome do "sem nome"- Abby disse ironicamente, mas Eric pareceu amar a idéia.

- Ta aí, vocês não precisavam do nome do cachorro? Carby soa bem- eu comeceu a rir deliberadamente e Abby fazia o mesmo.

- O pior é que soa bem mesmo...- eu disse entre o riso.

- Carter!- Abby me repreendeu- você ainda concorda?- ela parecia indignada, mas ainda assim, sorria.

- Mas é, Abby!- Eric piscou pra mim- é bonitinho, vai!

- Primeiro você me deixa sem sexo, depois quer arrumar uma babá pro meu bebê... E agora quer colocar nosso nome no cachorro? Você que me matar de desgosto?- ela dizia, séria, mas sem controlar o riso.

- Você que quis o cachorro!- eu me defendi.

- Pensei num nome normal pra ele...- ela disse, acenando com a cabeça.

- Opa.. – Eric se meteu na conversa – e como eu que dei o cachorro eu vou decidir.. e já esta decidido.. o nome dele é Carby.. né Carby! – ele fala batendo palmas para o cachorro se aproximar.

- Olha como ele gostou.. – eu falei quando o vi balançar o rabo e lamber as mãos de Eric.

- E quem não vai atender quando alguém quer nos dar carinho! – ela se faz de triste e eu me aproximo abraçando-a por trás.

- Como me dói o coração ver minha pequenininha tão carente assim.. – eu beijo sua nuca e ela me olha fazendo bico.

- Você agora so quer saber da outra... – eu a abraço mais forte e Eric se levanta saindo do jardim.

- Julie? – eu falo e ela acena.

- Aham.. só porque ela é mais nova e bonita do que eu... – eu sorrio e ela se vira facilitando que eu a beijasse.

- E por falar em Julie.. ela esta sozinha em casa? – Eric fala cortando o nosso momento.

Continua...


	17. Meu Time de Futebol

Ops! Primeira descuido. Havíamos deixado a nossa filha sozinha em casa. Logo soltei Abby do meu abraço e saímos correndo pelas escadas parar ver se Julie ainda estava dormindo. Eu iria me sentir o pior pai do mundo se ela tivesse protestado e ninguém ter ouvido para ajudá-la.

Corri as escadas mais rápido que Abby, logicamente, chegando no quarto receoso. Pro meu alivio, cheguei no berço e ela estava de olhinhos abertos, quietinha, olhando pro tal móbile que o meu pai tinha dado a ela.

- Pelo menos serviu pra alguma coisa- Abby vem logo atrás de mim, olhando aquela cena.

Eu sorri e olhei pra porta, vendo Eric também entrar.

- Viram? Não aconteceu nada - ele parecia bem calmo - não aconteceu nada...- ele foi até o berço e sorri pra ela. Também, não era a filha dele!

- É...- Abby me olhou- você é muito preocupado- ela sorri irônica.

- Eu?- eu me indignei - Você quase caiu da escada pra vir vê-la...- eu não continha o riso daquela briga inútil.

- Mas você chegou primeiro - ela me disse, dando uma piscada pra Eric.

- Porque suas pernas são pequenininhas...- eu ri e vi Eric se empolgar no riso mais uma vez.

- Ih, vai começar de novo, é? Eu hein...- ela deu meia-volta e saiu do quarto, enquanto eu e Eric ainda ríamos dela.

- Isso é trauma de infância? – eu pergunto vendo Eric balançar a cabeça.

- Digamos que pode ser.. – ele sorri virando para encarar Julie que continuava encarando o seu móbile - o mais aconselhável agora seria você ir atrás dela.. porque o que ela tem de baixinha ela tem de brava...

- E eu já não sei! – Eric parecia se desconcentrar do assunto e começou a brincar com Julie no berço. Eu aproveitei o momento e o conselho pra sair atrás de Abby.

Sai diretamente ao seu quarto procurando por ela. Por aqui ela não passou, desço as escadas e vou a cozinha, jardim e volto para a sala.

- Aqui.. – ela grita e eu me viro vendo-a sentada perto do escritório. Eu faço o meu espaço e vou ate onde ela estava sentando ao seu lado. – Ai Ai... – ela suspira sem me encarar.

- Você não ficou com raiva por causa daquilo não né! – eu falo passando minhas mãos pelas suas costas, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.

- Eu deveria ficar? – ela pergunta e eu nego com a cabeça – Ah bom.. – ela sorri – porque eu sei que o fator essencial que fez com que você se apaixonasse por mim foi a minha altura e – ela sorri mais ainda – foi por causa dela que você se sentiu atraído por mim.

- Foi! – eu pergunto vendo-a se virar para me encarar confirmando com a cabeça – Certeza? – ela continuava a afirmar com a cabeça. - Aham - eu balancei a cabeça acompanhando o seu pensamento.

Ela sorriu, ainda desconfiada. Vi-a andar pela cozinha e procurar algo na geladeira.

- Já com fome?- eu pergunto para atormentá-la.

Vejo-a pegando uma banana na fruteira, depois de nada encontrar na geladeira.

- É...- ela começa tirar a casca e dá uma mordida com vontade. Eu olho-a e começo a rir da cara de prazer em saborear a fruta- eita! Já tá pensando besteira...-ela ri, mordendo mais uma vez- depois eu é que to "precisada".

Eu sorri a afirmação e logo vi Eric descendo.

- Consertou a caca que você fez!- ele diz, olhando e rindo pra mim. Eu aceno com a cabeça.

- Ei- Abby fala de boca cheia- que é isso! Vocês tão contra mim?- ela ri.

- Não, eu to tentando te ajudar, ow!- Eric vem por trás dela e toca seu ombro.

- Sei - ela finalmente termina de comer e vai ate o lixo jogar a casca.

- E o Carby, já comeu?- eu não contenho meu riso. Seria difícil me acostumar com aquilo. Abby lança seu olhar fatal pra nós, ainda contestando o nome ainda.

- Vocês não tão levando a serio esse nome não ne? – ela para na porta da cozinha e se apóia nos encarando. Eu olho par ao Eric que só fazia rir eu levanto os meus braços pro ar sem dar uma só palavra. Ela suspira e balança a cabeça colocando as mãos na cintura. – Pois saiba John.. nosso próximo filho, eu que vou dar o nome!

Próximo filho? Eu penso rapidamente captando a mensagem. É alucinação minha ou ela mal havia dado a luz a uma e já estava também pensando em trazer outro ao mundo! Yeah.. Abby cada dia me surpreende mais e mais.

- Pelo visto camarada.. – Eric se aproxima batendo nas minhas costas de leve – você vai trabalhar muito para poder sustentar o seu time de futebol...

Eu não falo nada e fico sorrindo encarando-a. Ela sabia que talvez houvesse "falado demais" e que eu nunca a deixaria em paz até conseguir concretizar mais essa vontade. Porem, nossos olhares e pensamentos são interrompidos com mais um choro. Certo, entendi, essa seria a nova trilha sonora da minha vida. E alias, eu ja estou ficando bem acostumado com esses apelos que minha filha expressa a todo momento, a todo vapor e sempre por razões diferentes. Abby passa as mãos pelo cabelo com um sorriso no rosto, Eric abre a geladeira e procura pelo que comer, e como um bom pai que eu sou, eu vou por mais uma vez ajudar a minha mulher na árdua tarefa de cuidar de um bebê.

Continua...


	18. Esperando Boas Noticias

Os dias passaram correndo. Nunca imaginei que um bebê se desenvolvia tão rápido assim. E antes de tudo eles me convenceram, o cachorro ficou e com o nome de Carby. Hoje eu cuido mais dele do que a própria Abby, que após de tanta luta aceitou uma empregada que fizesse o almoço, limpasse a casa e fosse embora, o que é uma grande vitória para mim.

Continuo dando poucos plantões no hospital. Quero passar todo o tempo que posso junto das minhas mulheres. No final de semana Julie completa um mês de nascida e amanhã é o grande dia, completaremos um ano de casados.

A cada dia que se passa, Abby está mais impaciente e ansiosa pra voltar pro hospital. Ela adora ficar com Julie e acho realmente que ela não vai agüentar por muito tempo ficar longe dela, dando plantões. Mas ela é muito teimosa e fica agoniada de ficar o dia todo em casa. Pode-se dizer que a nossa "vida morna" também contribua um pouco pra isso.

Já levamos Julie à pediatra três vezes nesse meio tempo. Acho que o fato de sermos médicos dá um pouco de insegurança no trabalho que fazemos com nós mesmo e acabamos nos preocupando até demais. Mas na verdade as cólicas de Julie eram bastante constantes

Eric foi embora há duas semanas. Ele ficou até mais do que deveria. Mas Abby estava tão manhosa que ele conseguiu dar uma desculpa no emprego e ficar mais um tempo. No dia que ele viajou, foi uma choradeira só. Nunca tinha visto Abby chorar assim, espontaneamente. Ela me surpreendia a cada dia, e a cada dia eu tinha mais e mais certeza de que eu não poderia ter feito coisa melhor.

- Você pode mesmo cuidar dela por mim? – eu falo ainda receoso por estar fazendo aquilo. Abby também não estava muito feliz com aquela idéia de ficar longe da nossa filha por uma noite toda.

- Claro John.. vou cuidar como se fosse a minha própria filha...

- Certo então.. mas qualquer coisa... você nos liga.. vou mandar uma lista com tudo o que ela pode precisar..

- Meu Deus! Que pai mais preocupado.. eu não vou matar sua filha não. E caso você não saiba.. eu já sou mãe também.. sei muito bem tomar conta de um bebê de um mês

Eu respiro mas não aliviado. Liguei para pedir a Susan essa favor, porque Abby se recusaria ao fazer o mesmo. Ela sabia que devíamos comemorar a nossa data, mas não queria "abandonar" Julie. Acerto tudo e desligo o telefone subindo as escadas pronto para dar a noticia a Abby.

- Oi.. - ela sorri ao ver que eu entrava no quarto - Chegou cedo Hoje...

- Hoje por incrível que pareça o dia estava calmo.. - eu começo a tirar minha roupa e ela parecia concentrada em algum filme que estava passando na televisão - O que você esta assistindo?

- Um filme qualquer.. achei interessante, mas não passa de uma bela porcaria...

Eu sorrio e me sento ao seu lado pegando o controle remoto e abaixando um pouco o volume.

- Abby.. - ela se vira me olhando - Já falei com a Susan...

- Falou? - ela se fez de desentendida.

- Sim- eu sorrio vendo a cara dela- tudo certo, viu!

- Ok...- ela não parece lá muito animada.

- Ei, dá pra dar um sorriso pelo menos!- eu fico de bico com o desanimo dela.

- Ah, Carter...- ela cruza os braços- você tá feliz de deixar a pequenininha sozinha?

- Não Abby, mas acho que a gente merece também, poxa...-eu olho pro outro lado, o que é suficiente pra que ela fique na minha frente me encarando.

- Eu sei...- ela pega o controle da minha e desliga a T.V- desculpa- ela beija minha boca de leve arrancando um sorriso meu.

- Hum...melhorou- eu sorrio, aprofundando um pouquinho mais o beijo- vai na médica que horas?- eu sorrio malicioso.

- Depois do almoço... - ela nos separa e vai até o banheiro- espero que ela tenha boas notícas- ela ri, e fecha a porta, me deixando com os meus pensamentos. "É, e como espero".

Desço as escadas e vou a cozinha ver se o almoço estava pronto. Me aproximo do fogão e olho para as panelas que estavam no fogão.

- Já esta saindo o almoço doutor... não demora nadinha...

A empregada falou e eu acenei saindo da sala indo diretamente ver um pouco de televisão. Depois do almoço eu também teria que sair. Iria trabalhar para que amanha eu pudesse ter o meu dia de folga para poder planejar com calma tudo o que iria fazer e dar a Abby. Passo os canais da televisão não achando nada agradável. Desligo-a e subo as escadas indo atrás de Julie em seu quarto.

- Oi bebê.. – eu falo me aproximando do berço vendo que ela estava encarando o móbile. Ela vira o seu olhar por um instante e me olha arrancando um sorriso meu. Mas rapidamente se desinteressa e torna a encarar o móbile.

Tudo bem. Tenho que me acostumar com a idéia de que ela mal sabe ainda que eu sou o seu pai. Vendo que ela estava bem torno a descer as escadas vendo que Abby já estava na cozinha falando alguma coisa com a empregada.

- John.. você vai querer tomar o que? – ela se vira percebendo minha presença.

- O que tiver para mim esta bom...

Eu percebi que Abby colocava a mesa enquanto Mary terminava o almoço. A comida dela era ótima e cá entre nós, melhor que a de Abby e a minha, mas isso não vem ao caso agora

- Vai deixar a pequenininha lá em cima mesmo?- eu perguntei, vendo Abby me olhar.

- Não tenho quatro mãos, né, Carter?- ah, não! Cadê o bom humor?

- Mas eu tenho...- eu disse, sentando na cadeira.

- Quatro?- ela perguntou assustada, num tom de gozação. Mary olhou pra trás, rindo também.

- Não...mas suas duas com as minhas duas são quatro...- eu disse, "explicando".

- Sério!- ela continua tirando uma com a minha cara - você deveria ter feito Exatas...- ela ri com Mary e eu cai na graça delas quanto ouço o telefone começar a tocar.

- É pra você...- eu digo, sentindo a preguiça de levantar para atender.

- Não é não..- ela parece pior do que eu- é pra você, certeza...- ela ri, pegando na minha mão.

- Pra você- eu retruco até ver Mary perder a paciência com o som que toca insistente e atender.

- Pra quem é? – Abby pergunta vendo a empregada desligar o telefone

- Era engano. – ela sorri e se retira indo para a cozinha servir o almoço.

- Um a zero pro telefone.. – Abby sorri e eu me aproximo envolvendo-a num abraço. – O que foi! – ela se surpreende com o abraço repentino.

- Posso nem abraçar minha mulherzinha! – eu beijo sua bochecha e ela se afasta me encarando.

- Alguma segunda intenção nesse abraço? – ela coloca as mãos na cintura me fazendo sorrir.

- Segundas.. terceiras.. quartas.. todas as intenções com você.. – eu a abraço de novo – só me faltava essa.. eu não poder abraçar minha mulher sem intenção nenhuma...

- Hum.. – ela sorri pensativa – deixa de papo furado e vamos comer logo.. senão eu vou me atrasar para o medico...

Eu diria que agora foi um a zero pra ela. Mas deixa que logo logo iremos reverter esse placar. A acompanho entrando na cozinha vendo que a mesa ja havia sido posta pela empregada.

Puxei a cadeira pra que ela se sentasse e Mary logo trouxe a comida. Salada, salada e mais salada. Será que teria algo que não fosse mato pra eu comer? Eu encarei aquela montanha verde no prato de Abby que começou a comer com vontade.

-Às vezes que me pergunto se você não é uma vaca...- eu "filosofo" pro lado dela. Ela pára imediatamente de comer, depois de quase engasgar com o vinagre.

- Ei...mais respeito!- eu a sinto me dar um tapa no ombro.

- Eu respeito muito os animais...- eu continuo a amolar- mais ficar ruminando o dia todo deve dar até fraqueza nos dentes...- eu rio da minha própria piada.

- Nossa Carter! Pára de falar asneira...- ela continua comendo mas eu me alivio quando vejo a moça trazendo a mesa uma travessa com algo que parecia muito apetitoso.

- Que é isso?- eu pergunto no meio do caminho pra tirar um pedaço pra mim.

- Canelloni de ricota..- Mary diz, se virando pra pegar mais coisa- e aqui, filet mignon ao molho madeira...

Meu olhos saltam feito criancinha, como Abby diria e minha boca chega a fica salivando.

- Nossa, é muita fome ou isso deve estar muuuuito bom?- eu pergunto, pegando um pedaço de carne também.

- Ah, eu não sei- Abby continuava a mastigar os fiapos de clorofila - só sei que é melhor você maneirar...Você já tá um barrilzinho...- ela pegou no meu "pneu" e eu imediatamente bati na mão dela.

- Pois deixe o meu pneu em paz.. você não sabe o que muitas mulheres não diária para poder se aconchegar neles.

Ela fez uma careta e voltou a comer a sua "deliciosa" salada. Comi o quanto eu pude, eu acho que eu deveria começar a maneirar mesmo na alimentação, mas tinha que aproveitar enquanto nos tínhamos uma empregada de mão cheia dentro de casa. Terminamos o almoço e Abby logo se levantou para não encarar a sobremesa, e dessa vez eu também recusei. Subi os degraus com ela e acompanhei seus passos até o quarto.

- Você volta que horas? – eu pergunto já vendo que ela separava uma roupa para vestir.

- Não demoro.. você entra que horas?

- Entro às 4... mas eu só vou quando você voltar para ficar com Julie..

- É bom mesmo.. – ela sorri abrindo o armário. – O que eu vou vestir? – ela coloca as mãos na cintura e eu me sento na cama para observa-la.

- Qualquer coisa.. não é só um medico!

Ela me da um olhar nada simpático e eu resolvo que talvez seja melhor ficar calado. Logo ela escolhe uma roupa e coloca-a em cima da cama do meu lado. Enquanto ela via no banheiro eu pego a roupa e fico reparando-a.

- Muito decotada essa blusa.. você não acha não? – eu falo encarando a blusa e os seus peitos que estavam.. digamos que.. muito "atraentes".

Eu a vejo dar um passo pra trás e me encarar com aquela cara, ainda com a escova de dentes na boca.

- Fica quietinho, fica?- ela disse e eu entendi sem dificuldades.

- Você tá muito assanhadinha, não acha, não?- eu me levantei e fui até a porta no banheiro. Ela já cuspia a pasta e enxaguava.

- E você tá enchendo muito o meu saco, não acha?- ela riu, se virando pra mim. Aproveitei para já ir preparando o dia (e a noite) posterior. A "seca" era tanta que as preliminares um dia antes. Me encostei nela, surpreendendo o corpo despreparado. Ela se apoiou na pia e eu dei um beijo forte, como há muito não dava.

- Oh, delicia...- ela riu, me dizendo quando eu dei um tempo pra gente respirar.

- Eu ou o beijo?- eu questionei, me fazendo mais "presente" nela.

- Ambos...- nós sorrimos e agora foi ela que iniciou o beijo.

Não sei se para o meu alivio ou para a minha tristeza Julie começou a chorar. Nos afastamos rindo e vi Abby sair do banheiro em direção a porta do quarto.

- Vou alimentá-la.. assim ela não reclama nessas três horas que a mamãe vai ficar longe dela..

Eu sorrio e aceno para que ela fosse logo atrás de Julie. Não demorou muito para que Abby voltasse ao quarto.

- Já? – eu perguntei vendo que a mamada bateu seu tempo recorde.

- Peguei a pratica e Julie também.. estamos em perfeita sincronia... – ela sorri ajeitando a blusa e entrando o banheiro. Olhei em direção a ela que estava na frente do espelho creio eu que limpando os seios. Acho que quando nos formos ter algo a mais vou ter que ter muito cuidado par anão danificar a fonte de amamentação de minha filha.

Logo Abby saiu do banheiro, pegou a roupa e voltou ao banheiro. Decidi não espia-la mais e me concentrei na leitura de um livro que há tempo eu estava enrolando para terminar.

Eu quase caio no sono mais uma vez. Fui despertado pelo barulho da porta. Ela já estava toda vestida, com o cabelo perfeitamente amarrado. Não sei se ela esta se escondendo de mim por medo de não agüentar ou pra criar mais suspense na hora H.

Desviei o olhar para ela para ter certeza de que ela tinha colocado mesmo a blusa. Que dúvida! Até parece que ela ia trocar só porque eu falei. Não tenho vergonha de admitir que quem manda é ela. Vi que ela procurava algo na bolsa, mas não me deu ao trabalho de perguntar. Ela voltou ao banheiro e eu pude sentir do quarto o cheiro do perfume. Eu tinha dado a ela há uns 3 meses atrás, quando fomos ao shopping.

- To indo...- ela foi até o lado da cama onde eu estava e se abaixou pra me dar um beijo. Eu retribui e sorri a ela.

- Não quer mesmo que eu vá com você?- eu pergunto, quando ela já caminhava pra porta.

- E colocar Julie naquele lugar? De jeito nenhum!- ela sorri e vai saindo quando eu a chamo de volta.

- Abby!- vejo andar pra trás e me olhar.

- O quê?

- Traga boas notícias...- eu sorrio vendo-a piscar pra mim e sair logo em seguida. Ainda a escuto indo até o quarto de Julie antes de descer. Nunca imaginei que ela seria uma mãe tão coruja assim... Só volto ao meu livro depois de escutar o barulho da bota dela, descendo pelas escadas.

Muito entretido n minha leitura olho para o relógio e vejo que já tinha quase uma hora que Abby havia saído. Tudo estava muito estranho. Julie não havia reclamado um só instante. Fechei o livro que estava praticamente no final e fui ao quarto da minha filha ver o que ela estava "aprontando".

Entro sem fazer barulho e vejo que ela estava dormindo. Ótimo, poderia me dedicar aos meus planos para amanhã. Sai do quarto, deixando a porta aberta e desci as escadas indo diretamente ao computador. Entrei em alguns sites, verifiquei e-mails e liguei para alguns locais que vi nos classificados. Vou a cozinha ver se estava tudo bem, pego água e constato que a empregada já havia ido embora. Olho de novo para o relógio e decido subir para tomar um banho antes que Abby chegasse.

Entro no meu quarto, pego minha toalha no banheiro, ligo a baba eletrônica e vou tirando minha camisa quando de repente veio o grito de liberdade. Do jeito que eu estava fui ao quarto de Julie e entrei vendo que ela estava vermelha de chorar. Tentei primeiro acalma-la no berço mas de nada adiantou, coloquei-a no colo e verifiquei a fralda. Ok. Numero um e numero dois.

Coloquei-a no trocar e tirei sua roupa para ter acesso a sua fralda.

- Neném quer tomar banho? – eu analiso a possibilidade ao ver que ela estava toda suadinha e ainda naquele estado.

Até pensei em lavá-la no chuveiro comigo mas não seria nada bom se Abby chegasse e nos flagrasse. Quando o umbigo de Julie caiu eu quis fazer isso e Abby quase me esganou. Cuidadosa demais, talvez. Ou talvez ela pensasse que eu, descuidado, afogaria a menina com a água.

O negócio era deixar o meu banho pra depois, agora era a hora dela. Eu só tinha dado banho nela umas duas vezes "sozinho". Mas Abby estava sempre por perto, caso eu precisasse.

Seria um desafio. Não sabia se deixava ela no quarto enquanto enchia a banheira, se a levava, se trazia a banheira no quarto. Como Abby dava banho quando eu não estava em casa!

Deixa-la sozinha eu não podia. Peguei-a no colo e entrei no banheiro, enchendo a banheira. Senti a temperatura e tirei a fralda toda, colocando-a na água em seguida.

Ela adorava sentir a água. Incrível como gostava de tomar banho. Rapidinho passei os produtos e a enrolei na toalha. Banho rápido, como mamãe ensinou.

Sai do seu banheiro com ela nos meu braços e a coloquei sobre a cama de solteiro que havia no quarto dela. Me sentei na cama e peguei uma fralda que estava atrás de mim. Primeiro sequei todas as suas "dobrinhas". Fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer e coloquei a fralda de primeira. Sorri pelo meu feito e peguei uma camisa vestindo nela. Pronto. Estava nova em folha pronta para outra.

Vendo que não podia ficar de olho nela enquanto tomava banho. Levei-a no meu quarto e a coloquei no centro da cama dentro do "bebê conforto". Sorri ao ver que ela já estava mais uma vez querendo dormir e aproveitei para ir para debaixo do chuveiro, mas não antes de deixar a porta do banheiro aberta para vigia-la de longe.

Tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma cueca e me sentei na cama olhando que Julie não havia adormecido, mas estava bem caladinha no seu canto. Me levantei, vesti uma calça e vi que ela já queria começar a resmungar. Voltei acama e peguei-a nos braços deitando-a sobre o meu peito.

Ela parecia se acalmar e conforme os minutos iam passando ia também me batendo uma vontade de dormir. Olhei para baixo e vi que ela já estava num sono profundo, não hesitando acabei me rendendo a um sono breve, pois eu sabia que tinha que acordar para ir trabalhar.

Olhei no relógio pela última vez. Quase 3h. Havia quase duas hora que Abby tinha saído. Faltava pouco mais de uma hora pro meu plantão.

Continua...


	19. Era só o que faltava

- Tudo bem. Agora não dá pra eu voltar, Kerry - eu escutava a voz dela vindo de algum lugar. Abri um olho de cada vez pra achá-la falando no celular com um sussurrar.

Fiquei quieto na cama ouvindo-a discutir com Weaver. Quando essas duas pegavam pra discutir... E olha que Abby nem estava trabalhando. Sua licença terminava no final do mês mas Kerry já tinha começado a amolar.

- O que foi? – eu pergunto já vendo que ela entrou bufando de raiva no quarto.

- Você conhece a Weaver.. querendo que eu trabalhe amanha... vou nem se me pagasse o triplo do meu salário... – ela senta na cama tirando seu sapato.

- Hum.. se quiser ir eu posso cuidar de Julie por você...

Ela se vira me encarando e eu sorrio olhando pra baixo vendo que Julie ainda dormia. Abby se levantou da cama, foi ao banheiro, lavou as mãos e logo voltou ao quarto

- Como ela se comportou? – ela senta ao meu lado querendo pegar Julie.

- Opa.. – ela bato na sua mão – so falo quando você me falar como foi no medico...

Ela sorri e passa as mãos no cabelo deitando de lado na cama e me encarando.

- O que VOCÊ acha que ele falou?

- Olha...- eu penso um pouco- isso é uma coisa muito subjetiva, sabe?- eu sorrio.

- Sim..- ela acompanha meu pensamento.

- Eu poderia dizer várias coisas...Coisas muito ruins, coisas muito boas..- eu enrolo mais um pouco, pensando que ela logo diria.

- Prossiga...- ela joga aquele charme em mim me fazendo perder a paciência.

- Fala logo!- eu rio, a vendo rir de mim e da minha falta de controle.

- Quase eu não consigo...- ela se debruça em um dos braços me olhando bem de perto- ele não ia liberar não..Mas eu usei meus artifícios...

- Me diga que nesses artifícios você estava vestida...- eu sorrio, vendo ela se chocar com a brincadeira.

- Lógico bobinho... eu só usei a boca...- aiaiai. Ela adorava ficar provocando pra eu falar besteira. Eu olhei assustado, fazendo com que ela risse - pra falar, malicioso...- ela vem do meu lado e beija minha de leve - acho que vamos ter um aniversário razoável...- ela olha pro teto com aquele olhar sacana que me encantava.

- Razoável?- eu questiono, não poupando minha cara de dúvida.

- É...- ela faz um bico e eu não me contenho em rir novamente.

- Seja mais clara...

- Não.. – ela sorri – vou deixar suspense no ar.. eu também tenho meus segredinhos...

Ela pega Julie nos braços e evita com que eu fosse la e tirasse satisfações daquilo. Bom.. se ela esta toda sorrisos é porque a noticia é boa. Olho par ao meu relógio e vejo que já estava atrasadíssimo para ir trabalhar.

- Você não vai trabalhar não? – Abby pergunta também se tocando da hora.

- Agora mesmo...

Ela faz uma careta e eu me levanto indo diretamente acabar de me trocar. Hoje eu iria trabalhar muito mais feliz e com disposição do que nos últimos dias.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Que horas você vai deixar a pequenininha la em casa? – Susan pergunta me vendo preencher o quadro.

- Bom.. cedo... tem algum problema?

- Claro que não.. eu entendo a situação de vocês dois... vou cuidar dela como se fosse minha própria filha.. não precisam se incomodar com nada nem ligar.. esqueçam que tem filha e comemorem..

- Seguirei seu conselho.. – eu sorri e ela faz o mesmo e continua andando pegando algumas fichas de pacientes.

– Ah.. – ela se aproxima de novo – não inventem de encomendar outro bebê agora.. Abby não agüentaria..

- Pode deixar...- eu pisquei pra ela e segui pelo corredor entrando no Trauma 3. Mas um caso, uma vida salva. Nada poderia estar melhor. Minha noite começava bem e a promessa do dia seguinte enchia minha cabeça de expectativa.

Entrei em casa de madrugada. Nada como um plantão de 10 horas para de deixar mortinho novamente. Apesar de serem 2h das madrugada, ainda vi Abby acordada assim que entrei pela sala.

- Que milagre...- eu disse, passando a chave na porta- a mocinha tá acordada ainda!- elsa não parecia com uma cara lá muito feliz.

- É- ela resmungou- se Julie tivesse me deixado dormir...- ela boceja, desligando a T.V e pegando na minha mão para subirmos- ah, e outra...- ela me olha- e esse cachorro não fechou a boca nem por 2 minutos.

- Tá vendo!- eu sorrio, entrando quarto- não me escutou...Carby vai te deixar louquinha.

- Carby - ela diz com desdenho- ainda não me acostumei com esse nome bizarro mesmo...Só o Eric pra me inventar uma coisa dessas...

Eu estava muito cansado para implicar com ela dizendo que era o nome mais lindo do mundo. Ri do seu comentário e imediatamente fui ao banheiro vendo-a me seguir.

- Hey.. – eu falo quando percebo ela dentro do banheiro.

- O que? – ela me olha pegando a escova de dente.

- Eu poderia ter mais privacidade, por favor?

Ela coloca a pasta na escova e permanece no banheiro. Eu acho que eu não tinha muita moral sobre minha esposa. Esperei ela terminar para que eu a expulsasse do banheiro. Eu também estou guardando meu ouro para mais tarde.

Ela cospe a pasta na pia e fica encarando os dentes na frente do espelho.

- Abby – ela se vira e eu indico pra ela sair. Ela torce a sobrancelha e eu não me controlo e começo a rir.

- Que homem mais misterioso.. – ela sorri e sai do banheiro fechando a porta.

Tomo um banho breve, so para tirar o suor do corpo. Me preparo e saio do banheiro indo diretamente para cama.

- Boa Noite.. – eu falo mas ela não responde. Bom.. acho que ela já havia caído no sono. Verifico se tudo estava ok e também me entrego ao cansaço mal esperando para acordar par ao próximo dia.

Acordo no meio da noite ouvindo um chore diferente de Julie. Um choro forte e sem descanso. Vi Abby sair da cama imediatamente. Até quis ir com ela, mas o sono me dominava.

- Carter?- escuto ela me chamar, entrando no quarto. O choro aumentou de volume, significando que Julie viera junto.

Abro os olhos lentamente vendo Abby sentada na cama, acendendo o abajur. A cara não estava das melhores. Só me faltava essa...

- Acho que ela está com febre...- Abby disse, passando a mão sobre o rostinho dela.

- Ótimo, maravilha..- eu me levanto. Não queria ser egoísta, é claro que a saúde dela me preocupava mais do que tudo, mas... Justo hoje!

- Deixa eu ver...- eu disse pegando-a no colo. Coloquei-a perto do meu rosto e, de fato, ela estava quentinha.

- Pega o remédio que a pediatra indicou...- eu disse, vendo Abby sair do quarto- e reza bastante- completei o pensamento, já frustrado com a possibilidade de meus planos irem por água baixo.

- Trouxe o termômetro também... melhor ter certeza...- Abby me passou e logo eu medi a febre. Bingo.

Demos o remédio conforme foi indicado. Ela resmungou mais um pouco até que dormiu novamente. Eu quase não consegui dormir a noite. O medo corria todas as minhas veias, músculos e órgãos.

Acordamos cedo, por vontade própria. Julie não chiou mas era melhor ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. De prontidão, fui até o quarto da neném e verifiquei. Oh Meus Deus, obrigada! Minhas rezas, apelos e súplicas deram certo. Julie não seria capaz de fazer isso com o papai. Estava mais saudável do que eu e Abby juntos.

A manha passou devagar e eu e Abby mal nos falamos. Ambos estávamos apreensivos se era mesmo certo deixar Julie com Susan pelo que ela teve na noite anterior. Almoçamos rapidamente e logo Abby subiu para ficar com Julie. Vendo que era hora de toma ruma decisão subia as escadas alcançando-a no quarto.

- Ela teve mais febre? – pergunto me aproximando de Abby que conferia se Julie estava bem.

- Graças a Deus não...

Sentei na cama e fiquei observando Abby terminar de ajeitar Julie. Ela percebeu que eu ainda estava ali e seguiu sentando ao meu lado.

- Nem te dei parabéns hoje... – ela falou e eu a puxei para mais perto de mim.

- Mais tarde a gente tira o atraso..

Ela de repente se levanta e passa as mãos no cabeço me encarnado. Vinha bomba por aí...

- Carter.. você não prefere comemorar aqui em casa? Eu ainda estou com medo que essa febre volte...

- Mas não vai voltar Abby – eu respirei fundo antes de continuar – e se por acaso voltasse nossa filha vai ficar com uma medica responsável e competente como ... e que acima de tudo ela é nossa amiga.. madrinha da nossa filha..

- Uhum..- ela parou e encarou a cortina do quarto por um instante- mas mesmo assim Carter. Não quero ser irresponsável e egoísta...- ela sentou na cama mais pensativa do que nunca.

- Ah Deus...- eu disse a mim mesmo. Me sentia como se estivesse convidando minha primeira namorada a ir a um motel- Abby esquece isso. Julie está bem e se algo dar errado, Susan liga pra gente...

- Ela não vai ligar e você sabe disso..- ela me encarou como a pessoa que bem conhece Susan quando torce por alguma coisa.

- Liga Abby, se eu pedir ela liga...- eu toquei os cabelos dela, pedindo aos céus que a convencesse por mim.

- Certo- eu me animei, mas sabia que veria um "se" pela frente- se ela ficar bonitinha, sem febre, sem choro nem nada nós saímos, ok?

Eu sorri a possibilidade remota. Julie não chorar? Onde nós estamos?

Ela tentou me animar me dando um selinho mais nem isso conseguiu. Eu já estava me conformando e cancelar meus planos pra uma noite inesquecível e ter uma noite também inesquecível, ouvindo Julie chorar e Abby reclamar.

Encerrei o assunto deixando como estava. Algum milagre aconteceria, tinha de acontecer.

Permaneci de plantão no quarto o resto do dia. Abby se levantou para dormir um pouco e eu fiquei atento a qualquer movimento de Julie. Brinquei com ela, verifiquei fralda, fiz massagem, carinho e corria cada vez que ela ameaçava chorar. Por uma graça divina, ela não teve mais febre. Talvez tenha sido emocional por ter ouvido que os pais iriam deixá-la sozinha com a tia Sue. Me deitei na cama do seu quarto e peguei o meu livro para ler. Li pouquíssimo mas estava tão cansado que acabei caindo no sono ali mesmo.

- John.. – eu acordo com alguém me cutucando.

- Hum... – eu resmungo virando pro outro lado da cama.

- Você vai querer ou não sair? Já esta anoitecendo e você esta ai ainda dormindo...

De repente eu pulei da cama e vi Abby segurando Julie em seus braços. Me espreguicei e Abby sorriu colocando Julie no berço e vindo na minha direção, sentando no meu colo.

- Matou quem te matava? – ela passa a mão no meu cabelo que deveria estar todo desarrumado.

Acenei ainda acordando e ela sorri se levantando do meu colo.

- Marquei com a Susan pra deixar Julie as 19:30.. passei as instruções e falei que caso ela não me ligasse ela iria perder a vaga como madrinha da minha filha...

- Deixar de pensar nisso...- eu fui até o banheiro do meu quarto vendo meu rosto todo amassado no espelho.

- Eu tomo banho primeiro ou você?- ela me pergunta, mas eu já estava a meio caminho do chuveiro- certo, você. Eu vou descer e tirar um pouco de leite pra deixar com Susan...Nunca se sabe quando ela vai ter fome...- ela diz, me vendo entra no box.

- A Julie ou a Susan?- eu sorrio, ligando o chuveiro.

- As duas...- ela ri, saindo do banheiro.

Continua...


	20. Tchau Papai e Mamãe

Tomei um banho longo e minucioso. A perfeição era muito pouco pra hoje a noite. Terminei o banho e antes mesmo de me enguxar, fiz questão de arrumar o cabelo com o gel, deixando "arrepiadinho", como Abby dizia. Enrolei a toalha na cintura, pra fazer a barba. Tirei tudinho com cuidado, pra que ela não reclamasse que estava "espetando-a". Passei a loção pós-barba e o desodorante e abundancia. Fui pro quarto e escolhi a roupa. Não queria nada muito formal, meus planos eram para ser simples e inesquecíveis. Eu tinha certeza que ela colocaria uma roupa preta então decidi acompanha-la na cor, que também me agradava bastante. Coloquei uma calça e uma camiseta de manga comprida preta, com o sapato da mesma cor. Abri o armário vendo um perfume também. Perfeito, eu me lembrava a todo momento. Tudo era pouco. Fui até o banheiro dar uma retocada no cabelo. Até que ficava bem diferente, arrepiado.

Quando eu voltei para o banheiro, Abby entrava no quarto. Fiquei em silencio, apenas sorrindo pra ela, ao perceber que ela estava dando de mamar. Ela me sorriu também, me olhando da cabeça aos pés. Subiu as sobrancelhas, em aprovação ao visual, creio eu.

Logo ela tirou-a do peito e colocou no ombro para que arrotasse. Vendo que poderíamos nos atrasar me aproximei pegando Julie nos braços e colocando-a para arrotar. Não antes de acenar para ela, fazer alguma brincadeira e finalmente ajeita-la nos meus braços. Poucos segundos depois ela dá um arroto bem sonoro e eu olho para os lados vendo Abby levar a roupa para o banheiro e em seguida se trancando.

Sento com minha filha na cadeira de balanço que havíamos comprado para embalá-la e ligo a televisão em um volume baixinho só para não deixar o ambiente tão silencioso. Vendo que ela estava super acordada começo a brincar um pouco com ela tentando arrancar algum sorriso, por menor que fosse.

- Papai e mamãe hoje vão deixar Julie sozinha com tia Susan.. – eu levanto-a no ar balançando-a de leve - mas se você sentir saudades pede pra tia Susan ligar pro papai... mas se chamar muito, espere uma meia hora que papai retorna...

Eu rio sozinho com o meu comentário e ajeito Julie novamente nos meus braços.

Olho um instante para a televisão e no mesmo instante eu sinto algo em mim que não pode estar acontecendo. Abaixo o meu olhar para a minha roupa e vejo o estrago.

- Ah não.. – eu me lamento vendo minha camisa toda suja de "vomito". – Porque justo hoje?

Me levanto daquela cadeira dando um jeito de me trocar antes que Abby visse aquilo. Se ela imaginasse que Julie havia "vomitado", mesmo que fosse por descuido do papai, ela poderia mudar de idéia, e era o que eu menos desejava nessa noite.

A camiseta teria que ser preta se não ela poderia notar, e ela havia gostado, pelo que me parece. Coloquei Julie no meio da cama por um momento pra rapidamente pergar outra camiseta. Eu ouvi o chueiro desligar. Droga! Teria que ser tudo muito rápido.

Abri a minha primeira gaveta, nada. A segunda, menos. O desespero era tanto que eu abria até a gaveta de calcinhas dela. Quando senti ela se aproximar da porta, e Julie começar a chorar, encontrei, como num milagre, um preta, mas tinha um enorme desenho no meio. Bom, menos mal. Tirei a "marcada" e coloquei debaixo da cama, vestindo a nova rapidinho.

Vi a maçaneta começar a se mexer e corri pra cama, pegando Julie de novo nos braços, e olhando pra porta do banheiro como se NADA estivesse acontecendo. A respiração um pouco ofegante chamou a atenção dela, que saia do banheiro enrolada na toalha cor-de-rosa.

- Que você tava fazendo?- ela me falou com aquele olhar desconfiado.

- Eu! Vendo televisão.. porque? – eu falo ainda me ajeitando sobre a cama.

Ela pisca me encarando e vai andando até o armário sem tirar os "olhos" de mim. Pega uma calcinha, coloca-a debaixo do braço e da uma olhada ao redor talvez procurando por alguma pista do que eu estava fazendo.

- Porque você trocou de roupa? – eu olho para baixo, para os lados e vejo que ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa mexendo na sua gaveta.

- Eu? – me faço de desentendido para melhor passar.

- Não.. a Julie.. – ela agora se vira segurando a calcinha na mão e me encarando - ela aprendeu a se trocar ontem.. sabia não?

- Foi! – eu me controlo para não rir e olho para Julie – eu sabia que minha filha era experta.. puxou ao pai...

- Carter... – eu levanto o meu olhar vendo-a segurar minha camisa suja – o que seria isso?

Eu paro um pouco encarando a cena. Bem que diziam que no casamento não se mudava muito. A relação marido-mulher, muitas vezes continuava como a mãe filho. Agora mesmo eu estava me sentindo com 10 anos, vendo minha mãe me flagrar numa atitude suspeita e me "encostar na parede".

Eu sorri diante daquilo e comecei a desviar o olhar, me desprendendo daquela tensão.

- Aconteceu um pequeno acidente, só isso...- ela permanecia com aquela carinha pra mim e tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era rir.

- E vai acontecer outro se você não falar logo...- ela abriu a camiseta vendo a mancha bem no peito- Julie vomitou, certo?- ela colocou a mão na cintura, como há tempos atrás.

- Certo...- eu disse, baixando a cabeça, fingindo "conversar com Julie".

- Isso é um sinal de que não devemos sair - ela disse, chegando perto de Julie, colocando a mãe sobre a testa dela.

- Não, Abby - eu apanhava, mas não deixava de sair hoje - isso é sinal de que eu sou um pai irresponsável que ficou balançando ela depois dela ter tomado leite...- eu me esforço pra não rir, baixando a cabeça perdendo a reação de Abby

Eu que esperava uma resposta, um grito, uma reação exagerada vinda da parte dela encontrei silêncio. Olhei para ela que se recostava a porta do armário talvez analisando o que deveríamos fazer. Respeitei o eu silencio e vi Julie bocejando lutando contra o seu sono.

- Tem certeza que ela só vomitou porque você a balançou? - ela me encara com uma feição seria - porque você é pai dela e deve saber muito bem o que esta fazendo..

- Eu posso as vezes ser descuidado, distraído o que seja.. mas eu nunca ajo por irresponsabilidade... por capricho.. – eu olho para Abby que esperava que eu terminasse o meu pensamento - Ainda mais se o assunto for minha família.. se eu visse que Julie não estava bem eu seria o primeira a não querer sair de casa para deixa-la com outras pessoas...

- Tudo bem.. – ela fala se aproximando de mim – se você esta falando eu acredito...

Eu sorrio aliviado e a vejo entrar de volta ao banheiro. Eu sei que ela ainda estava se acostumando aquela idéia. Mas ela não iria se arrepender nem um pouco de estar fazendo isso.

Tive a idéia de dar uma mão pra Abby. Além de ajudar minha fofinha, ia me beneficiar, acelerando o processo tortuoso " a saída de casa". Peguei Julie e fui até o quarto dela, vendo a mala já feita. Abri pra conferir se Abby não tinha esquecido de nada. Até parece. Tudo colocado e exageradamente. Sete fraldas para algumas horas? Será que eu tinha casado com uma mulher exagerada?

Coloquei Julie no trocador e troquei o macacão dela. Na batalha com o vômito, não só a minha camiseta tinha ficado "ferida". Coloquei algo mais quente, pegando também o cobertor felpudo. O tempo começara a esfriar, pelo menos quando se tratava de Julie. Peguei minha filha e a mala e desci as escadas, encontrando duas mamadeiras cheias de leite em cima da mesa. Coloquei no compartimento na mala, e coloquei-a em cima do sofá perto da porta, pra não correr o risco de esquecer. Minha euforia era tanta que talvez eu esquecesse até mesmo Abby.

Embala Julie, que estava sonolenta quando escutei os passos pelas escadas. A sala estava escura e eu fui vendo Abby aos pouquinhos. Deus, a espera havia valido a pena. Como não poderia deixar de ser, preto. Eu até pensei que ela colocaria o vestido, mas era tão "friorenta" quanto a filha.

A calça preta justa no corpo, na combinação perfeita com a blusa decotada, que mais uma vez, acentuava a beleza da parte superior que estava melhor do que nunca graças a Julie.

- Esta esfriando.. – ela fala antes mesmo de chegar ao ultimo degrau.

- Eu sei.. já providenciei cobertas para Julie

Ela sorri vendo minha dedicação de pai e vai até a arara pegar o seu casaco.

- E você, não vai se proteger do frio não! – eu aceno e a vejo pegando o meu casaco pendurando-o no seu braço.

Ela se aproxima, pega Julie, eu pego o casaco, a bolsa, olho para os lados vendo se estava esquecendo algo e me aproximo da porta abrindo-a, para que minhas mulheres saíssem.

Tranco a porta de casa e desativo o alarme do carro apressando as coisas. Nos acomodamos no carro e Abby liga o som colocando um dos meus cds. Olho para ela que nem havia percebido (ou havia?) o que estava ouvindo e ligo o carro saindo em seguida.

Não demoramos a chegar na casa de Susan. Por incrível que pareça o transito hoje estava calmo e não houve contratempos no meio do caminho. Desço do carro, ajudo Abby a descer e me dirijo a porta tocando a campainha.

- Já vai.. – ouço alguém gritando e me viro pra Abby que sorria.

Esperamos mais um pouquinho e eu olhava pra trás às vezes, escutando Abby falando e beijando Julie. Louquinha, tadinha...

Finalmente, quando Abby já congelava e esmagava Julie dentro do cobertor.

- Oi...- Susan abre a porta empolgada- desculpa, eu e o Chuck estávamos..- ela olha pra dentro, deixando um clima estranho no ar- tomando banho- Abby olha pra mim num misto de riso e preocupação e eu seguro o riso. Susan tenta melhorar - quer dizer, eu estava... Chuck estava olhando Cosmo...- vi Abby sorrir piscando pra Susan. Entramos na sala e Chuck veio descendo as escadas com o menino no colo.

- Amorzinho, finalmente ele acordou...Pensei que ele viraria a noite dormindo...- nós nos entreolhamos, vendo o s trajes que Chuck usava até dar de cara conosco- e ai, pessoas, tudo bom?- ele nos cumprimentou no estilo despojado de sempre.

Eu e Abby permanecíamos em silêncio, olhando e condenando Susan.

- Qual é, vocês dois! Só vocês tem direito, é?- Susan ficou um pouco vermelha e começou a mexer com Julie para disfarçar.

Para não prolongar o assunto Abby começa a falar rapidamente sobre tudo o que Susan deveria caso Julie passasse mal.

- Certo Abby.. não precisa se preocupar.. eu cuidarei bem de Julie.. né bebe? – ela faz graça com Julie que pouco se importou e continuo de olhos fechados tentando continuar seu sono.

- Então.. estamos indo.. – eu falo apressando ainda mais o assunto, afinal a noite ainda era uma criança.

- Antes de meia noite estamos aqui.. – Abby fala se dirigindo a porta.

- Antes de três da manha.. cinco da manha por ai estamos aqui? – eu falo baixo pra Susan que piscou se dirigindo a porta com Julie nos braços.

- Tchau papai e mamãe – ela segurando mãozinha de Julie e eu me aproximo dando um beijo em Julie e seguindo para o carro.

Continua...


	21. Quarto de Motel

Ligo o carro e Abby fica acenando até que a casa de Susan desapareceu da nossa vista.

Eu sorri aquela cena mais me esforcei para me desligar daquele mundo, por algumas horas que fossem. Peguei na mão de Abby, que anteriormente, já havia trocado o Cd, e posto uma música mais "dela". O semáforo fechou e eu aproveitei para dar um beijo nela. Eu estava extremamente feliz, nada poderia estragar a minha noite.Além do nosso aniversário, era o fim da "seca". Agora tudo iria melhorar.

Diriji por alguns quilômetros. Meu nervosismo era tanto, eu nem sabia pra onde ir. Planejei tanto esse dia que agora não sabia que rumo tomar. Ela olhava pela janela e pegava minha mão de vez em quando. Pensei em ir num hotel, mas isso era muito batido. Tínhamos feito isso no dia do casamento e eu queria surpreendê-la. Hotel 5 estrelas, muita pompa e fama pelo dinheiro já estava fora de moda.

Eu deveria ser mais ousado dessa vez.Pensar mais pelo lado "sexual" e "instintivo". Até voltar pra casa me passou pela cabeça, rebatizar a casa. Mas não. Eu queria ir além. Fazer algo novo, diferente mesmo. Algo que ela nunca esperaria de mim. Ela não vivia dizendo que eu era certinho demais? Bonzinho demais? Certo, vamos tirar essa impressão da mocinha.

A velocidade do carro era alta, mas isso não me impediu de virar a direita bruscamente. Eu não tinha um em mente, mas não seria difícil de encontrar o que eu estava procurando.

- Jurava que você ia me levar pro sushi...- ouvi ela dizer, parando um pouco de sussurrar a música.

- Pois é...- eu me limitei a dizer.

- Não vamos?- ela ainda parecia não acreditar.

- Não- respondi rapidamente, começando a prestar atenção nos dois lados de uma das Avenidas mais conhecidas de Chicago. De longe eu avistei um letreiro colorido piscando, acelerei mais o carro. Passei em frente observando bem, sem que ela percebesse. Ok, esse não. Não precisava exagerar. Não precisava ser caro e glamuroso, mas pelo menos limpo.

- Ah meu Deus.. – ela começou a rir quando percebeu que eu encarei muito o estabelecimento anterior. – se precisar de ajuda pra escolher eu sei de uns que me indicaram...

Olho para ela quando paramos no sinal e pisco sem acreditar que ela conversava sobre esses assuntos com suas amigas.

- Então vocês conversam sobre motéis! – eu torno a dirigir quando o sinal abre e ela começa a rir.

- Nós mulheres conversamos sobre cada coisa que vocês homens nunca iriam imaginar.

Antes que eu me estressasse ou ficasse encucado com aquilo, ela coloca uma mão na minha perna e fica acariciando-a de leve. Pronto, agora ela que estava querendo me seduzir.

- Vira à direita daqui a dois quarteirões...

Ok. Ela venceu, eu iria pra onde ela já tinha ouvido falar. Dobrei onde ela mandou e logo avistamos algo que aparentava ser o que eu procurava.

Sinalizei e entrei vendo que o portão se fechou atrás de nós. Estacionei o carro e fomos diretamente a recepção. Olhei para os lados torcendo que não tivesse alguém conhecido. Não sei porque, eu não me sentia muito à vontade vindo num local como esses.

- Pois não? – a recepcionista falou – Quantas horas e que tipo de quarto vocês vão querer?

Olhei para Abby que esperava que eu me pronunciasse e volte a encarar a recepcionista.

- Não sei.. – eu fico batendo meus dedos no balcão enquanto contabilizava quanto tempos iríamos precisar – o que você acha?

- Eu? – a recepcionista pergunta fazendo Abby rir.

- Carter...- Abby acena negativamente me fazendo sentir pior do que eu estava. Eu dei totalmente as costas para a mulher enquanto fazia com que Abby entendesse o que eu sussurrava.

- Po, eu tenho que saber quanto tempo vou demorar pra transar?- eu pergunto e Abby começar a quase chorar pelo riso contido.

- Calma- ela ria feito criança - vou dar um jeito.

- Não!- eu disse mais alto quando ela parecia querer dar um jeito. Aí eu me sentiria uma "bosta" completo. Nem pra ir a um motel! Não, isso não. Agradeci quando vi um casal de "pivetes" entrou pela porta e eu nos afastei, fazendo com que eles fossem na frente.

- Esse garoto tem 18 anos?- eu perguntei pra Abby, que não parecia se espantar.

- Não parece...de repente ele só não é muito desenvolvido- ela riu com aquela carinha, colocando a mão muito discretamente bem perto da minha coxa.

Em menos de um minuto o garoto pegou a chave do quarto e subiu.

- Que humilhação...- eu disse entredentes e Abby sorriu. Voltei a encarar a moça que já ria da minha cara.

- Decidiram?- ela perguntou sorrindo pra Abby.

- Sim.. – falei tentando recuperar minha moral, olhei para o relógio e analisei. Bom.. se são quase oito horas até meia noite saia algo.. – Cerca de cinco horas... – falei vendo que Abby havia parado de rir.

- E qual suíte?

- Qual você sugere para aniversario de casamento? – eu viro o meu olhar pra Abby que talvez estivesse abismada com a minha "espontaneidade".

- A mais cara.. é claro.

Bom, pelo menos ela ia direto ao assunto. Confirmamos o quarto e logo ela nos deu a chave e indicou para onde deveríamos ir.

Passamos por um corredor longo e fomos até o que o final do mesmo. Peguei a chave e coloquei na porta abrinndo-a rapidamente.

- Opa.. – eu sorrio empurrando a porta – preparada para fortes emoções?

- Vamos logo com isso John.. – ela praticamente me empurra e entra no quarto na minha frente.

- Nossa.. eu sabia que você estava carente.. mas nem tanto...

Ela se vira fazendo bico e se aproximando de mim.

- Bom... – ela sorri – que tal falar menos e agir mais! – ela sorri e eu a acompanho fechando a porta.

- Nossa, você vai ficar grávida pelo menos uma vez por semana...- eu disse rindo, tirando a bolsa que estava no ombro dela, deixando cair no chão. Chega de ser certinho. Pelo menos hoje. Eu aprofundei o beijo que ela me deu e fui indo pra frente, abraçado a ela, sem saber onde iriamos parar. O quarto não era tão grande quato ao do hotel do nosso casamento, mas poderia apostar que era o maior dali

Ela nos afastou um pouquinho e encarou a cama.

- Saudades...- ela suspirou.

- De uma cama de motel?- eu sorri, abraçando-a por trás.

- Aham...e dos acessórios- ela disse naturalmente, não se tocando que eu poderia entender outra coisa por "acessórios". É lógico que ela se referia a mim, mas eu poderia muito bem me fazer de inocente, não?

- Ah...então você gosta dos "acessórios"?- eu a olhava por trás mas não podia deixar de notar a carinha dela.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Carter...-ela estava visivelmente envergonhada, e isso só me deixava mais e mais... ansioso.

A vi caminhar pelo quarto matando a curiosidade do lugar. Segui lentamente os seus passos e a alcancei abraçando-a por trás.

- Você quer comer antes? – eu começo a beijocar o seu pescoço vendo que ela deixou se render por um instante as minhas primeiras caricias.

- O que você acha? – ela se apóia na parede se virando para me encarar.

Continua..


	22. Matando as Saudades

_**Ok.. capitulo com cenas mais "fortes".. eheh o aviso foi dado!**_

* * *

Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente e ela sorri passando as mãos pelos meus braços. Dei uma ultima olhada no quarto analisando o que me poderia ser útil e voltei a encará-la. Quer saber? Pensei rapidamente antes de agir. Não são objetos (e sim ações) que vão fazer com que nós tenhamos uma noite inesquecível.

- Você tem nojo de cama de motel? – ela pergunta talvez quebrando o silêncio que eu havia plantado no ar.

Me aproximo lentamente dela passando minha mão pelo seu rosto, aproximando minha boca do seu ouvido – Não.. – eu sussurro baixinho vendo-a mexe rum pouco o ombro. Viro o meu rosto e encontro o seu olhar que estava implorando por carinho. Respiro fundo e dou mais um passo a frente encontrando a sua boca na minha.

Finalmente aquele beijo foi dado. Aquele beijo que há tanto tempo eu estavo privado de ter. Aquele que quando começava, parava só algumas horas depois. Aquele gosto familiar, o cheirinho dela pertinho de mim. Ela foi andando pra trás se encostando na parede. Minha minhoquinha adorava me prensar na parede.

Eu andei pra cima dela, devolvendo o olhar que ela me lançava. Logo eu estava bem pertinho dela de novo e o beijo começou de novo. Cada vez mais fundo, urgente e desejoso. Minhas mãos logo perderam o controle e lá estavam ela, por baixo na blusa dela. Encontrei-a mais na parede e subi a mão, achando o fecho do soutien antes mesmo de tirar a blusa dela.

Abri com cuidado para não machuca-la. Quer queira quer não ela ainda estava muito sensível, ainda mais por estar amamentando. Acariciei suas costas enquanto íamos nos beijando. Ao contrario do que eu imaginava, talvez hoje seria necessário ter um pouco de romantismo. Não sabemos ao certo quando vamos ter tempo de fazer isso de novo com a "concentração necessária". Ela estava receosa onde colocar suas mãos. Deslizei as minhas ate as suas e as apoiei no meu corpo. Me afastei do beijo e ela sorriu aproximando o meu corpo do seu. Recomeço a beija-la andando pra trás procurando pela cama. Quando senti que encostei nela me sentei, enquanto Abby ficou em pé na minha frente. Encarei-a enquanto ela retirava sua camisa. Talvez ela tenha percebido o meu receio pois pegou minha mão e colocou-a sobre os seus seios. Me levantei da cama acariciando o seu seio e lançando um olhar antes de beija-la novamente.

- Desaprendi...- ela disse fechando os olhos num riso. Ao contrário do que eu pensava mais uma vez, ela estava mais nervosa e receosa do que eu. Eu a julgava mais experiente e atirada do que eu em vários momentos, mas quando chegava na hora H, se eu não tivesse iniciativa, talvez ficássemos nas preliminares a noite toda.

E hoje, especialmente hoje, "alguém" estava tão acanhada em me tocar, que talvez nossas preliminares fossem menores ainda, para o desespero de ambos. Eu me sentei de novo e abri as pernas, encaixando-a de pé bem de frente pra mim. Ela deixava os cabelos soltos cobrindo o rosto, me impedindo de ver a expressão dela. Sem mais esperar, elevei minhas mãos até a altura da cintura dela e comecei a abrir o botão. Na hora que eu estava descendo o zíper ela me parou.

Cessei todos os meus movimentos e esperei que ela falasse ou fizesse algo. Então ela segurando minha mão, colocou-a nos seus quadris e ela mesma abaixou o ziper da calça. Puxei ainda para mais perto de mim e fui deslizando a sua peça de roupa até que ela caisse no chão.

A vi chutar a roupa para longe e caminhar sentando atrás de mim na cama. Me viro e a encaro sorrindo se deitando na cama enquanto me observava. Me levantei da cama e fui andando até onde ela estava segurando o seu pé e apoiando-o no meu peito. Ela começou a deslizar seu pé até a beirada da minha camisa indicando para que eu a retirasse.

Ok. Não seria eu quem iria reclamar. Comecei a tirar a tal camiseta preta que já tinha dado tanto pano pra manga aos poucos. Ela parecia impaciente e já dava sinais de "vai logo, Carter!" Sorri ao pensamento e tirei rapidamente, vendo que ela começava a me olhar " um pouco mais pra baixo". A meia luz fazia que nossos olhos trocassem um mero olhar de longe, o que eu fiz questão de diminuir ainda mais. Me debrucei na cama com o cotovelo e diminui mais a luz, fazendo o ambiente onde ela se sentia confortável.

Voltei a ela que esperava sem tirar os olhos de mim. Senti a mão dela começar a passear pela minha barriga e quando eu achei que ela iria se "revelar", ela pulou a mão para o meu zíper, o que eu agradeci muito, uma vez que não queria dar uma de apressadinho.

Continuei deitando sentido o seu toque na minha pele. Ela desistiu um pouco do "meu ziper" e logo senti suas mãos atravessaram meu corpo de cima a baixo, o que veio me trazendo uma sensação que há tempos eu não presenciava. Dei a ela a possibilidade de hoje fazer o que quisesse até que finalmente se sentisse a vontade para seguirmos em frente.

Senti ela beijar meu peito mas sem demora retornar a sua boca a minha. Suas mãos tocavam minha pele, me dedilhando aos poucos fazendo com que meu corpo começasse a entrar em sintonia com o que estávamos fazendo. Olhei para ela quando quebramos um beijo e novamente sua mão parou em cima do meu zíper.

- Vai em frente...- eu disse e ela sorriu pra mim. Sem sombra de dúvidas, a prática nós havíamos perdido. Ambos estávamos cuidadosos um com o outro e isso até um certo ponto era bom, mas por outro lado, sentia que ia explodir se não a sentisse perto de mim o suficiente nos próximos segundos.

Ainda pensava quando senti ela finalmente me tocar como eu queria e deixar a vergonha um pouco de lado, tirando minha calça com agilidade. Sem perder sua boca de foco, eu a ajudei e aos poucos estávamos entregues, a poucos centímetros de fazer o que há tanto esperávamos.

A urgência dos beijos foi aumentando conforme íamos nos tocando. Sempre com cuidado para não machuca-la, eu acariciava os seus seios como se estivesse tocando em algo de porcelana, talvez isso tenha a incomodado.

- Julie não vai perder a fonte de alimentação dela não John.. – ela fala beijando minha nuca – não precisa ter medo de me tocar.

Obvio que esse foi mais um ultimato. Tornei a beija-la e aumentar as minhas caricias no seu corpo. Demorei mais nos seus seios tentando mostrar para ela que as barreiras estavam se quebrando aos poucos.

Logo senti sua mão tornarem a me tocar diferente. Ela estava querendo seguir em frente assim como eu. Desci minhas mãos até sua cintura deslizando-as ate o seu quadril, sentindo o seu corpo friccionar sobre o meu. Abaixei um pouco sua calcinha tendo o cuidado para não correr muito com aquilo tudo.

A vi sorrir pra mim, pronta. Eu mesmo fiz questão de tirar minha própria última peça de roupas. Eu a beijei mais forte, ficando por cima dela, quando ela se esparramava na cama. Ela marcou os lábios com os dentes, deixando que eu ficasse ainda mais excitado. Os espasmos no meu corpo eram constantes e eu mal conseguia respirar, mesmo estando há alguns centímetros dela, por enquanto.

Eu beijei sua nuca demoradamente, fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo até a metade. Ela fez questão de beijar todo o meu tórax e pescoço e quando eu estava quase pronto para finalmente deixar pra trás uma fase da minha vida, ela me começa com aquelas neuras.

- John...- as minhas pernas já tiveram que dar um passo para trás e consequentemente meu "corpo".

- Sim...- eu tentei parecer compreensível àquela incompreensível atitude.

- Vamos dar uma ligadinha?- ela disse, segurando meu corpo um pouco longe.

- Ahn?- eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando. Como era o meu nome mesmo?

- Pra Susan, John. To preocupada com a Julie...- Oh, Deus! Eu tinha ouvido direito?

- Mas a Susan já não falou que ligaria? – Nesse momento eu já havia perdido toda aquela sensação que estava sentindo a poucos segundos.

Ela faz uma cara de preocupada, desolada que eu não poderia recusar aquilo. Tudo bem, uma ligação não vai quebrar a noite de ninguém, pelo menos eu espero que não. Indiquei para o telefona que estava atrás de nós e ela subiu em cima de mim pegando o telefone e discando para Susan. Ela deita sua cabeça no meu braço e eu, para não cortar o clima, rapidamente começo a beijar seu cabelo.

- Susan! – eu a vejo sorrir ao falar. – Como tudo esta?

Eu espero que esse papo não demore. Para não correr o risco saio do seu lado e começo a beijar o seu corpo tentando acelerar o telefonema. Eu vejo sua pele começar a ficar arrepiada ao meu toque e logo sua mão querer evitar que eu continuasse com aquilo, pelo menos naquele momento. Voltei para onde estávamos antes e segurei sua mão no ar junto com a minha. Encaixei meu corpo ao seu lado e fiquei mordendo sua orelha na intenção de ver o telefone desligado em cima do criado-mudo.

"Vamos, Abby", eu pensava comigo. Ela ainda enrolava um pouquinho no telefone, mas eu percebei que agora o assunto não era mais Julie e sim "papo de mulher" O jeito com elas falavam seus "códigos" achando que nós não percebíamos era incrível. Eu fui subindo nela de novo e naquele finalzinho de conversa e risos eu pus a mão em cima do criado-mundo e como num passe de mágica, pus fim a tudo aquilo.

- Ei!- ela me olhou inconformada - eu estava numa ligação, você percebeu?- ela continuava olhando pro fone com aquela carinha desolada.

- Estava fofocando enquanto eu to aqui, nesse estado- eu sorri, apontando meu corpo.

- Era só que o me faltava...- ela ainda resmungou, enquanto punha o fone no gancho.

Eu sorri mais uma vez antes de pega-la pelo braços e faze-la deitar sobre mim de novo.

Logo a "beijação" voltou e eu estava alerta novamente. O toque dela me deixava "totalmente alerta". Finalmente eu estendi a mão para apagar a luz novamente, para enfim, agora sem nenhuma interrupção a mais, conseguir o que eu tanto queria.

Não havia mais barreiras e etapas a serem seguidas. Pouco tempo depois conseguimos de novo entrar em sintonia. Suas mãos... sua boca... procuravam pela minha desesperadamente. Toquei seu corpo com mais "fúria" que antes e logo me posicionei melhor sobre ela. Encarei-a um instante e sua mão me puxou para colar meu tórax ao seu. Sorri a sua iniciativa e a beijei mais uma vez antes de realmente seguir em frente.

Eu ainda acariciei seu rosto de leve antes de finalmente me entregar aquilo. Os corpos foram se encontrando até nada faltar. E assim começamos aquela noite. Com muita calma e carinho, mas eu tinha certeza que assim não seguiríamos ate a madrugada. Conforme o fogo era consumido, mas lenha se punha.

Toda as saudades que sentíamos foi sendo consumida aos poucos. Não importa quanto tempo passava, cada vez era diferente, cada uma tinha sua historia e sua importância. Como sempre, éramos mais de demonstrar o nosso amor em atos do que em palavras. Quando estávamos assim juntos, eu sabia, eu tinha a certeza do quanto ela me amava. E eu também tenho a certeza que ela sabia disso. Eu a abraçava forte agradecendo por ela estar ali, naquele momento comigo. Nossas respirações aumentavam até chegarem ao ponto de termos que parar para poder respirar um pouco.

Passada a euforia, era sua vez de me abraçar forte e me olhar me trazendo uma felicidade inexplicável... e só de ver esse olhar eu sabia que ainda tenho tanto a agradecer a Deus por tê-la ao meu lado.

- Abençoada seja a nossa filha... – eu olho para o lado e a vejo sorrir, encarando teto e prendendo a língua entre os dentes.

- Como?

Ela vira o seu olhar na minha direção e começa a acariciar o meu rosto.

- Susan disse que ela não tinha chorado e que havia dormido quase o tempo inteiro...

Bom.. se ela estava fugindo do assunto, eu não sei. Sorri em resposta e a beijei de leve encostando a minha testa na sua. Fecho meus olhos por um momento e a sinto enroscar o seu corpo ao meu. Percebo que ela estava me encarando até sentir de novo suas mãos percorrerem o meu peito até encontrarem o meu cordão.

- Que foi?- eu pergunto assim que a percebo sorrir pra mim.

- Nada - ela responde, mas ainda assim me encara com o sorriso aberto. Eu a olho cada mais de mais perto, e logo nossos rostos se encontraram mais um vezes. O meu nariz junto com o dela, numa desproporção hilária.

Ela abaixou o rosto e me beijou. Eu não sabia se aquilo era um sinal de "vamos, mais uma vez" ou era apenas um beijo inocente, e a malicia estava no meu desejo. Isso realmente é complicado. Quando se está namorando, é fácil. Você sai, janta e vai pra casa, pra cama e não é dormir. Agora quando você casa, é difícil saber quando, como e quantas vezes vai, deve-se ou pode-se transar.

Como eu ia saber? As vezes eu muito acho que ela não quer e passo por lerdo ou velho. Mas se eu faço e ela não quer, pode parecer que estou forçando. Poxa... deveria existir um aparelho pra medir isso, um teste, sei la. Só sei que precisaria arranjar outra forma de descobrir.

- John? – ela me encara assustada e pra descontrair decido rir um pouco antes de falar qualquer coisa. – Pensando em que?

- Em quem mais poderia ser? – arranquei mais um sorriso dela e de recompensa um beijo. Logo ela começou a aprofundar o beijo mais uma vez e foi subindo por cima de mim, sentando por cima da minha barriga. Friccionando suas mãos pelo meu peito. Aprecio um pouco o que ela estava fazendo e ela logo torna a se recostar em mim e buscar por mais beijos. Tudo bem, talvez ela queria um pouco mais do que aquilo.

Prosseguimos rapidamente para o que deveria ser "feito" e dessa vez toquei-a de uma forma diferente, na qual eu sei que rapidamente ela iria se sentir satisfeita e ficar feliz por pelo menos alguns dias.

Tornamos a nos separar e ela a me abraçar sentindo um pouco ainda o calor dos nossos corpos colados.

- Que calor!- ela suspira no meu ouvido, passando mão sobre o rosto corado e suado.

Eu olhei sorrindo pra ela. Sentia o cansaço do meu corpo e o dela visível também. Tínhamos sido rápidos, descansar em paz um pouquinho não mataria Julie. Puxei o lençol pra cima e a abracei pela cintura, sentindo ela se acomodar no meio dos meus braços.

Juntei os nossos rostos. Minha boca perto da nunca dela, arrepiava-a quando eu respirava bem perto. Ela levantou a mão, afagando os meus cabelos de uma forma doce. Eu sentia que ela ia pegar no sono a qualquer momento e não fiz nada pra impedir isso. Minutos depois, ela fechou os olhos e por longos minutos permaneceu assim.

Continua...


	23. Fim de Noite

Ops! Talvez eu tenha caído no sono também. Fazia tempo que não me cansava assim, estava ligeiramente fora de forma. Vi que Abby ainda dormia na mesma posição. Olhei no relógio e havia se passado uma hora e 40 minutos desde que deitamos pra dormir. Ok, Abby iria me matar.

- Abby... - eu me ajeito na cama fazendo carinho para que ela acordasse. - Pequena...

- Hum.. - ela se "lamenta" e finge nem me ouvir.

- Talvez esteja na hora de ir pra casa...

Sem respostas. Tudo bem.. eu acho que ela imagina estar dormindo na sua caa, na sua cama e por incrível que pareça, sem uma filha para "atrapalhar".

- São quase 1 da manha - fui direto ao ponto. Sabia que dessa forma ela iria acordar e quem sabe esquecer do detalhe de que havíamos caído no sono e "esquecido" de Julie por alguns instantes.

Eu levanto a minha sobrancelha quando vejo que nem assim ela havia se levantado. Acho que eu precisaria chamar um reboque ou algo do gênero para acorda-la.

- Abby.. se lembra de Julie?

- O que tem ela? - ela fala com uma voz embargada.

- Se você puder se esforçar um pouquinho.. talvez ira lembrar do que eu estou querendo insinuar..

- Do que?- ela parecia no mundo da Lua. Levantei da cama com cuidado, mas agilizando um pouco. Se ela não lembrança, eu lembrava da minha bebê...

- Abby, a Julie!- eu falei num tom mais alto e a vi imediatamente arregalar os olhos, mas ainda sem se mexer.

- Deus!- ela finalmente levantou subitamente - Julie! A Julie!- de repente parecia que a casa estava em chamas. Eu sorri por dentro, e tentei acalma-la.

- Ei, desacelera...- ninguém tá perdendo o trem, não...- eu sorri.

- John! Esquecemos da nossa filha!- ela misturava a preocupação com o riso, diante da situação hilária.

- Ei, eu não esqueci ninguém- eu joguei lenha na fogueira- você que fez corpo mole pra levantar - eu peguei a nossa roupa que estava espalhada pelo chão.

Juntei as minhas e vesti, dando as dela logo em seguida.

- Será que a Susan vai ficar com raiva? – Ela falava enquanto se vestiand andando de um lado pro outro no quarto.

Ahá! Agora achei o outro lado daquela ansiedade toda para chegar logo na casa de Susan.

- Que nada.. relaxa.. ela sabe muito bem como são essas comemoraçõezinhas... – eu me aproximei pretendendo abraça-la mas eu vi que não daria muito certo, então decidi terminar de me arrumar enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

- Você poderia ir pagando a conta né John!

- Como! – eu me viro terminando de ajeitar minha calça e a vejo toda descabelada vestindo a sua camisa.

- Ir.. pagar.. se é que você me entende..

- E sair assim sozinho nesse local?

- E o que tem isso demais? – Pronto. Parou, elevou a voz, colocou mão na cintura. Era melhor obedece-la.

Terminei de abotoar a calça e vesti a camiseta, passando a mão no cabelo de leve, todo amassado. Fui até o banheiro e depois voltei, ela ainda se vestia, colocando o soutien todo embolado atrás.

- Se eu fosse você, ia sem...- eu disse rindo, enquanto saia do quarto e quase levei uma travesseirada na cabeça.

Eu desci até a recepção e a mesma moça ainda estava lá. Ela parecia muito entediada e não parecia nada feliz de estar ali. Bem, trabalhar num motel não devia ser a profissão mais agradável do mundo.

- Oi..-eu pedi a atenção dela, meio envergonhado. Ela abiu um sorriso e eu dei o cartão, sem antes perguntar valores ou qualquer coisa. Só queria sair daquela situação embaraçosa. Ela me deu o papel e voltou a sorrir, quando eu escutei Abby chegar atrás de mim. - Pronto?- ela perguntou normalmente, sem nem olhar pra tal moça. Talvez ela estivesse mais acostumada a vir nesses lugares do que eu.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e peguei na mão dela, saindo pela porta em busca do carro. Entrei logo e dei a partida, sem dizer ao menos uma palavra.

Seguimos pela estrada que levava até a casa de Susan apenas com o som ligado. Às vezes aquele som salvava o clima, definitivamente.,

- Sabe o que eu notei? – ela fala quando estamos a menos de dois quarteirões da casa de Susan.

- O que! – eu pergunto sem olhar para o lado, me concentrando no que estava fazendo.

- Nós não jantamos nada.. não comemos nada hoje a noite...

Quando ela termina de falar eu paro o carro em frente a casa de Susan e me viro olhando-a, enquanto tirava o cinto. Balanço a cabeça como se quisesse arrancar alguma terceira intenção naquelas palavras e ela eleva a sobrancelha imaginando o que eu poderia estar pensando.

- Esquece.. – ela sorri e desce do carro e eu faço o mesmo, seguindo-a.

Eu a alcanço e primeiro batemos na porta para não fazer nenhum barulho para acordar as crianças. Batemos uma, duas.. esperamos, quando íamos tocar a campainha ouvimos o barulho de portas na chave e eu me deparo com Susan bocejando indicando para que entrássemos.

Eu fiquei parado ao lado da porta enquanto Abby subia as escadas seguindo Susan, não demorou muito para que elas voltassem, e eu me aproximo pegando a bolsa que estava com Susan.

- Obrigada.. – Abby fala dando um beijo em Susan.

- Hum.. – ela sorri. – aproveitaram por nós?

Eu dei meu típico olhar tímido e desviei os olhos. Abby fez o mesmo, o que gerou uma reação que eu chamaria de "reação-Susan".

- Eiiii! Me coooonte!- ela disse cantando - eu fiquei com a filhinha de vocês, mereço pelo menos um breve conto...- ela disse, pegando no meu braço, já que o de Abby estava ocupado com Julie.

- Conto?- Abby riu - só se for erótico, né?- ela riu e eu não sabia onde por a cara.

- Exato!- Susan vibrou e eu tratei de acelerar as coisas antes que minha cara caísse no chão de tanta vergonha.

- Vamos?- eu perguntei e comecei a andar em direção a porta.

- Seu estraga prazeres...- Susan sorriu pra mim- depois me liga tá, Abby?- elas se deram um abraço e eu me despedi de Susan também.

Vi Abby repassar o cobertor por Julie antes de sairmos pela porta. O vento estava mais e o que nos assustava era a temida dor de ouvido. Abri a porta do passageiro e Abby entrou rapidamente. Dei a volta no carro e acenei mais uma vez antes de entrar e começar a ir pra casa.

Fiz o meu caminho sem pressa pra casa. Julie dormia e Abby... horas bocejava, horas sorria demais.. bom.. acho que talvez a noite ainda rendesse alguma coisa. Será que eu já estava querendo demais!

- Quer comprar algo pra comer ou prefere comer em casa?" – eu pergunto assim que passamos em frente a uma lanchonete que estava aberta.

- Casa.. – ela sorri – tenho que primeiro alimentar minha filha.. ai enquanto isso você cozinha...

Eu dou um sorriso estilo "e é mesmo?". Ela retribui fazendo careta e eu logo volto a me concentrar em chegar logo em casa.

Continua...


	24. C&P

Carro estacionado, desço primeiro e as ajudo a sair. Sigo atrás e logo corro para abrir porta. Abby mal entra em casa e sobre as escadas para dar de mamar à Julie.

- Volto já.. – ela fala sem olhar pra trás mas mesmo assim eu não deixo de piscar e sorrir em sua direção.

Entro na cozinha e recorro ao que estivesse mais fácil de fazer naquele momento. Pizza? Não.. nada romântico. Lasanha? Talvez.. mas mesmo assim muito sem graça... macarrão era uma boa.. mas eu estou sem paciência de esperar a água ferver. O jeito seria fritar uns files de peito de peru e fazer um sanduíche rápido para nós. Tudo bem, também não é nada romântico, mas pelo menos vou levar os méritos por ter feito.

Comecei a ajeitar tudo para um gosto de sanduíche. Agrada-la não faria nada mal para completar a noite da nossa "volta". Resolvi liberar algumas coisinhas que ela estava evitando. Maionese, ketchup e mostarda. Tenho certeza de que ela ficaria feliz.

Empilhei os lanches e pus de lado, preparando o suco de maracujá em seguida. Maracujá, acalmar os nervos. Dormir feito um anjinho até amanhã. Nada mal. Coloquei tudo numa bandeja. Ok, a ordem agora era paparicar. Juntei com os guardanapos e subi as escadas não antes de ir até o jardim e dar comida pro Car... Bom, pro cachorro!

Ia subindo as escadas, equilibrando a bandeja para apagando todas as luzes. Dei uma última olhada até entrar no nosso quarto, vazio. Olhei pro corredor e vi a luz do abajur do quarto de Julie ligada. Abby ainda devia estar dando de mamar ou fazendo-a dormir.

Eu sinceramente espero que Susan tenha mentido para Abby no fato de Julie ter dormido o tempo todo. Se assim fosse, estávamos ferrados. Ela não dormiria a noite toda nem com muitos milagres.

Deixei a bandeja sobre a cama e corri no banho, só pra tirar o "cheiro de motel". Quando voltei já vestido pra dormir, ela já tinha devorado um sanduíche, meio copo de suco e estava de olho no meu lanche.

- Ei!- eu corri até la pegando o pão do prato - esse é meu...

- E quem disse que eu queria? – ela faz cara feia e se levanta da cama indo ao banheiro.

- Onde você vai? – eu pergunto pegando o meu sanduíche dando a primeira mordida.

- Eu também sou filha de Deus e mereço tomar um banho antes de me deitar... – eu sorrio pegando o meu copo de suco bebendo um gole e eu vejo-a se aproximar de mim pegando o seu copo para terminar de beber. Ela da o ultimo gole, devolver a bandeja e vai andando de volta pro banheiro. Eu me distraio por um segundo observando que lado do sanduíche iria morder agora e de repente vejo seu bocão abocanhar um pedaço enorme do meu sanduíche. Logo eu faço cara feia e ela sorri lambendo a boca e correndo pra dentro do banheiro.

Sem poder nem reclamar torno a terminar o meu lanche. Realmente.. só um sanduichezinho desses não dava pra nada.

Coloco o que estava sujo de volta a bandeja e desço as escadas aproveitando para verificar se a posta estava fechada, luzes apagas para enfim poder pensar em dormir.

Subo as escadas e de repente ouço um barulho vindo da sala. Será que a televisão estava ligada? Dou meia-volta e vou a sala ligando as luzes para ver se achava algo de anormal. Nada.. deve ser só loucura minha.

Torno a subir as escadas indo diretamente ao meu quarto. Entro sem fazer barulho, mas ela ainda estava no banho. Vou para o meu lado da cama e me deito colocando os braços por baixo da minha cabeça encarando o teto por alguns segundos.

Um ano havia se passado desde que nós passamos. É tão incrível como o tempo passa voando e quando a gente se dá conta tudo passou tão rápido na sua frente.

Quase adormeço no pensamento mais sou desperto pela porta e os passos dela.

- Comeu, fominha?- ela sorri, enrolada na tolha, indo até ao armário. Eu aceno e me coloco de lado para vê-la se trocar. Ela abre a porta da esquerda e eu vejo aquela bagunça. Desde que Julie nasceu, e até mesmo antes de ela nascer, não tínhamos mais tempo pra nada. Nem pra nós mesmo, imagine a casa.

Ela abriu a gaveta e pegou uma camisola preta.

- Não adianta querer me seduzir... duas vezes não tá bom?- eu digo pra ver a reação dela. Ótima, como sempre - você deveria ter me dito que era tão insaciável assim...

- Se ferrar, Carter...- ela disse, vestindo a camisola e se deitando na cama- ai, to morta...- ela bocejou.

- Desculpa...- eu sorri, fazendo-a entender mais essa piadinha.

Ela nem dar aquela olhada reprovadora ela deu. Desligou a luz do seu lado e logo se virou para tentar dormir. Eu até que a entendo. Logo logo Julie podia querer alguma coisa.

- Boa noite.. – eu falo e me viro para desligar minha luz.

Mas, não sei o que me dá..

Me levanto e vou ao banheiro e lavo o meu rosto retornando ao quarto. Olho ao redor e vejo as roupas "saltando" do armário. Vou ate ele e me abaixo ajeitando alguma coisa. Amanha mesmo eu daria um jeito nisso aqui.

Começo a colocar tudo pra dentro e vou ajeitando o montinho para que tudo coubesse alo. De repente sinto algo duro naquela pilha e reviro as roupas que havia ajeitado e tento pegar para ver o que era.

- O que é..– eu penso alto e logo consigo tirar a caixinha daquele bolo todo. – "isso aqui.." – eu finalmente encaro bem a caixinha que não me era nada estranha. Mas o que ela estava fazendo aqui!

Que eu saiba isso deveria estar guardado em um lugar especial e seguro. Olho para ela na penumbra, mas ela já estava, aparentemente, dormindo. Encaro mais uma vez a caixa de madeira que por tanto e tanto tempo eu guardei. Me levantei, deixando a minha arrumação mal feita no chão mesmo. Passo pelo corredor e procuro um lugar onde tenha uma. Vejo que o abajur do quarto de Julie ainda estava ligado.

É pra lá que eu ia! Não perturbaria ninguém e reveria essa caixa, que eu amava ficar por horas encarando. Às vezes achava que era louco de admirar uma coisa tão banal... Banal? Banal pros outros que não conheciam o verdadeiro significado daquilo, ali dentro. Passei a mão pela caixa com cuidado, antes de finalmente abri-la.

- O que?- eu digo surpreso, num tom tão alto que até tive medo de ter acordado Julie. Ali tinha tudo, menos o que eu mais queria encontrar. Na hora fiquei meio nervoso, onde estava o que eu queria! Com calma, eu fui tirando tudo de dentro da caixa quase abarrotada de coisas. Eu sorri vendo tudo o que ali continha. Uma foto minha, com uns 10 ou 11 anos. Uma foto dela, aos...7? É, talvez 8 ou 9.

Uma, duas, três... Muitas e muitas fotos nossas. Na bem da verdade, nem eu lembrava que nós tínhamos tantas fotos. Abby sempre odiou tirar foto e as poucas que eu me lembrava, recordava de minutos antes da foto ser batida, eu praticamente obrigando-a a tirar.

Eram mais de dez fotos nossas, em diversos lugares, poses e sentimentos. Como eu não sabia dessas fotos? Bem, talvez ela tivesse pegado para ela na vez em que nos separados, no tempo da África.

Olhei todas atentamente, mas uma me chamou mais a atenção. Era uma foto que eu não lembro de ter tirado, foi inesperada. Estávamos no hospital, porque eu via alguns equipamentos e passando, ao fundo da fotos, estavam Chunny e Jerry. Eu poderia jurar que nunca tinha visto uma foto tão bonita. Natural, simples...eu e ela sorrindo, olhando um para o outro, com cara de paisagem. De primeira, separei aquela. Oficialmente eu a estava roubando para andar na minha carteira de hoje em diante.

Tirei todas as fotos dali. FINALMENTE! Ali estava o que eu tanto procurava! Tirei o papel estreito do fundo da caixa. Estava todo amassado, um pedacinho rasgado e talvez o amarelado já estivesse dominando. Tanto tempo...Tantas coisas. Tanta dor e sofrimento depois daquilo.

"Café e torta: 7 doláres e 50". Esse número eu nunca soube esquecer. Foi esse o preço que eu paguei. Paguei pela felicidade de estar junto dela por longos meses. Paguei e fui feliz com a paixão por ela, todos os dias que ali seguiram.

Encarei ainda o papel sorrindo, olhando pra cima um pouco, percebendo o berço de Julie. Deixei a caixa em cima da cômoda e fui até lá, olhando Julie dormir.

- É, bebê...- eu sorri, me apoiando no berço- você é resultado de um "café e torta"- tornei a sorrir. Será que existia na Terra alguém que pudesse estar mais feliz do que eu nesse exato momento? Eu acho que não...

Desci meu rosto, e dei um beijo em Julie. Logo em seguida, virei de costas para o berço, ainda apoiado, de frente para a luz. Olhei uma última vez para a conta e só naquele instante percebi que havia um clipe da parte de trás. Virei o papel e achei o bilhete anexo.

"Eu te amo...Feliz aniversário. Primeiro ano de muitos. Você é único"

Ok, não existia nenhum ser mais feliz do que eu. Sorri para o papel novamente, segurando algo que temia que viesse dos meus olhos. Felicidade, só isso.

Segurei com mais força os papéis. Aqueles que faziam parte da minha felicidade. A causa e a conseqüência. O que iniciou e o que matinha meu casamento. Aliás, mais do que o meu casamento, o meu amor por ela.

Senti a presença de alguém na porta. Levantei o olhar de vagar, percebendo-a com meio corpo aparecendo na porta. O cabelo solto, sorrindo pra mim. Me encarou de uma maneira que eu não saberia explicar com palavras. Eu a encarei também, escutando a única frase que poderia ser dita agora.

- Te amo, Carter... " Coffee and Pie, anytime"…

_**FIM continua na proxima FIC!**_


End file.
